Tant qu'existent le jour et la nuit
by Bonne Ame
Summary: Dans la forêt enchantée, une lourd secret entoure un mystérieux chevalier et son étrange animal. Jusqu'au jour où arrive le jeune Henry... "Toujours ensemble, éternellement séparées..." - SwanMills family - SwanQueen
1. L'évasion

**Bonjour à toutes !**

 **J'espère que tout le monde va bien, depuis le temps qu'on ne s'est pas vues... Me revoici avec une nouvelle fanfiction ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Comme pour _Je vous retrouverai toujours_ , je me suis inspirée d'un film que j'apprécie beaucoup, lui-même inspiré d'une légende médiévale. Après mûre réflexion, j'ai décidé de ne pas vous dire le titre du film, et de vous laisser le deviner ! Pour celles qui le connaissent, ça ne sera sans doute pas très compliqué ;)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner vos propositions ! Je suis curieuse de voir si vous allez trouver ^^**

 **Contrairement à mes précédentes histoires, celle-ci sera plus centrée sur la famille Swan-Mills, qu'à proprement parler Swan Queen. Que voulez-vous... J'adore Henry ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !**

 **Au programme : de la magie, de la forêt enchantée, de l'amour, et du mystère...**

 **Dernière précision : je pense poster une fois par semaine (sûrement le samedi), sachant que j'ai pour le moment 7 chapitres terminés. Bon... si je vous fais attendre entre mes chapitres, sachez quand même que vous aurez la fin de façon certaine ! Normalement, elle devrait être plus courte que les autres (je pense une dizaine - douzaine de chapitres).**

 **Sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

L'évasion

Bien que l'heure fût encore très matinale, le soleil d'été qui venait de se lever dardait déjà ses rayons chauds. Le royaume commençait à peine à se réveiller, les oiseaux entonnaient leur chant, et les derniers nuages de la nuit s'évanouissaient dans le bleu du ciel matinal. Des quatre coins du royaume, les paysans sortaient de leur cabanes de fortune pour aller travailler aux champs ou traire les vaches, les chevaliers aiguisaient leurs épées, et tout ce petit peuple reprenait, sans grande motivation, le cours de leur vie quotidienne.

Tout le monde sauf un. Un jeune garçon n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il ne s'était pas levé ce matin, résigné, et résolu à obéir à leur suzerain, le puissant sorcier Rumplestiltskin. Mais il n'avait pas non plus passé la nuit, les yeux grands ouverts, à échafauder, comme il en avait l'habitude depuis des semaines maintenant, un énième plan d'évasion.

Non, cette nuit, il avait décidé d'en finir avec cette vie de prisonnier qu'il avait toujours connue.

Depuis des jours et des semaines, il avait réfléchi, travaillé, encore et encore, pour trouver le meilleur moyen de s'échapper de sa geôle putride. Grâce à un garde conciliant et qui, à vrai dire, ne comprenait pas vraiment la demande de ce jeune prisonnier écervelé, il avait récupéré un vieux parchemin représentant le plan du château, qu'il avait étudié pendant des nuits à la lueur blafarde de la lune. Et la veille, il avait estimé avoir récupéré suffisamment de cuillères en bois de ses divers repas pour commencer sa lente progression dans la terre meuble des cellules. Par bonheur, les prisons du château se situaient au sous-sol, et les architectes n'avaient pas pensé à couvrir le sol de carreaux de carrelage.

Il avait creusé toute la nuit, à la force de ses mains. Quand une cuillère se fendillait, il continuait avec la suivante, sans jamais se décourager. Et quand il n'eut plus aucune cuillère intacte, il continua avec ses ongles. La douleur lui était presque supportable, puisque la liberté était, littéralement, au bout du tunnel. Après des heures et des heures d'efforts, la fatigue commença à tirailler ses muscles et piquer ses yeux, mais il n'en avait cure, et le jeune garçon continuait de creuser.

\- Allez, Henry, allez, s'encourageait-il. Plus que quelques mètres et je suis libre…

Le tunnel qu'il s'était creusé depuis sa cellule n'était qu'à peine assez large pour laisser passer ses épaules, et les contorsions qu'il effectuait depuis des heures commençaient à l'épuiser. Sans parler de l'air qui se raréfiait au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Mais Henry avait confiance en lui. Il avait bien étudié le plan du château et savait qu'il n'était plus très loin de la délivrance.

Il arracha une dernière motte de terre et faillit hurler de bonheur : un léger courant d'air frais venait de lui caresser le visage, mais, surtout… il distinguait la lumière du jour ! Il prit quelques minutes pour laisser ses yeux s'habituer à cette luminosité, nécessaire après des heures dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Et après un ultime effort pour se dégager de ce conduit plus qu'étroit, il put enfin comprendre où il était arrivé. Son plan n'avait pas failli : il était exactement où il l'avait prévu ! Son tunnel débouchait sur un mur vertical en bas duquel coulait un cours d'eau fétide.

\- Les égouts ! exulta-t-il. J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi !

A vrai dire, il n'y croyait qu'à peine. Quand il avait commencé à réfléchir à cette évasion, elle n'était qu'un fantasme, un rêve qu'il ne réaliserait jamais. Mais là, à quelques mètres seulement de la liberté, son tour de force lui sauta au visage avec force. Il avait réussi !

Sans plus attendre, il s'extirpa entièrement du tunnel, prit une grande inspiration et sauta dans l'eau fétide. Il essaya de contenir son envie de vomir quand les odeurs nauséabondes lui montèrent au nez. Epuisé par la nuit d'efforts, il se laissa porter par le courant, presque inconscient.

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps dura sa traversée. Après un moment, il se sentit emporté de plus en plus vite. Il n'eut qu'à peine le temps de voir avec bonheur que le courant le conduisait vers une puissante source de lumière. Le jeune garçon employa ses dernières forces à essayer de maintenir sa tête hors de l'eau. Une très longue minute de lutte plus tard, il émergeait de ce tunnel sans fin et plongeait dans l'eau fraîche des douves du château.

 **oOo**

\- Veux-tu bien répéter ? demanda le magicien d'une voix doucereuse, attablé devant un riche déjeuner au bout de sa longue table de réception.

Il avait sûrement mal entendu. Oui, cela ne pouvait être que cela… Il était bien connu que les hommes qui sortaient de son château le faisaient les pieds devant. Jamais personne n'en était sorti vivant, et encore moins en s'évadant. A cette pensée, il sentit son être entier bouillir d'une colère sourde.

\- Monseigneur, reprit le chevalier qui tremblait des pieds à la tête, nous avons remarqué ce matin la disparition d'un de nos prisonniers et il semblerait que –

\- Ne t'avise surtout pas de finir cette phrase en me disant qu'il s'est évadé, répondit-il en se levant d'un bond de sa chaise et en s'approchant de son chevalier à petits pas rapides.

Ce dernier avait baissé les yeux et semblait mal contenir sa peur. Le magicien Rumplestiltskin régnait sur le royaume avec autorité et violence. Les faibles contestations de son peuple étaient étouffées dans le sang et rares étaient les inconscients qui osaient défier la puissance du sorcier maléfique. Le chevalier était absolument conscient qu'il était à la merci de la volonté de son maître et il sentit sa dernière heure arriver.

\- Messire… je suis contraint de vous dire la vérité, avoua-t-il le regard rivé sur ses propres pieds. Je ne peux vous cacher qu'il s'est en effet évadé des cachots, Seigneur…

Un petit rictus de colère déforma le visage du sorcier. Il émit un petit rire perçant, glaçant le sang de son soldat. Il lui tourna le dos et se redirigea vers sa place en bout de table, en haussant les épaules, indifférent.

\- Tu as de la chance, soldat. Il fait beau ce matin, j'ai bien dormi, et un magnifique faisan n'attend qu'à être dégusté. Je vais donc pouvoir t'épargner.

A ces mots, un soupir de soulagement échappa au chevalier. Il ne fut cependant pas détendu bien longtemps car le magicien reprit :

\- De toute façon, je lui donne deux jours pour goûter à la liberté. Dans deux jours, vous l'aurez récupéré et vous le pendrez. Est-ce clair ?

\- Très clair, Monseigneur.

\- Tu peux disposer.

Le chevalier n'avait fait que quelques pas vers la porte de sortie qu'il entendit la petite voix lui demander :

\- Au fait, chevalier, tu ne m'as pas donné le nom de cet inconscient… Quel est-il ?

\- C'est le jeune prisonnier répondant au nom de Henry, sire…

Malgré la douceur de l'air estival, l'atmosphère gela d'un coup. Le temps se suspendit dans la pièce. Rumplestiltskin laissa tomber ses couverts dans son assiette dans un fracas métallique assourdissant. Les deux hommes ne bougeaient plus le chevalier n'osant faire le moindre mouvement, et le sorcier encore étourdi par la nouvelle.

\- Que… que dis-tu là ? bafouilla-t-il.

Il avait maintenant le teint rougi et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur démoniaque. En un éclair, il fut à nouveau aux côtés du chevalier et lui enserrait la gorge d'une poigne de fer.

\- QUEL NOM AS-TU DIT ?

\- Hen… Henry, maître…

\- Henry ? Le jeune _Henry_ ? précisa-t-il sachant parfaitement qu'il n'y avait jamais eu plusieurs dénommés de la sorte dans ses geôles.

\- Oui, seigneur, le jeune Henry… _Votre_ Henry…

Immédiatement, les traits du visage de Rumplestiltskin se déformèrent et sa peau se mit à luire d'un éclat surnaturel. En une seconde, le cou du malheureux soldat était brisé.

Le sorcier se mit à faire les cent pas autour du corps sans vie, sans y faire attention. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, et de manière totalement inhabituelle, la panique commença à envahir son esprit. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit _lui_ qui se soit échappé ? Pourquoi Henry ? Et si son règne en était menacé ? Il devait faire quelque chose, il devait empêcher cela d'arriver…

Il délaissa le faisan qu'il n'avait même pas encore touché et, en habile mouvement de main, il se volatilisa de la pièce.

 **oOo**

Il avait réussi ! Au prix d'un dernier effort incroyable, Henry avait nagé et escaladé les douves. Il se tenait maintenant sur la berge, suffocant, fatigué et sale, mais plus heureux que jamais. Devant lui se tenait le château qui l'avait retenu prisonnier toute sa courte vie. Il regardait avec un œil méprisant l'immense construction militaire. Enfin… il était enfin libre… Il avait encore du mal à y croire…

Du plus loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait toujours vécu ici, dans cette prison. Ses premiers pas, ses jeux fabriqués avec des bouts de bois ou des osselets, ses amitiés avec ses codétenus… Tous ses souvenirs étaient liés à ce maudit château. Personne n'avait pu le renseigner sur sa naissance, mais il ne doutait pas être né dans ces cachots, sûrement d'une prisonnière également.

Aujourd'hui âgé d'une douzaine d'années, bien que sans grande certitude sur son âge exact, Henry était un jeune garçon très dégourdi et intelligent, sans doute un peu petit pour son âge – mais cette caractéristique physique ne lui déplaisait pas, surtout quand il s'agissait de se faufiler dans d'étroits tunnels ! A cette pensée, un sourire naquit sur son visage et illumina son beau visage. Ses yeux rieurs d'un brun accordé à celui de sa tignasse ébouriffée brillaient d'une lueur de bonheur. Il était libre !

Qu'allait-il faire, maintenant ? En premier lieu, filer d'ici, le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Puis se laver, se changer, manger, trouver un cheval, sûrement… Et puis se faire embaucher. Fermier ? Paysan ? … Il trouverait bien une famille ayant besoin de bras supplémentaires pour les travaux des champs…

Ces beaux projets en tête, il se mit à courir discrètement et fila droit dans la forêt qui entourait un des côtés du château, et se fondit aussitôt dans l'obscurité végétale.

 **oOo**

\- Vous avez huit heures ? Est-ce bien compris ? HUIT heures ! Je veux que ce jeune insolent soit de retour dans les cachots _ce soir_ !

La voix d'ordinaire si calme et posée du magicien résonnait sur les murs de la grande salle des armes du château. Il avait réuni tous ses militaires en urgence.

\- S'il n'est pas de retour dans huit heures, c'est _vous_ qui en paierez le prix. Allez-y, maintenant !

La petite troupe de chevaliers ne demanda pas son reste et s'enfuit de la salle des armes sans un mot. Chacun était conscient que cette petite évasion mettait leur vie en jeu. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit _ce_ prisonnier-là qui ait décidé de prendre la poudre d'escampette ? Tous les militaires étaient bien conscients du lien particulier qui liait leur seigneur à cet enfant, et personne n'avait jamais pensé devoir un jour aller rechercher le garçon dans la nature.

Quelques brèves minutes plus tard, une dizaine de chevaliers en armure rouge et noire sortait du château au triple galop.

Toute cette agitation au château avait échappé à Henry. Il avait pris assez d'avance pour ne pas se faire repérer. Après une longue marche, il était sorti de la forêt et était tombé sur un court d'eau dans lequel il apaisa sa soif et se débarbouilla comme il put. Il était épuisé, avait faim… mais il continua sa marche. Il ne devait pas s'arrêter, pas maintenant… Il devait mettre la plus grande distance entre lui et ce château de malheur. Au détour d'un chemin, il cueillit quelques baies. Elles ne calmèrent sa faim qu'un bref moment avant que son estomac ne se remette à le tourmenter.

Finalement, après plusieurs heures marches, ses jambes arrêtèrent de le porter, et il décida de s'accorder une pause. Après tout, il avait marché pendant des heures. Il ignorait où il était mais le paysage vallonné semblait bien différent du royaume aride de l'affreux Rumplestiltskin, et le château devait être sûrement bien loin. Il s'assit par terre et s'endormit presque aussitôt à l'ombre d'un arbre.

 **oOo**

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps il avait marché... Les jours se succédaient, et les paysages défilaient. Henry ne savait vers où il se dirigeait tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de s'éloigner le plus possible de sa prison. Des jours et des jours durant, peut-être même des semaines, il vécut de cueillette, et de repos succincts à même le sol, ou sur de simples branchages. Il était faible, mais heureux de goûter pour la première fois de sa vie à la liberté.

Un jour, sa course le conduisit à un village, le premier qu'il croisa depuis qu'il s'était évadé. Par chance, du linge propre était étendu sur un fil, devant une petite bicoque située à l'entrée du bourg. Henry s'approcha discrètement et attrapa au vol de quoi changer ses vêtements nauséabonds. Une fois propre, il décida de s'occuper de son estomac, et se dirigea vers ce qui lui semblait être l'auberge du village, se trouvant dans une belle clairière au milieu de la forêt. Des dizaines de bancs et de sièges, taillés à même les troncs avaient été disposés là, tout autour de tonneaux entassés les uns sur les autres et d'un étalage de gobelets en bois. Quelques paysans, certains encapuchonnés, d'autres endormis à même la table, avaient déjà trouvé un siège et savouraient leur bière ou leur repas dans le calme. Il se dégageait de cet endroit une ambiance sereine, et Henry se dit qu'il pourrait sans doute se reposer quelques instants attablé devant un plat quelconque.

Après un bon repas, enfin repus, il s'autorisa à poser sa tête sur la table et ferma les yeux. L'air doux de la forêt et le chant des oiseaux le berçaient et il commença à sentir la fatigue l'emporter. Mais son repos fut de courte durée car il sentit une main puissante secouer son épaule.

\- Ohla, jeune homme… 'faudrait pas penser à s'endormir sans payer, hein !

Henry ouvrit les yeux et observa l'aubergiste avec angoisse. « Payer ! Il faut payer… » En raison de sa vie en captivité, Henry ignorait tout des usages de vie et il n'avait évidemment pas de quoi régler son repas. A son regard paniqué, l'aubergiste comprit aussitôt qu'il venait de se faire voler et haussa le ton :

\- Aaah, mais qu'est-ce que je vois ? Monsieur n'a pas de quoi payer ? Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, jeune homme…

Et à ces mots, il attrapa Henry par la capuche et le tira violemment, le faisant tomber de son siège en rondin. Trop surpris par ce qui était en train de se passer, le jeune garçon ne pensa même pas à se débattre et se laissa emporter à même le sol.

\- Puisque c'est comme ça, tu vas faire la plonge pendant cinq jours. Ça paiera un peu ce que tu as bequeté !

L'aubergiste s'apprêtait à amener Henry de force derrière son comptoir, où se trouvaient une bassine d'eau et une montagne de gobelets à rincer. Mais il fut arrêté dans sa course par trois hommes encapuchonnés de noir qui lui barrèrent le chemin.

\- Eh bien, aubergiste, des problèmes avec la jeunesse ? dit l'un deux, moqueur.

\- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire ! Ce chenapan m'a dévoré l'équivalent de trois repas et n'a rien pour payer !

Les trois personnages s'approchèrent de l'aubergiste et d'Henry, qui avait maintenant réussi à se remettre sur ses pieds. Un mauvais pressentiment commença à l'assaillir.

\- Un jeune homme, vous dites ? Comment t'appelles-tu, jeune homme ?

\- Heu… August… ? improvisa-t-il, en donnant le premier prénom qui lui était passé par la tête.

\- Et d'où viens-tu, comme ça, August ? demanda un deuxième, d'un ton plus que soupçonneux.

Les trois mystérieux personnages commençaient tout doucement à l'encercler, et Henry n'aimait pas cela du tout. Qui étaient ces hommes vêtus de noir ? Que cachaient-ils sous leurs longs manteaux à capuches ? Sans plus réfléchir, et obéissant à son instinct de survie, il se dégagea en un instant de la poigne de l'aubergiste et se mit à courir. Les trois hommes ouvrirent leurs manteaux et trois armures rouge et noir, frappées du blason de Rumplestiltskin, apparurent, menaçantes. Les chevaliers tirèrent instantanément leurs épées.

\- Attrapez-le !, hurla l'un deux ! C'est lui, c'est le garçon que nous recherchons ! Ne le laissez pas s'échapper !

La peur de se retrouver à nouveau dans la prison du château décupla ses forces. Non, pour rien au monde il ne retournerait dans cet endroit immonde. Il avait goûté à la liberté et rien ni personne ne pourra l'enfermer à nouveau. Alors, il courut à travers les bois, slalomant entre les arbres, enjambant les racines... Dans son dos, il entendait les cris des chevaliers, et les sabots de leurs chevaux. Plus vite, il devait aller encore plus vite ! Le souffle des chevaux commençait à se faire sentir sur ses épaules. Non, il ne pouvait pas être capturé à nouveau !

Quand Henry entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une épée que l'on sort de son fourreau, il sut que sa dernière heure allait arriver. Mais soudain, une flèche sortie de nulle part alla se loger avec précision entre les deux yeux d'un des soldats. Quelques secondes plus tard, les trois chevaliers étaient à terre, terrassés par trois flèches précises.

Henry observait tout autour de lui avec angoisse. Il essayait de voir d'où étaient parties ces flèches, mais il ne distinguait rien. La densité de la forêt ne lui permettait pas de voir à plus de quelques mètres devant lui. Devait-il se méfier ? Quelqu'un venait de le sauver des trois chevaliers, mais était-il un ami pour autant ? Il décida de faire ce qu'il avait fait de mieux ces derniers jours et il s'enfuit en courant.

\- Attends, jeune homme, lui dit une voix grave et ferme dans son dos, imposant le respect.

Devait-il se retourner ? Etait-ce un nouveau piège ? Après tout, fuir ne servait à rien, il serait à la portée des flèches pendant de longues minutes. Alors il prit une forte inspiration, les muscles tendus et il se retourna pour faire face à son mystérieux sauveur.

Là, à la plus grande surprise d'Henry, se tenait assis avec majesté sur un splendide cheval blanc, un chevalier en armure immaculée, d'un argent si lumineux que le garçon en fut presque ébloui. Un heaume lui recouvrait la tête, lui interdisant de voir son visage. Sa main gauche tenait la bride du cheval, et dans la droite, Henry remarqua une arbalète imposante. Mais le plus surprenant n'était pas la splendeur du chevalier, ni sa prestance, ni même sa sérénité. Non, le plus surprenant était le splendide félin noir, d'un noir si profond qu'on aurait pu le croire de soie, qui marchait calmement à ses côtés. Il ressemblait à un très gros chat, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur si sombre qu'ils lui glaçaient le sang. Henry n'avait jamais vu pareil animal et devant ce spectacle, il en resta bouchée bée.

\- Qui… qui êtes-vous ? Et que me voulez-vous ? bredouilla-t-il.

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander cela… Tu sembles avoir quelques problèmes avec l'autorité.

\- C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? dit-il en montrant les trois chevaliers à terre.

\- Huuum, oui. Il se trouve que j'ai du mal, moi aussi, avec les représentants de cette autorité-là. Comme on dit, les ennemis de mon ennemi sont mes amis, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Heuu, sûrement… , répondit-il, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire.

La fuite était toujours possible, et sans doute le plus prudent, mais une petite voix lui intimait de rester en place. Le chevalier et le félin s'approchèrent tout doucement de lui, et Henry esquissa quelques petits pas en arrière, inquiet.

\- N'aie pas peur, elle ne tue que si je lui demande. Approche.

Il obéit. Et le chevalier mit enfin pied à terre. Il était grand, et dépassait le garçon de plus d'une tête. Mais ce qui frappa Henry était sa minceur. Une minceur presque féminine…

\- D'où viens-tu ? Et comment t'appelles-tu ? Et pas la peine de me mentir, j'ai bien compris, moi aussi, que tu ne t'appelais pas August…

Henry n'aurait pu le jurer, ne voyant toujours pas le visage de son mystérieux interlocuteur, mais il lui semblait avoir entendu un sourire dans la voix du chevalier.

\- Je m'appelle Henry…

« Et je me suis évadé du château de Rumplestiltskin… », ça ferait peut-être un peu trop. Il décida de garder cela pour une autre fois.

\- Enchantée, Henry, je m'appelle Emma.

A ces mots, le chevalier enleva son heaume et, devant les yeux incrédules du jeune garçon, un magnifique visage de femme apparut, et une cascade de longs cheveux blonds dévala ses épaules. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'un éclat perçant, dans lesquels il y lut une pointe de malice. Le regard du chevalier semblait sonder l'âme du garçon jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même et, gêné, il dut détourner le regard.

\- Viens avec moi, Henry…, dit-elle en remontant sur son cheval.

Après un court instant de réflexion, Henry décida de lui faire confiance et lui emboîta le pas, suivi de près par le mystérieux félin aux yeux noirs.

* * *

 **Alors, alors... ? Verdict ? Vous avez trouvé le film ? Vous avez aimé ?**

 **Je suis impatiente de vous lire ! Des bisous et à la semaine prochaine :)**


	2. La dame de la nuit

**Bonsoir !**

 **Merci pour l'accueil sur le 1er chapitre, les reviews, fav et follow ! Je sais que je le dis tout le temps, mais c'est vraiment motivant, donc ne vous arrêtez pas lol**

 **Je suis contente de voir qu'une lectrice (et félicitations à elle) avait réussi à trouver le film dont je m'inspire. Mais pour celles qui ne savent toujours pas, je ne vous dirai le titre qu'à la fin pour que vous conserviez toutes les surprises de l'histoire !**

 **Au programme de ce chapitre : un nouveau personnage, et le mystère qui s'épaissit...**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

La dame de la nuit

\- Où allons- nous ? osa demander Henry, après quelques minutes de marche aux côtés de la jeune femme qui était remontée sur son majestueux cheval blanc.

\- Nulle part, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, le regard perdu vers l'horizon.

Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules. Après tout, l'itinéraire lui importait peu. Il était sauvé et en sécurité aux côtés de cet étrange chevalier peu bavard. Il n'était pour autant pas absolument serein et il jetait des coups d'œil réguliers dans son dos pour surveiller le félin qui les suivait à quelques mètres de distance.

\- Je ne vous ai pas remerciée de m'avoir sauvé la vie, prononça Henry, en rompant le silence gênant qui s'était installé entre eux.

Pour toute réponse, Emma baissa la tête vers lui et lui sourit gentiment. Décidément, elle n'était pas très bavarde… Mais, se sentant encouragé par son sourire, il reprit la parole :

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Vous m'avez dit vous appeler Emma, mais qui êtes-vous, précisément ? Pourquoi portez-vous une armure ? Vous êtes un chevalier ?

\- Tu poses beaucoup de questions, gamin…

\- C'est juste que j'aimerais savoir si je peux faire confiance à une inconnue comme vous…

Emma éclata de rire. L'assurance dont faisait preuve ce garçon commençait à lui plaire…

\- Je viens de te sauver la vie. Ce n'est pas suffisant comme preuve de confiance ?

\- Si, mais…, répondit-il, ne sachant que rétorquer à l'argument convaincant d'Emma.

\- Je suis un chevalier errant, reprit-elle, les yeux perdus vers l'horizon, je n'ai ni royaume, ni armée, ni famille. Je suis libre et je vends mes services à qui me paye.

\- Mais ça veut dire que vous êtes toujours toute seule ? Ça doit être triste de n'avoir personne à qui parler… Moi, même si je vivais en prison, j'avais mes compagnons d'infortune avec qui discuter…

\- Je ne suis pas toute seule, répondit-elle brusquement, lui interdisant de continuer.

Une douleur profonde affleurait dans sa voix, et quand Henry la regarda, elle avait les yeux humides posés sur son animal qui marchait à ses côtés. N'osant plus quoi dire, il se tut, honteux de l'avoir embarrassée.

Au bout de longues minutes de marche, le silence recommença à se faire pesant et Henry posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

\- Cela ne me regarde sas doute pas, mais… Quel est cet étrange animal qui vous accompagne, et qui, je dois bien l'avouer, me fiche la trouille… ?

Emma sourit de la candeur de ce gamin. Elle n'avait peut-être pas eu tort de le prendre sous son aile, après tout… Elle reprit son sérieux avant de lui répondre :

\- En effet, cela ne te regarde pas.

Du haut de son cheval, elle jeta un œil malicieux au garçon dont la déception se lisait sur le visage. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait en confiance avec lui, et elle reprit avec le plus grand des sérieux :

\- C'est une panthère noire. Il n'en existe pas dans nos contrées, c'est la seule de son espèce, et j'y tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux.

En prononçant ses mots, une idée se mit à germer dans son esprit. Ce garçon perdu pourrait peut-être lui apporter une aide non négligeable…

\- Arrêtons-nous là pour la nuit. Mon cheval est épuisé et doit s'abreuver. Ce cours d'eau sera parfait.

En effet, la petite troupe venait d'arriver auprès d'un petit ru, au cœur de la forêt. Henry et Emma s'adossèrent à un arbre, épuisés, et le jeune garçon s'endormit presque aussitôt. Tandis que le destrier se désaltérait au cours d'eau, la panthère vint tout naturellement s'allonger aux côtés du chevalier et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Emma lui frotta doucement le crâne et l'animal ferma les yeux sous les caresses.

\- Tu en penses quoi ? chuchota-t-elle. Il serait bien avec nous, hein ?

Pendant quelques instants, la jeune femme observa le garçon en détail. Il avait les yeux fermés et se reposait, la tête en arrière appuyée en équilibre précaire contre le tronc. De bonne consistance, en parfaite santé, il semblait digne de confiance et, chose non négligeable, il fuyait les soldats noirs. Tout concourait à faire de lui le parfait écuyer, mais elle devait s'assurer d'une dernière chose.

\- Henry ! appela-t-elle d'une voix assurée qui le fit sursauter.

\- QUOI ? QUOI ? On nous attaque ? cria-t-il, en se réveillant en sursaut.

Emma sourit de la fraîcheur de l'enfant. Elle n'avait pas souri autant depuis des années, et cette pensée la conforta dans sa décision.

\- Non, rassure-toi, lui répondit-elle calmement. Je voulais juste te poser une question. Deux, pour être exacte, mais je ne te poserai la deuxième que si tu réponds correctement à la première.

\- Défi accepté ! dit-il avec un enthousiasme enfantin.

\- Ces chevaliers… Pourquoi te recherchent-ils ?

Henry sut qu'il devait dire la vérité. Cette femme lui avait sauvé la vie, il se devait d'être honnête avec elle. Alors il répondit, les yeux baissés :

\- Je suis un prisonnier évadé du château du mage Rumplestiltskin. Je me suis échappé en construisant un tunnel dans mon cachot.

L'histoire semblait fortement intéresser Emma, qui plissait les yeux au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de son récit. Elle essayait de déceler la moindre trace de mensonge, mais le garçon semblait réellement sincère. Il était bien connu que personne ne s'échappait de ce château maléfique… La force de caractère du garçon la séduisit encore un peu plus.

\- J'y étais enfermé depuis ma naissance, continua-t-il, la tristesse se lisant sur son visage. A vrai dire, je n'ai connu que ces cachots dans ma vie : mon enfance a été bercée par les autres prisonniers, en qui je trouvais des amis ou des parents de substitution… Je n'avais jamais foulé l'herbe sous mes pieds ou senti la douceur du soleil sur mon visage avant aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi y étais-tu retenu prisonnier ? demanda Emma.

\- C'est la deuxième question ? répondit-il malicieusement.

Toute la tristesse qu'Emma lisait dans les yeux d'Henry quelques instants auparavant disparut aussi vite et un sourire illumina le visage du jeune garçon.

\- Non, pas encore… C'est une question subsidiaire qui me permettra de voir si je peux te poser ma fameuse deuxième question tant attendue. Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle question, elle se mérite, tu sais…

Bien que son ton fût plus que sérieux, l'éclat de malice dans les yeux d'Emma n'échappa à Henry qui ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Son rire joyeux laissa bruyamment échapper la tension accumulée tout au long de ces derniers jours. La jeune femme se joignit à lui, et les deux nouveaux amis s'entraînèrent mutuellement dans un long fou rire. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'aucun des deux ne s'était senti aussi bien.

Surprise par les éclats de rire, la panthère leva la tête des genoux de sa maîtresse et scruta le jeune garçon de ses yeux perçants.

\- Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi il me retenait, reprit-il, une fois calmé. Je crois même que j'y suis né. Sans doute que je paye une dette impayée de mes parents…, conclut-il avec fatalité.

Devant l'air plus que sérieux de son interlocutrice, Henry sut qu'il avait eu raison d'être honnête.

\- Alors, j'ai droit d'entendre la deuxième question ? Je suis curieux de savoir ce que vous voulez me demander…

Emma observa Henry une dernière fois. Pouvait-elle vraiment lui faire confiance ? Mais pour une fois, elle décida d'écouter son cœur et elle se lança :

\- Oui, tu peux, Henry, alors voilà : voudrais-tu être mon écuyer ? Tu devras t'occuper de mon cheval, m'aider à chasser, ramasser du bois pour le feu...

Un éclair de joie avait éclairé les yeux du garçon à l'entente de ces mots. Il n'aurait pu imaginer trouver meilleure solution. Il se sentait bien aux côtés de ce chevalier. Et même si sa panthère l'effrayait encore un peu, il sentait qu'elle ne l'attaquerait pas et il réussissait à lire l'intelligence au fond de ses yeux jaunes. Oui, il serait bien avec elle…

\- Je devrais aussi m'occuper de votre panthère ? demanda-t-il, quelque peu angoissé à l'idée de devoir approcher le fauve.

\- Non. Tu n'auras pas à t'en occuper, répondit-elle, et son visage se referma aussitôt. Je suis la seule à pouvoir l'approcher, et c'est bien mieux comme ça…

Henry ne comprenait pas le changement d'humeur de la jeune femme. Pourquoi, dès qu'elle parlait de cet étrange animal, semblait-elle inquiète… et même triste ? Il décida de ne pas y penser et changea de sujet.

\- Mais je ne sais pas chasser, ni même m'occuper d'un cheval… D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle…

\- Il s'appelle Rocinante. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je t'apprendrai tout cela… Si tu acceptes, en échange, tu seras protégé, nourri, je t'apprendrai à te battre, et…

« Un jour, nous aurons notre vengeance… », pensa-t-elle sans le formuler. Il était encore trop tôt.

\- J'accepte ! lança-t-il avec joie.

Au moins, avec elle serait-il en sécurité, nourri et protégé. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour être heureux.

\- Parfait. Alors commence par aller chercher du petit bois pour le feu…

 **oOo**

La petite troupe avait repris sa marche depuis de longues heures, quand la lumière du soleil commença à décliner. Henry n'avait toujours aucune idée de l'endroit vers lequel ils se dirigeaient, ni même où ils se trouvaient, et se gardait bien de demander. Après tout, Emma semblait le savoir pour eux deux, et cela lui suffisait bien.

Arrivés dans une clairière, Emma décida qu'ils y passeraient la nuit, et demanda une nouvelle fois à Henry d'aller ramasser quelques vieux branchages pour alimenter le feu de la nuit. Pendant qu'il s'affairait à essayer de faire venir ne serait-ce qu'une étincelle, elle étendit une couverture au sol et en sortit une deuxième pour le jeune garçon. La panthère s'installa sur le morceau de tissu et ferma les yeux, bercée par le crépitement et la chaleur du feu que le garçon venait juste de réussir à allumer avec un grand cri de joie. L'automne allait bientôt arriver, et les nuits commençaient à se faire plus fraîches.

Emma n'arrêtait pas de bouger et Henry suivait ses va-et-vient du coin de l'œil : elle s'occupait de son cheval, graissait son arbalète, rangeait ses affaires… Etrangement, elle semblait jeter de fréquents coups d'œil au soleil qui se coucherait d'ici quelques petites minutes. Henry ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'agitait de la sorte. Il lui semblait qu'elle voulait terminer tout ce qu'elle avait à faire avant que la nuit ne tombe. Pourtant, le feu les aurait éclairés et elle pourrait y voir comme en plein jour, alors pourquoi semblait-elle tant tenir à tout faire avant le coucher du soleil ?

Il arrêta bientôt de se poser de telles questions car son estomac commença à se manifester. Il n'osait lui demander si elle avait prévu un encas pour ce soir, alors il essaya de taire sa faim, et d'oublier la morsure de son estomac.

\- Henry, viens par ici, appela Emma, postée aux côtés de Rocinante et tournant le dos au jeune garçon. Tiens, j'aimerais que tu gardes ça avec toi, reprit-elle, en lui tendant un magnifique arc accompagné de son carquois taillés dans le même bois sombre.

\- Un arc ? Mais je ne sais pas m'en servir…

\- Je t'apprendrai. Mais j'aimerais que tu le gardes constamment avec toi. Qui sait ? On pourrait peut-être croiser des gardes noirs et je n'aimerais pas te savoir sans arme. Promets-moi de ne jamais le quitter. Surtout la nuit…

\- Heu… d'accord…

Henry n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais il sentait qu'Emma ne lui disait pas tout. Ils avaient déjà combattu des gardes noirs et Emma s'était très bien débrouillée toute seule. Pourquoi tenait-elle tant à ce qu'il ait lui-même une arme, dont il ne savait même pas se servir ?

Devant l'air interrogatif de l'enfant, Emma reprit la parole :

\- Un jour, ce sera à toi de nous protéger…

Lorsque Henry releva les yeux pour croiser son regard, il remarqua qu'Emma ne le regardait pas. Son regard, humide de larmes, fixait la panthère dont le pelage noir commençait à se confondre dans la nuit.

Henry ne comprenait pas le drôle de comportement d'Emma, et il sentit qu'il devait changer de sujet. Alors, comme son ventre n'avait pas décidé à se faire oublier, il demanda :

\- Heu… Emma… voulez-vous que j'aille chasser quelque chose pour manger ? J'ai faim et je ne pourrai pas dormir si j'ai le ventre vide…

Emma semblait encore perturbée, et elle continuait de donner des coups d'œil incessants au soleil, dont il ne restait maintenant qu'un fin rai de lumière à l'horizon. Elle semblait hésiter sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle ramassa son arbalète.

\- Non, j'y vais, repose-toi en attendant mon retour.

Agréablement surpris par le fait qu'il n'aurait pas à chasser lui-même pour se nourrir – après tout, quelles compétences aurait-il pu avoir à la chasse, lui qui avait toujours vécu entre quatre murs ? – il s'allongea aux côtés du feu et ferma les yeux, juste avant de voir Emma suivie de sa panthère disparaître derrière un arbre.

 **oOo**

Il fut réveillé par le grognement de son ventre, tiraillé par la faim. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? La nuit noire qui l'entourait ne laissait aucun doute quant à l'heure avancée de la nuit.

\- Emma …? Miss …? appela-t-il.

Seul l'écho du vent lui répondit. Où était-elle ? Aurait-il pu lui arriver quelque chose ? Henry commença à s'inquiéter. Il se frotta les yeux et se releva. Tout autour de lui l'entouraient les ténèbres de la nuit. Il essaya de réfléchir. Le feu brûlait, le cheval était toujours accroché au même arbre, et toutes les affaires d'Emma étaient au même endroit qu'auparavant.

Inquiet, il décida d'en avoir le cœur net, et décida de s'aventurer autour de leur camp. Peut-être s'était-elle blessée et ne pouvait-elle pas revenir à leur campement. Elle l'avait sauvé une fois, il ferait de même pour elle. Alors il ramassa son arc, se fabriqua une torche de fortune, et il s'encouragea par la parole :

\- Je n'ai pas peur dans le noir, je n'ai pas peur. Je vais aller chercher Emma, elle n'est sûrement pas loin, et on reviendra tous les deux dans quelques minutes pour déguster un magnifique lapin de garenne qu'elle aura chassé. Oui, voilà, c'est ce qui va se passer. N'est-ce pas, Rocinante ?

A l'entente de son nom, le cheval tourna négligemment la tête. Henry lui flatta l'encolure et commença à s'éloigner du campement.

\- Emma ? EMMA ? Où êtes-vous ? Etes-vous blessée ?

Henry progressait doucement, en faisant bien attention de toujours garder le campement visible dans son dos. Le feu lui donnait un repère autour duquel tourner sans trop le distancer. Il marcha de longues minutes et le découragement commença à l'envahir. Que s'était-il passé ? Il commençait à angoisser. Etait-elle morte ? Capturée ? Comment ferait-il alors sans sa protectrice ?

Perdu dans ces pensées toutes plus angoissantes les unes que les autres, il sursauta quand le craquement d'une brindille interrompit le silence de la nuit. Inconsciemment, quelque chose lui intimait que ce n'était pas Emma, alors il se cacha derrière un arbre, et retint sa respiration. A nouveau le même bruit se fit entendre. Il lui semblait qu'un homme ou un animal marchait sur les feuilles mortes de la forêt. Il tendit le cou le plus discrètement possible et observa devant lui.

Ce n'était pas Emma. Ce n'était même pas un homme. Un majestueux cygne d'un blanc immaculé déambulait entre les arbres. Il était d'une taille imposante et irradiait d'un éclat presque surnaturel.

Le sang d'Henry ne fit qu'un tour, et il se mit à rire en silence de sa lâcheté. Ce n'était qu'un cygne ! Il n'y avait aucun danger ! Au contraire, l'oiseau pourrait sans aucun doute apaiser sa faim… Alors, sans faire aucun bruit, il attrapa une flèche, banda son arc et visa. L'eau lui en venait déjà à la bouche… Il allait se régaler…

Il allait tirer quand il sentit une main douce sur son épaule. Surpris, il sursauta et lâcha la flèche complètement à côté de sa cible et le cygne s'éloigna d'un pas allant dans l'obscurité de la forêt.

Henry se retourna, à la fois soulagé d'avoir retrouvé Emma, mais déçu par la disparition de son repas. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit, face à lui, une femme inconnue, mais magnifique, aux cheveux aussi noirs que ceux d'Emma étaient blonds. Sa chevelure dénouée lui arrivait aux épaules et son noir de jais se confondait avec l'obscurité alentour. Elle était vêtue d'une simple robe ample blanche, contrastant avec le noir de la nuit et rendant son apparition presque divine. La surprise le fit reculer de quelques pas, sans pouvoir la quitter des yeux. Elle était impressionnante de beauté. Son visage parfait abritait deux yeux d'un noir profond qui semblaient sonder l'âme d'Henry.

Lâchant un bref instant le regard du jeune garçon, elle regarda le cygne s'éloigner avec un sourire satisfait, et quand elle posa à nouveau son regard sur Henry, elle plongea ses yeux noirs dans les siens, le pétrifiant sur place. Ces yeux… Ils étaient si profonds… Pourquoi lui semblaient-ils si familiers… ? Tout en maintenant leurs regards rivés l'un dans l'autre, elle lui fit « non » de la tête.

\- Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? réussit-il enfin à demander.

Pour toute réponse, elle mit son doigt sur sa bouche et chuchota :

\- Chut…

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Où est Emma ? réitéra le garçon avec un peu plus d'assurance.

La mystérieuse femme ne répondit toujours pas, et lui tourna le dos, libérant enfin ses yeux de leur emprise. Henry ne comprenait pas. Qui était-elle ? Que faisait-elle dans cette forêt ? Pourquoi avait-elle délibérément sauvé ce cygne ? Mais une autre question surtout perturbait Henry : pourquoi lui semblait-il connaître son énigmatique regard?

\- Attendez ! Ne partez pas ! Est-ce que vous connaissez Emma ? Où est-elle ? Elle s'est perdue et je ne sais pas où elle est…

La femme se retourna et le fixa de toute sa hauteur. Elle semblait une nouvelle fois plonger dans les tréfonds de son âme par la seule force de son regard perçant. L'assurance dont faisait preuve le jeune garçon quelques minutes auparavant s'envola aussitôt et il se sentit ridiculement petit à côté du mystère entourant cette femme magnifique.

\- Retourne au camp et rendors-toi… Ne crains rien pour Emma, elle va bien, lui chuchota-t-elle d'une voix douce avec un petit sourire bienveillant.

\- Mais…

\- C'est tout ce que tu dois savoir pour le moment, conclut-elle avant de se retourner et de se fondre dans l'obscurité épaisse de la forêt.

Henry se retrouva seul presque aussitôt. Si la flèche ne gisait pas à quelques mètres devant lui, il aurait aisément pu croire qu'il avait rêvé ce qui venait de se passer. Il courut la ramasser, et se redirigea à grands pas vers le campement. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Il ne dormirait pas et attendrait qu'Emma revienne et il l'interrogerait sur ce qui venait de se passer. Elle n'allait plus tarder…

Mais, malgré sa volonté de rester éveillé, ses paupières se firent de plus en plus lourdes, et il sombra rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

 **Alors, à votre avis, qui est cette mystérieuse jeune femme ? Pas trop difficile, non ? Je m'arrête car je sens le spoil arriver lol**

 **N'hésitez pas, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Bonne semaine, bisous !**


	3. Que me cachez-vous ?

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Qui dit samedi dit nouveau chapitre !**

 **Merci pour vos réactions sur le précédent... Certaines ont trouvé le film, d'autres ont compris le mystère, mais je ne dévoilerai pas encore le secret tout de suite. Nous allons rester dans le regard de Henry et pour le moment, il n'est pas prêt à comprendre ce qui se trame autour d'Emma et de sa panthère...**

 **Au programme : pas de révélations, mais du fluff entre nos deux héros qui commencent à se connaître et à s'apprécier, et le grand méchant magicien qui commence à paniquer...**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Que me cachez-vous ?

\- Debout, marmotte ! Le soleil est déjà haut !

Henry sursauta dans son sommeil, brusquement rappelé à la réalité par cette voix forte qui lui hurlait dans les oreilles et les bras puissants qui le secouaient comme un prunier. Le corps douloureux d'avoir dormi à même le sol, le jeune garçon ouvrit doucement les paupières et s'assit en tailleur afin de masser ses membres encore engourdis.

\- Allez, Henry, réveille-toi ! Sache que, normalement, l'écuyer se doit d'être réveillé avant le chevalier, afin de seller son cheval et préparer toutes ses affaires.

\- Em… Emma ? bredouilla-t-il, à la fois surpris et soulagé de la revoir, après les inquiétudes de la nuit.

\- Eh bien, oui, c'est moi ! répondit-elle en souriant. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, allez, debout ! Viens, j'ai chassé un lièvre pendant ton sommeil… Je suis sûre que tu dois avoir faim.

Tout en réveillant le jeune garçon du mieux qu'elle pouvait, Emma s'activait et rangeait leurs affaires qu'elle avait sorties pour la nuit. Henry était maintenant complètement réveillé et il se leva d'un bond pour se jeter dans les bras du chevalier. D'abord surprise, Emma recula de quelques pas, avant de se laisser aller dans l'étreinte et de resserrer le garçon contre elle. Un sourire tendre s'étira sur ses lèvres.

\- Eh bien… tu as le réveil câlin, toi…, plaisanta-t-elle. On peut dire que tu as la reconnaissance du ventre !

\- Vous êtes là, vous êtes revenue ! répétait-il comme s'il n'en revenait toujours pas.

\- Mais où voulais-tu que je sois allée ? lui demanda-t-elle en riant.

Henry et Emma s'assirent en tailleur autour des braises de la nuit, et la panthère noire vint, comme la veille, s'allonger aux côtés de sa maîtresse et poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Après avoir tendu à Henry une cuisse de lièvre parfaitement grillée, elle déposa le reste de la carcasse devant son animal qui la dévora presque aussi vite que le fit le jeune garçon. Emma laissa ses doigts se perdre dans la fourrure ébène, et elle croqua elle aussi à pleine dents dans un morceau de viande.

\- Hier soir, quand vous êtes partie chasser, vous n'êtes pas revenue et je me suis inquiété, répondit-il la bouche pleine. Alors, j'ai voulu aller vous chercher et…

\- Tu as quitté le camp ? dit-elle avec un sérieux retrouvé.

Ses yeux brillaient et tressautaient, comme apeurés. Henry comprit qu'il avait sans doute fait une bêtise, mais il continua sur sa lancée. Il était trop tard pour lui mentir…

\- Heu, oui, mais je ne vous trouvais pas et j'avais peur qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose…

\- Henry… ce n'est pas prudent. Imagine que tu sois tombé sur des gardes noirs…

\- Il n'y en avait pas, la coupa-t-il d'un ton plein d'assurance. Et je voulais vous sauver… Mais je ne vous ai pas trouvée. Par contre, j'ai vu quelqu'un de très bizarre…

A ces mots, Emma leva à nouveau les yeux et fixa Henry, comme elle le faisait quand elle s'apprêtait à dire ou entendre quelque chose d'important. Henry commençait à comprendre ses réactions, maintenant qu'il la côtoyait depuis quasiment une journée. Elle prit la parole, soudainement très intéressée :

\- « Quelqu'un », tu dis ? Tu as vu qui c'était ?

\- Oui, c'était une femme. Une femme magnifique… Elle avait l'air de vous connaître car elle m'a dit que vous alliez bien et qu'il fallait que je retourne me coucher.

Le garçon se souvenait parfaitement de la scène et il aurait pu dessiner le splendide visage de cette femme de mémoire tant elle l'avait marqué. Il regarda Emma, mais elle avait les yeux fixés sur sa panthère, et ils semblaient briller d'humidité. En un éclair, elle se ressaisit et demanda :

\- Et est-ce que cette femme t'a dit son nom… ?

\- Non. A vrai dire, elle est repartie aussi vite qu'elle est apparue et je n'ai pas pu lui parler.

\- Eh bien, jeune écuyer, tu as eu de la chance de la voir. Oui, beaucoup de chance… reprit-elle, les yeux penchés sur le félin.

Son ton était étrange… Comme si elle ne parlait plus au jeune garçon, mais plutôt… à elle-même. Henry n'aurait su dire ce qu'il se passait, mais il sentait qu'Emma lui cachait des choses. Il aurait été bien incapable de dire pourquoi, mais il sentait une certaine tristesse dans la voix d'Emma, ainsi qu'une petite pointe de jalousie. Que lui cachait-elle ?

\- Vous la connaissez ? reprit-il, décidé à en savoir plus.

\- Non, dit-elle sèchement en se relevant.

Elle épousseta ses vêtement, et frappa les quelques braises du pied afin d'éteindre complètement le feu.

\- Allez, finis ton repas, et debout, dit-elle enfin après s'être éclairci la voix. Il est temps d'y aller…

 **oOo**

Il allait passer un très mauvais moment. Il le savait, mais ne rien dire serait risquer un courroux encore plus grand, quand leur maître viendrait à l'apprendre. Alors, la mort dans l'âme, le chevalier prit une grande respiration et frappa à la porte de la salle du conseil du château de Rumplestiltskin.

Sa blessure à l'épaule le faisait encore souffrir, mais il n'en avait cure. Il préférait souffrir plutôt qu'être mort, à l'instar de ses deux compagnons d'arme moins chanceux que lui. Il n'avait eu le temps de distinguer leur mystérieux agresseur si habile à l'arbalète, mais l'étrange animal qui le suivait pourrait être un signe distinctif très précieux pour le retrouver. Et il savait que le seigneur donnerait cher pour ce renseignement. Aussi, dès qu'il avait pu se relever et fuir ce lieu de massacre, sa seule volonté, avant même de soigner sa blessure, fut de récupérer son cheval et de cavaler jusqu'au château.

Des heures plus tard, affaibli par les soubresauts du cheval et sa blessure qui n'avait cessé de saigner, il s'était évanoui aux portes de la forteresse. Ce n'est que bien plus tard, une fois ses forces retrouvées, qu'il se rappela ce qui lui était arrivé et l'importance de la nouvelle qu'il devait faire parvenir à son seigneur.

\- Qui me dérange ? couina une petite voix peu accueillante derrière l'épaisse porte en bois massif.

\- Messire, j'ai des informations de la plus haute importance concernant l'évasion de votre prisonnier, lança-t-il, peu assuré.

\- Entrez, répondit simplement le magicien.

Le soldat poussa la lourde porte. L'obscurité épaississait l'atmosphère de la pièce, si bien qu'il ne distinguait qu'à peine le sorcier, assis, un gros livre ouvert sur les genoux.

\- Tu as des informations, dis-tu ? Tu veux dire que vous l'avez retrouvé et enfermé, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda en levant à peine les yeux de sa lecture.

Son ton mielleux provoquait toujours des frissons dans le dos du chevalier. Comment allait-il réagir quand il apprendrait qu'il errait toujours dans la nature ? Il sut sa dernière arrivée quand il dit d'une voix basse :

\- Non, monseigneur. Il nous a à nouveau échappé, mais nous avons été pris dans un guet-apens. Il n'était pas seul, un chevalier armé était avec lui et nous a décimés. Je suis le seul rescapé…

\- Dois-je comprendre que le garçon est toujours dans la nature, et que tu viens ici me déranger en te trouvant des excuses pitoyables pour justifier votre incompétence à combattre un chevalier à trois contre un ? TROIS CONTRE UN ? EST-CE VRAIMENT CE QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ?

Il allait mourir, il le savait. Le mage n'était déjà plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, et une rage folle bouillonnait dans ses veines. Il pouvait voir sa magie crépiter entre ses doigts, et savait que sa dernière heure avait sonné. Aussi quand il sentit les doigts fins et froids enserrer sa gorge, il usa de ses dernières forces pour crier :

\- JE SAIS COMMENT LE RETROUVER !

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser retourner là-bas et tout gâcher une nouvelle fois ? dit-il, sarcastique, en resserrant sa prise sur le cou du malheureux soldat qui commençait à perdre ses couleurs.

\- Il… avec… animal…gros chat… noir…, laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle.

Rumplestiltskin desserra ses doigts, à l'entente de ces mots. Un long frisson venait de traverser sa colonne vertébrale. « Noon… c'est impossible… » Il était pétrifié. Pour la première fois de sa vie, sans doute, il ne savait plus quoi faire ni quoi penser… Le pauvre chevalier en profita pour masser sa gorge endolorie, et reprendre son souffle, avant d'enchaîner :

\- Le chevalier est accompagné d'un étrange animal noir, comme un gros chat, avec des yeux jaunes et des crocs longs comme des couteaux. C'est un animal du Diable ! Il ne sera pas difficile de les retrouver ! Si vous retrouvez l'animal, vous retrouverez le chevalier et le jeune garçon…

Face à lui, le souverain ne réagissait toujours pas. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce drôle de comportement, mais décida d'en profiter pour sauver sa vie.

\- Maître, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais me retirer.

Ces derniers mots tirèrent le mage de sa torpeur et de ses pensées. Il se rapprocha du chevalier qui avait presque atteint la porte de la salle.

\- Un animal noir, comme un gros chat, tu dis ? Es-tu sûr de ce que tu avances ?

\- Oui, maître, je l'ai vu de mes yeux. Il nous a poursuivis, avant que le chevalier ne nous atteigne avec ses flèches.

\- Et ce chevalier, comment est-il ?

Rumplestiltskin semblait maintenant complètement paniqué. Ses yeux tremblants brillaient d'une lueur jaune surnaturelle. Tout en voulant rester calme devant son chevalier, il ne pouvait cacher les petits tics qui dévoraient son visage et ses mains qui tremblaient.

\- Je ne l'ai pas bien vu, il était dans notre dos… Mais je crois avoir vu une armure et un cheval blanc.

Non, cela ne pouvait pas être elle, cela ne _devait_ pas l'être… Une sueur glacée perlait à présent sur les tempes du magicien. Un seul détail pourrait le rassurer sur l'identité de cet étrange personnage…

\- As-tu vu ses cheveux ? LES AS-TU VUS ? hurlait maintenant le sorcier, comme pris d'une transe incontrôlable.

« En quoi ses cheveux pouvaient avoir la moindre importance ? », s'interrogea le chevalier. Décidément, ce mage était très étrange. Mais s'il voulait éviter la mort, il pensa à raison qu'il devait éviter les questions, alors il répondit simplement :

\- Non, monseigneur, je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de les voir. Je suis désolé…

\- ET SA VOIX ? L'as-tu entendu parler ?

\- Non, maître, réitéra-t-il. Tout s'est passé très vite. Le seul détail que j'ai vu est cet étrange animal noir comme les ténèbres qui m'a donné la chair de poule avant que je ne m'écroule au sol.

\- Sors de là.

Le chevalier ne se fit pas prier et sortit avec soulagement de la pièce oppressante. Le lourd claquement de la porte fit sursauter Rumplestiltskin qui se mit à faire les cent pas.

« Elle est vivante. C'est impossible… Que fait-elle dans mon royaume ? Aurait-elle décidé de… ? Non, je n'ose y penser… Et la panthère est encore à ses côtés ? Fichtre, que faire ? Et si le garçon est avec elle, est-ce que cela signifierait que… A-t-elle compris le lien qui les unit ? Je dois agir au plus vite ! »

Les pensées tournaient à une vitesse folle dans le cerveau pétrifié d'angoisse du magicien. Que devait-il faire ? Donner l'alerte ? Partir lui-même à leur recherche ? Pourrait-il mettre fin seul à tout cela ?

 **oOo**

Loin de là, à des heures de distance, Henry et Emma ne se doutaient pas des tourments qu'ils venaient de causer au château du magicien maléfique. La jeune femme, un arc dans les mains, visait un arbre situé à quelques mètres. Après un bref instant de concentration, elle plissa un œil, banda l'arc, et la flèche alla se planter directement dans la cible visée. A ses côtés, Henry n'avait rien perdu du spectacle et siffla d'admiration l'exploit réalisé par Emma.

Il y avait dans ses yeux un éclat particulier, mêlé d'admiration et d'affection naissante. Il n'avait jamais connu sa mère, et n'avait même, pour ainsi dire, jamais eu de modèle féminin auquel il aurait pu s'attacher. Toute sa jeunesse avait été bercée par ses relations plus ou moins amicales avec ses codétenus, avec qui il jouait, se disputait ou simplement discutait… Mais il n'avait jamais connu la douceur des bras maternels, ni l'amour d'une mère. Il ne s'en était jamais plaint, cela ne lui avait jamais manqué, et il avait toujours écouté les récits d'amour maternel d'une oreille distraite.

Mais aux côtés d'Emma, tout avait changé… Avec elle, il se sentait en sécurité et protégé. Il savait que rien ne lui arriverait. S'il avait faim, elle chassait et le nourrissait, s'il avait froid, elle lui prêtait une étoffe tissée… Il n'avait jamais connu ce genre de relation avec personne et lui-même n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il vivait. Il sentait juste qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

\- Allez, à toi, gamin, essaie ! dit-elle en lui tendant l'arc et une flèche.

Son regard bienveillant encouragea Henry, qui prit les armes de bon cœur.

\- Tout d'abord, tu dois tenir l'arc de ta main gauche, et tirer en même temps la flèche et la corde de ta main droite… Ensuite, tu-

\- Heu, stop stop stop ! La main gauche… c'est celle-là ? demanda-t-il en levant une main au hasard.

Emma sourit, mi-agacée, mi-attendrie. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait reprendre son éducation depuis le départ, mais elle se jura d'essayer de lui apprendre au mieux tout ce qu'elle pourrait. Alors, elle se plaça dans son dos et lui plaça l'arc dans les mains en le guidant.

Ils levèrent les mains ensemble et Emma guida le bras droit d'Henry afin qu'il bande la corde.

\- Tu vois, tu bandes l'arc de cette façon, en amenant ta main droite au niveau de ton oreille. Tu sens la résistance de la corde ?

\- Oui, c'est dur de tirer dessus…

\- Dis-toi bien que plus tu tireras, plus ta flèche ira loin. Quand tu sauras bien viser, tu apprendras à doser pour que ta flèche soit tirée à la vitesse parfaite pour chaque cible… Tu es prêt à lâcher ?

\- OUI !

\- Alors, on y va… Un, deux, trois !

Emma lâcha la main d'Henry. Le jeune garçon se retrouva complètement déstabilisé, et la flèche tomba mollement à ses pieds. Emma éclata de rire, à la vision de ce petit garçon tenant un arc presque aussi grand que lui, une flèche à ses pieds, et la bouille déconfite.

\- Pfiou, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si difficile… Et c'est pas la peine de se moquer, hein…

-Oh, je ne me moque pas, gamin ! Tu sais, on a tous commencé par là…

\- Qui c'est qui vous a appris, à vous ?

\- J'avais un maître d'armes, à l'époque…, répondit-elle, le regard perdu dans le lointain.

\- Vous étiez noble, alors ? Vous habitiez dans un château ? Alors, pourquoi vous êtes chevalier errant, maintenant ?

Emma se ressaisit aussitôt, et afficha un grand sourire qu'elle voulut détendu, avant de répondre :

\- Oulaah, ça fait trop de questions, tout ça… Allez, recommence et cette fois, je t'aide de loin…

Henry essaya, recommença, tira et tira à nouveau… Il ne comptait plus les essais ratés, les flèches atterrissant complètement à côté de la cible, ou carrément hors de la zone de tir. Parfois même, il ratait de peu Rocinante ou la panthère qui ouvrait alors un œil, dérangée dans sa sieste. Mais il ne se décourageait pas, et Emma l'observait. Elle était attendrie par ce petit homme que la vie avait bien malmené, mais qui se battait, encore et encore pour réussir. Elle était admirative de sa force de caractère, et elle se reconnaissait avec émotion en lui au même âge.

Enfin, après de longues heures d'essai laborieux, Henry réussit à atteindre l'arbre-cible. Surpris et heureux, il accueillit son exploit avec un grand cri et des sauts de joie.

\- J'AI REUSSI ! J'AI REUSSI !

Il se précipita vers Emma qu'il encercla de ses petits bras. Fière de lui, elle lui frotta le haut de la tête.

\- Bravo, p'tit gars ! Je suis sûre qu'on arrivera à faire quelque chose de toi !

Henry leva la tête et croisa le regard admiratif d'Emma. La fierté qu'il y lut l'émut et il resserra sa prise contre sa taille. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne se recule et lui dise :

\- Allez, maintenant que tu sais tirer, on va aller à la chasse ! Tu as faim ?

Le grand « OUI ! » qu'elle recueillit la fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

 **oOo**

Assis autour du feu, Emma, Henry et la panthère dégustaient silencieusement le résultat de leur chasse. Même Rocinante broutait tranquillement les fougères qui les entouraient. Il commençait à se faire tard et Emma avait décidé qu'ils resteraient là pour la nuit.

Dans le silence environnant, une question taraudait l'esprit d'Henry. Il voulait la poser depuis qu'il avait rencontré Emma mais n'avait jamais osé. Mais il se dit qu'il commençait à la connaître suffisamment pour qu'il ose enfin.

\- Miss, est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? Je vous suis depuis presque deux jours maintenant, et je fais tout ce que vous me demandez : je vous aide à chasser, à préparer les repas, je selle et nettoie Rocinante, je vous fais la discussion – ne dites rien, je sais que je suis une bonne compagnie, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur – mais…

\- Mais … ?

\- J'aimerais bien savoir où on va, en fait… Vous avez l'air très décidée sur le chemin à prendre et j'aimerais bien que vous me le disiez…

Emma sembla peser le pour et le contre quelques instants avant de répondre :

\- Tu as raison, tu as le droit de savoir. Voilà… je me dirige vers le château du magicien Rumplestiltskin.

Henry lâcha de surprise les baies qu'il était en train de déguster. Son visage perdit ses couleurs et ses membres se mirent à trembler involontairement.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je ne pas peux pas retourner là-bas, vous le savez très bien !

Il était maintenant complètement paniqué, et Emma tenta de le rassurer.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je te protègerai. Mais je _dois_ y aller… J'ai une longue histoire à régler là-bas.

\- NON ! Je refuse ! Je ne veux pas y aller ! Si j'y retourne, je serai repris, et ça, jamais ! Jamais je ne remettrai les pieds dans ces cachots de malheur !

Emma n'avait jamais vu le jeune garçon aussi apeuré. Il semblait vraiment angoissé à l'idée d'être rattrapé. Il devait avoir vécu de véritables horreurs pour qu'il soit effrayé à ce point, et que même la promesse de sa protection ne le rassure pas.

Mais elle devait y aller. Elle se l'était promis depuis des années. Elle devait y aller, _pour_ _elles_ … Elle ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. Mais le jeune garçon, qui semblait avoir été mis sur sa route par le destin, était complètement tétanisé à l'idée d'y retourner. Pour qu'il accepte, elle devait le rassurer. Alors, elle décida de s'ouvrir à lui.

\- Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

A ces mots, elle se leva et se dirigea vers un de ses sacs qu'elle avait décroché de la selle de Rocinante. Elle fouilla à l'intérieur et en sortit soudain une longue épée protégée d'un fourreau de cuir. Henry n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle possédait un tel arsenal : une arbalète, un arc, et maintenant une épée… Quel mystère lui cachait-elle encore ?

\- Regarde, dit-elle, en sortant l'épée de son fourreau.

L'éclat rougeoyant du soleil couchant se reflétait sur la lame et renvoyait dans les yeux d'Emma une lueur ambrée. Ses pupilles brillaient. Il y lut une détermination sans faille.

\- C'est l'épée de ma famille. Elle nous appartient depuis plusieurs générations. Alors, oui, pour répondre à ta question, je suis noble.

\- Ahaaa, j'en étais sûr, plaisanta Henry.

Mais Emma avait gardé son air sérieux et les yeux fixés sur l'arme.

\- J'ai une tâche à accomplir là-bas… Une vengeance. Et j'ai juré que cette arme serait l'outil de cette vengeance. Voilà pourquoi je dois me rendre au château.

\- Une vengeance ? Mais de qui devez-vous vous venger ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Je ne peux t'en dire plus, mais je vais avoir besoin de toi…, répondit-il en remettant délicatement l'épée dans son fourreau.

\- De moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu connais ce château, tu t'en es même enfui… Tu pourras m'être d'une aide précieuse. Veux-tu donc bien m'aider ?

Les beaux yeux verts n'avaient jamais été si implorants. Henry ne sut y résister. Il savait qu'avec Emma à ses côtés, il serait en sécurité… Mais serait-ce bien raisonnable d'y retourner quand même, en bravant le danger ? A quoi bon se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Il soupira, résigné.

\- D'accord… Mais en échange, je veux tout savoir : pourquoi cette vengeance ? Qui voulez-vous chercher là-bas ? Vous savez tout de moi, mais je ne sais rien de vous…

Emma plongea ses yeux dans le regard triste d'Henry. Même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, c'était encore trop tôt…

\- Un jour, tu sauras tout, je te le promets. Mais pas aujourd'hui…

Henry afficha un air déçu, mais il avait confiance en elle. Il savait qu'elle s'ouvrirait à lui quand elle serait vraiment prête. En attendant, il patienterait. Emma jeta un coup d'œil au soleil. Il s'apprêtait à se coucher. Il avait déjà disparu derrière la cime des arbres et l'obscurité de la forêt commençait à se faire ressentir, enveloppant les amis dans un voile opaque.

\- Allez, couche-toi. On a encore de la marche demain…

\- Heu… et vous, Emma ? Où allez-vous dormir ?

\- Eh bien, ici, à tes côtés… Quelle question…, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Henry sentait qu'elle n'était pas sereine. Alors qu'en temps normal, elle était toujours posée et que ses paroles étaient à chaque fois mûrement réfléchies, elle semblait maintenant se précipiter. Quelque chose clochait… En préparant sa couche pour la nuit, il l'observa du coin de l'œil. Comme la veille, elle s'agitait, courait partout et regardait constamment le coucher du soleil… Henry était bien décidé à en savoir plus… Il était sûr que la nuit avait un rapport avec l'état d'énervement de la jeune femme, alors il lui demanda :

\- Miss… Et si cette nuit, je la revois ?

\- Qui donc ? demanda Emma, sans quitter le soleil des yeux.

\- La jeune femme brune que j'ai vue hier…, répondit-il innocemment.

Ce n'est qu'à ces mots qu'elle le regarda, semblant enfin comprendre ce qu'il disait. Elle plissa les yeux, comme sous l'effet d'une forte réflexion intérieure :

\- Dis-lui…, commença-t-elle avec un sourire triste. Non, rien. Et puis de toute façon, je ne sais même pas de qui tu veux parler, conclut-elle brusquement.

L'émotion d'Emma l'avait trahie, Henry aurait pu jurer qu'elle lui mentait. Alors sans broncher, il s'allongea et fit semblant de s'endormir. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas, et cette nuit, il en aurait le cœur net. Entre ses paupières entrouvertes, il arrivait à distinguer Emma qui continuait à tout ranger, tout en jetant des coups d'œil rapides entre le soleil et le jeune garçon couché au sol. Elle semblait vouloir être sûre qu'il était bien endormi.

Henry ferma les yeux et laissa sa respiration devenir le plus calme possible. Il entendit Emma s'approcher et se pencher au-dessus de lui, comme si elle voulait vérifier qu'il était bien endormi. Quand elle s'en fut assurée, elle s'écarta et Henry l'entendit s'éloigner de lui.

Sans un bruit, il rouvrit les yeux et se releva juste à temps pour la voir, elle et sa panthère, s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

La nuit tomba complètement à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu... N'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce qui vous passe par la tête :)**

 **Bonne semaine ! Bisous !**


	4. Apprendre à se connaître

**Bonsoir, bonsoir !**

 **Il neige, par chez vous ? ^^ On est mieux au chaud chez soi à lire des fics, n'est-ce pas ? ;)**

 **Voici donc la suite de mon histoire, dernier chapitre de calme avant la tempête ; ça va s'accélérer un peu dès le chapitre prochain. Au programme : scènes de vie quotidienne (ou plutôt nocturnes) avec Regina, cette fois :)**

 **Au fait, merci pour les reviews et les follows !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Apprendre à se connaître

Un noir d'encre avait recouvert la forêt, et l'épaisseur de la nuit empêchait Henry de voir à plus de dix pas devant lui. La lueur blafarde de la pleine lune peinait à traverser la couche opaque de nuages noirâtres qui l'entourait de ses bras sombres. Debout au milieu du camp, Henry plissa les yeux mais il était déjà trop tard : Emma et son félin avaient disparu dans les profondeurs nocturnes.

\- Mince, râla-t-il pour lui-même… Mais où est-ce qu'elle va, toutes les nuits, comme ça ?

Comme la veille, il décida de partir à sa recherche et s'enfonça entre les arbres. Pas un bruit, pas un souffle de vent… Tout était calme et serein. Seul un lointain hululement donnait à peu de vie à cette obscurité. Henry hésita un instant à briser la sérénité du lieu. La nuit n'appartient pas aux humains, et il se sentait comme un impie pillant un lieu sacré. Mais il devait en savoir plus sur Emma.

\- MISS ? cria-t-il. Où êtes-vous ? EMMA ? EMMAAA ?

Pour toute réponse, le hululement arrêta son chant, sans doute surpris par cet étrange cri d'homme. Henry tendit l'oreille mais il n'entendit rien : pas une parole, pas un bruit de pas…

\- C'est quand même bizarre, cette histoire… J'ai beau avoir passé ma vie en prison, j'en ai côtoyé, des gens, et je sens bien quand on me cache des choses… Essayons autre chose…

Henry réfléchit un court instant et décida de ruser. Il se cacha derrière un arbre, et recommença à crier :

\- Bon, tant pis, je suis fatigué : je retourne au camp ! Je vous verrai demain matin !

Il accompagna ses paroles de bruits de pas feutrés, qu'il imita en marchant dans les feuilles de plus en plus doucement. Puis, il ouvrit les yeux et il attendit. Qu'attendait-il ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même mais il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait le découvrir qu'en patientant, caché ici.

Et sa ruse fonctionna : après quelques minutes d'attente, il perçut un mouvement entre les arbres, quelques mètres devant lui. Une silhouette encapuchonnée de noir déambulait entre les buissons. Il avança sans un bruit. Henry n'arrivait pas à percevoir son visage, mais quelque chose lui intimait que ce n'était pas Emma. La démarche était plus lente, sa taille était un peu plus petite… Il ne tenait plus en place. Pouvait-il s'approcher et entamer la conversation comme si de rien n'était ? Il se rappela les conseils avisés d'Emma : « Fais attention aux gardes noirs ! ». Ne s'étaient-ils pas déjà cachés sous de longues capuches sombres, le jour où Emma l'avait sauvé ? Il avait beau se souvenir de tout cela, il sentait au fond de lui qu'il ne risquait rien. Alors, il continua sa progression en direction de la silhouette.

Elle avançait, toujours de dos. Où allait-elle ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Elle semblait ne pas avoir de destination précise : elle errait, revenait sur ses pas, tournant en rond, mais ne s'éloignait jamais du camp. Parfois, elle cueillait une baie et la portait à la bouche. Parfois, elle s'asseyait et contemplait la lune. Il l'observa longtemps. Il était fasciné par cette drôle de créature de la nuit, qui lui faisait penser, par certains côtés, à la panthère d'Emma. Mêmes démarches silencieuses et même couleur sombre…

La silhouette était assise sur une souche lorsqu'un bruit lui fit tourner la tête. A quelques mètres d'elle avançait, de sa démarche royale, le cygne qu'Henry avait voulu chasser la veille. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Combien de kilomètres avaient-ils marché dans la journée ? Une dizaine, une vingtaine ? Plus… ? Combien y avait-il de possibilités pour que ce cygne soit le même que la veille ? Et pourtant, il aurait pu en mettre sa main au feu, ce cygne _était_ le même ! Sa prestance, sa taille incroyable, le blanc presque argenté de ses plumes… Tout prouvait qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Mais sa surprise ne s'arrêta pas là. Ses yeux s'écarquillaient de plus en plus en observant l'animal avancer délibérément vers la silhouette noire, et se laisser caresser le cou, les yeux fermés.

Un cygne apprivoisé ? Tout se brouillait dans le cerveau d'Henry. Il n'arrivait plus à comprendre. Où était Emma ? Qui était cette silhouette ? Comment pouvait-on apprivoiser un cygne ? Et puis surtout comment avait-il fait pour parcourir le même chemin qu'eux ? Trop de questions se mélangeaient dans sa tête et il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement.

\- Bonsoir…

Henry sursauta. Avait-il été découvert ? Il n'eut besoin que d'un court instant pour comprendre que la voix grave ne s'adressait pas à lui, mais au volatile qui fermait toujours les yeux sous les caresses. Il n'avait plus besoin de voir son visage, sa voix l'avait trahie. Henry l'aurait reconnue entre mille : cette voix profonde appartenait à la mystérieuse femme de la nuit. Il tendit l'oreille et essaya d'entendre les chuchotements.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller bien… Et tu t'occupes parfaitement de Rocinante, c'est très bien… Mais j'aimerais bien que tu me dises où tu nous conduis comme ça…

Les gestes doux que la femme mystérieuse avait pour le cygne faisaient écho à la tendresse qu'Henry percevait dans sa voix. Pensait-elle vraiment que ce cygne allait lui répondre ? Henry allait tellement d'étonnements en étonnements depuis le début de la nuit qu'il n'en aurait même pas été surpris.

\- Et puis… qui est ce jeune homme que tu as pris sous ton aile ? Il n'est pas méchant, mais es-tu bien sûre de ce que tu fais ? Ahh, si seulement tu pouvais me répondre… Tu me manques tellement…

C'en était trop pour Henry. Comment cette mystérieuse femme connaissait son existence ? Et pourquoi parlait-elle à _un oiseau_ ? Il sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha de la femme et de l'animal.

 **oOo**

Rumplestiltskin avait longuement réfléchi. Pendant de longues heures, ses pensées avaient frémi, le pour et le contre avaient été pesés mais ce ne fut qu'au milieu de la nuit qu'il prit sa décision. Il ne pouvait confier cette mission à ses incapables de chevaliers. Alors, en hâte, il se vêtit d'un manteau de paysan et se téléporta hors de son château.

Tout était calme dans le village endormi. Personne ne remarqua la petite silhouette furtive qui se dirigeait vers la cabane du Chasseur. Réputé pour son habileté à la chasse et son talent à traquer les proies les plus diverses, le Chasseur vendait ses services au plus offrant pour une bourse d'or ou une nouvelle arme dernier cri. Et cette nuit, il était le dernier recours de Rumplestiltskin.

Le magicien frappa trois coups brefs à la porte, qui ne tarda pas à s'entrouvrir devant un grand homme hagard et mal coiffé.

\- Qui es-tu et que me veux-tu, au plein milieu de la nuit ? grogna-t-il.

Rumplestiltskin n'eut qu'à lever sa main à hauteur de visage et la vision de la chevalière du souverain fit blêmir le visage du Chasseur.

\- Oh, bonsoir, Maître…, dit-il, gêné de ne pas avoir reconnu son propre seigneur. Entrez, je vous en prie…

Le sorcier pénétra dans la cabane sans plus attendre et la porte se referma sur leurs secrets. A l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes dans la petite bicoque, il prit immédiatement ses aises et s'assit sur la première chaise venue, sans même en demander l'autorisation au propriétaire des lieux. Les murs étaient recouverts de peaux de bêtes diverses : loups, ours, chevreuils…, qui, malgré la saleté et l'humidité, donnaient une certaine chaleur à l'unique pièce de la maisonnette.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite, Monseigneur ?

\- Arrête là les flatteries, le coupa Rumplestiltskin. Tu as autant de déplaisir à me voir que moi à te côtoyer, alors allons droit au but. Je veux que tu ailles à la chasse pour moi.

\- C'est ma spécialité, je ne vous décevrai pas… Quelle sorte d'animal voulez-vous que je vous ramène ?

\- L'animal que je veux est unique en nos contrées, il voyage avec un chevalier : une femme…

\- Un chevalier ou une femme ? demanda-t-il, interloqué.

\- Une femme chevalier, le coupa-t-il, agacé. Son armure et son cheval sont d'un blanc immaculé, et ils voyagent avec un jeune garçon. Je veux que tu captures ce jeune homme… et que tu tues l'animal qui les accompagne. C'est une panthère noire. Trouve la femme et tu trouveras la panthère.

\- Considérez que c'est déjà fait, Maître…, répondit-il d'un ton obséquieux accompagné d'une révérence.

\- … Mais surtout, le plus important : ramène-moi l'enfant !

Quand il se releva, le sorcier avait déjà disparu seule une lourde bourse déposée au milieu de la table témoignait de sa présence quelques secondes plus tôt.

 **oOo**

\- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Henry, dit-il simplement.

Si la jeune femme fut surprise, elle ne le montra pas et elle tourna doucement la tête en direction de l'intrus. Le cygne, en revanche, n'eut pas le même courage et s'enfuit à toutes pattes.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, doucement. Je ne veux pas vous faire peur, c'est juste que je comprends rien à tout ce qui se passe ici…

\- Approche, répondit la mystérieuse inconnue d'un ton doux, en lui faisant signe de s'assoir à côté d'elle sur la souche.

D'un geste ample, elle retira la capuche imposante, libérant ses longs cheveux noirs qui dévalèrent sur ses épaules. Henry s'approcha encore plus près et il put enfin admirer le visage angélique de la jeune femme. Elle lui semblait encore plus belle que la veille. La pleine lune l'éclairait d'une lumière presque surnaturelle, et faisait ressortir le noir brillant de ses yeux. Ses traits fins et ses lèvres d'un rouge profond renforçaient encore plus son charisme naturel. Elle devait être princesse, ou même reine, pensait-t-il, impressionné.

Devant une telle vision, Henry n'osa avancer plus en avant. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'approcher plus près de cette déesse. Respirer le même air était déjà un immense privilège pour le pauvre garçon qu'il était, et il s'arrêta à quelques pas de la jeune femme.

\- Bonsoir Henry, je m'appelle Regina.

C'était tout ? Henry ne pouvait se satisfaire de cette simple réponse. Les questions lui venaient par milliers, et ses lèvres brûlaient de les poser toutes à la fois.

\- Pourquoi nous suivez-vous ? Et d'abord, vous êtes qui ? Vous connaissez Emma ? Et puis d'ailleurs, où est-elle, vous le savez ? Vous savez où elle part toutes les nuits ? Et puis, pourquoi vous parlez aux animaux ? Vous êtes une sorcière ?

La tirade du jeune garçon fit écarquiller les yeux de Regina, avant qu'elle ne parte dans un long fou rire. Les larmes aux yeux, elle reprit la parole :

\- Merci, Henry… Je n'avais pas ri ainsi depuis bien longtemps …

\- Et donc ? répondit-il avec impatience. Vous ne me répondez pas ?

\- Je vais répondre aux questions auxquelles je peux répondre, répondit-elle en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans ceux du jeune garçon. Mais promets-moi de ne pas insister pour avoir une réponse aux autres.

La réponse sibylline agaça Henry, qui ne put s'empêcher de ronchonner :

\- D'accord, d'accord, je promets… Mais pourquoi on ne veut jamais me répondre ? Avec Emma, c'est pareil… Je ne suis plus un enfant…

\- Cela ne m'étonne guère d'Emma, répliqua-t-elle, avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ah aaaah, vous voyez que vous connaissez Emma ! Vous vous êtes trahie !

La bonne humeur de l'enfant était communicative, et Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire… Maintenant, si tu veux bien me laisser parler, je vais répondre à quelques-unes de tes interrogations. Oui, je connais Emma. Là, en ce moment-même, je ne sais pas exactement où elle est, mais je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas loin.

\- Mais pourquoi ne revient-elle pas quand je l'appelle, alors ?, interrogea-t-il en regardant tout autour d'eux.

\- Chuuut… Tu as promis…

\- Oui, pardon, continuez…

Henry s'avança et s'assit aux côtés de Regina. Il ferma la bouche et ouvrit grand les oreilles, avide de tout comprendre enfin.

\- Je voyage à vos côtés, mais tu ne me verras que la nuit. Je goûte peu au soleil… Que dire de plus ? Ah oui, tu me demandais si j'étais une sorcière… J'ai le regret de t'informer que non. Je ne suis que… Non, oublie, je ne suis plus rien, maintenant.

\- Vous alliez dire quoi ? Vous êtes quoi ? demanda-t-il, les yeux pétillants.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter comme ça, il voulait en savoir plus… Finalement, elle ne lui avait presque rien appris…

\- Je suis… fatiguée. Voilà, je suis fatiguée. Je te propose de te ramener au camp, et de dormir. Je pense que vous allez encore beaucoup marcher, demain… D'ailleurs, sais-tu où Emma nous – vous, rectifia-t-elle aussitôt – conduit ?

Elle aussi lui cachait des choses, Henry le savait. Elle était étrange, ne répondait pas aux questions… Pouvait-il alors lui révéler leur destination ? Et si cette femme mystérieuse voulait du mal à Emma ? Il ne pouvait trahir son amie de la sorte…

\- Non, je l'ignore…

La déception passa furtivement sur le visage de Regina. Mais ce que Henry commençait à lire dans ses yeux n'était pas une simple déception. Il y voyait une profonde tristesse. Il n'eut pas besoin de prendre le temps de se demander où il avait déjà vu cette douleur au fond d'un regard. Il s'en souvint instantanément : la même mélancolie vivait dans les yeux d'Emma.

 **oOo**

Les jours et les nuits passèrent. Chaque matin, Emma réveillait Henry le soleil tout juste levé et chaque nuit, il se couchait avec l'espoir de revoir Regina. Le jour, ils avançaient courageusement vers le royaume de Rumplestiltskin, et la nuit, le garçon discutait avec la dame de la nuit, comme il aimait l'appeler. Henry appréciait de plus en plus de côtoyer ces deux femmes si différentes. Même si le sommeil commençait à lui manquer, il n'aurait sacrifié une de ces relations pour rien au monde.

Avec Emma, il apprenait à chasser, à tirer à l'arc, et ses propres progrès l'étonnaient tous les jours. Emma ne pouvait cacher la fierté dans ses yeux dès qu'il rapportait une proie au camp. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Henry avait compris qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus concernant les mystérieuses disparitions du chevalier toutes les nuits, alors il ne posait plus de questions. Il avait bien essayé une fois ou deux de l'interroger à nouveau, mais il avait à chaque fois essuyé des refus. A vrai dire, être à ses côtés lui suffisait. Sa simple présence le rassurait, et il était à l'aise à ses côtés. Il s'était même résigné à accompagner Emma jusqu'au bout de sa quête, et, avec elle et l'impressionnante panthère noire à leurs côtés, le château de Rumplestiltskin ne lui faisait plus peur.

Avec Regina, Henry découvrait le monde de la nuit : ses animaux, ses bruits, et les différentes couleurs de la lune. Elle lui apprenait à suivre les traces de sangliers ou de chevreuils et quand il était vraiment fatigué, elle l'endormait en lui racontant des histoires de princesses et de chevaliers. Dans ces moments-là, la tête sur ses genoux et bercé entre ses bras, Henry s'endormait le sourire aux lèvres. Parfois, le majestueux cygne se joignait à eux sans qu'Henry en soit inquiet. A force de le côtoyer, il lui semblait même intelligent et doux, contrairement aux banals volatiles des lacs. Celui-ci n'était pas comme les autres, Henry le savait et avait arrêté de poser des questions.

S'il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre exactement d'où elle venait et où elle passait ses journées, il en apprit un peu plus sur la vie de Regina. Elle était née dans une grande famille plutôt aisée, avait été mariée jeune et avait eu un enfant. Même si ce n'était pas beaucoup, Henry se sentait privilégié de partager ces secrets avec elle. Quand elle lui confiait un détail sur sa vie, il avait l'impression d'être le plus chanceux de la Terre. Entendre ses histoires le rapprochait d'elle et il s'en trouvait extrêmement heureux.

Bien sûr, il avait aussi parlé de sa vie il lui avait appris qu'il était orphelin, et lui avait raconté tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans les geôles du château de Rumplestiltskin. Les larmes qui naquirent alors dans ses beaux yeux noirs réchauffèrent le cœur du jeune garçon. Pour la première fois de sa vie, deux personnes compatissaient pour lui. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, et il commençait à comprendre le bonheur de se sentir aimé.

Un jour, sans même qu'il ne l'ait prévu lui-même, Henry parla de Regina. Il raconta à Emma ce qu'elle lui apprenait et ce qu'elle lui disait. Et, à son grand étonnement, alors qu'il s'attendait à une réponse évasive, lui certifiant qu'elle ne voyait pas de qui il parlait, Emma lui demanda :

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

La voix basse, les yeux baissés, elle semblait à cet instant porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Henry ne l'avait jamais vue aussi fragile et cette vision lui brisa le cœur.

\- Elle… Elle va bien… Mais, alors…

\- Oui, Henry, je la connais…

Il était muet de stupeur. Après nombre de dénégations, Emma commençait à s'ouvrir, et elle avouait connaître la mystérieuse dame de la nuit…

\- Est-ce qu'elle… Est-ce qu'elle parle de moi… ? ajouta-t-elle timidement.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Henry avant qu'il ne réponde simplement :

\- Tout le temps.

Et c'était la vérité. Même si Regina ne révélait aucune clé qui aurait permis à Henry de comprendre leur étrange lien, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la mentionner dans leurs discussions, quand elle cueillait la fleur préférée d'Emma, quand un clair de lune lui rappelait les reflets brillants dans les cheveux d'Emma…

\- S'il-te-plaît, dis-lui…

« Qu'elle me manque », fut trop difficile à prononcer, et les mots moururent sur les lèvres du chevalier.

\- … que je pense à elle, conclut-elle, en écrasant une larme au coin de son œil.

Henry ne put résister à la douleur latente de son amie, et se réfugia dans ses bras. Même s'il ne comprenait pas tout, il voyait bien qu'elle souffrait, et ses bras étaient pour le moment le seul moyen qu'il avait pour la réconforter.

 **oOo**

Une nuit, alors qu'ils observaient les étoiles, allongés sur le dos au milieu d'une clairière, Regina lança :

\- Henry… S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi où nous allons…

A cette question, les doutes premiers d'Henry rejaillirent dans son esprit. Mais les nuits passées aux côtés de Regina, et sa gentillesse eurent raison de sa méfiance. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Si elle leur avait voulu du mal, elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

\- Emma nous emmène au royaume de Rumplestiltskin, avoua-t-il, la mort dans l'âme.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Regina et elle redressa immédiatement.

\- Es-tu sûr de ce que tu avances ?

\- Malheureusement oui, j'ai déjà essayé plusieurs fois de la faire changer d'avis, mais elle refuse…

\- Noooon, elle va se jeter dans la gueule du loup, marmonna Regina qui s'était relevée et commençait à faire les cent pas. Il faut la faire renoncer à cette vengeance… Henry ?

\- … Je n'ai jamais parlé de vengeance…, rétorqua-t-il, suspicieux.

A ces mots, Regina stoppa sa marche et regarda Henry avec un air confus.

\- Si, tu as dit qu'elle voulait aller au royaume de Rumplestiltskin, pour effectuer une vengeance, maintint-elle, avec le regard un peu tremblotant.

\- Non. J'ai juste dit qu'on allait vers le royaume de Rumplestiltskin, c'est tout. Alors dites-moi, comment savez-vous qu'elle veut se venger ? Et de qui ? Dites-moi !

Regina soupira, et se rassit dans l'herbe. Elle allait parler, Henry le sentait…

\- Emma a toujours été comme ça… Impulsive, bornée…

Elle avait le regard perdu vers les étoiles, et un fin sourire triste barrait son visage.

\- Mais si bonne, si serviable, continua-t-elle. Elle est toujours prête à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin… Mais elle ne supporte pas les injustices. Qu'elle veuille se venger ne m'étonne donc pas…

\- Mais elle doit se venger de qui ?

\- De Rumplestiltskin, avoua-t-elle enfin, d'une voix presque inaudible.

\- De… Rumplestiltskin ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Une histoire nous lie à lui…

\- Quelle histoire ?

Mais devant le regard fermé de Regina, il n'insista pas. En revanche, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Une pensée qui le blessa dès qu'elle se forma distinctement dans son cerveau.

\- Mais … moi aussi, je pourrais avoir une raison de me venger de lui ! C'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle a voulu me garder à ses côtés ! Elle veut peut-être m' _utiliser_ pour sa vengeance ! Elle va se servir de moi…

\- Non, absolument pas, le coupa-t-elle avec sincérité. Je sais qu'elle a voulu te garder à ses côtés pour te protéger… Emma ne mettrait jamais un enfant en danger…

Henry souffla. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il avait une confiance aveugle en Emma et il était sûr qu'elle le protégerait toujours… Etrangement, il comprit à cet instant que Regina, qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais vue en compagnie d'Emma, semblait la connaître mieux que lui. Il était sans doute temps d'essayer d'en savoir un peu plus, alors il se lança :

\- Vous la connaissez vraiment bien… Alors pourquoi je ne vous vois jamais lui parler ? Pourquoi on dirait que vous vous évitez ? Et pourquoi Emma fait mine de ne pas vous connaître ? Dès que je parle de vous, elle fait semblant de ne pas comprendre… Mais je vois très bien qu'elle voit de qui je parle, mais elle refuse de me parler de vous… Pourquoi ?

\- C'est parce que c'est trop douloureux pour elle…

\- Douloureux ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle n'a qu'à pas se cacher toutes les nuits, et elle pourra vous parler ! Ou alors, vous, vous venez nous parler un jour et elle sera bien obligée de discuter !

Tout était pourtant si simple ! Henry ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela semblait si compliqué…

\- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque, Henry, vraiment pas…, répondit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Mais on ne peut pas…

\- Mais…-

\- S'il-te-plaît, ne demande pas pourquoi…

Henry ne put s'empêcher de sentir coupable quand il la vit disparaître dans la végétation obscure, en cachant son visage mouillé entre ses mains. Ce soir-là, il prit la première vraie décision de sa courte vie : quelle que soit la raison de leur malheur, il ferait tout pour aider Emma et Regina.

* * *

 **Vous aussi vous avez envie de dire à Henry : "Mais ouvre les yeux, bon sang !" ? Ne vous en faites pas, ça va venir lol**

 **Passez une bonne semaine et...n'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir ;)**

 **PS : si vous voulez du fluff bien écrit et chou comme tout, allez faire un tour vers le nouvel OS de Raven Feather Shadow, vous ne serez pas déçus ! Bisous !**


	5. Blessure et métamorphose

**Hey coucou tout le monde !**

 **Comment allez-vous ? Merci pour les nouvelles reviews et les follows... ^^**

 **Pour répondre à la guest, ainsi sûrement à certains d'entre vous, oui, effectivement, Henry ne comprend pas très vite. Mais pour sa défense, il n'a jamais rien vu de sa vie, n'a jamais eu connaissance de la magie et ne peut même pas envisager ce qui se passe... Mais rassurez-vous, dans ce chapitre, il commence à comprendre !**

 **Au programme : un chasseur bien déterminé, une blessure et Henry qui sauve une vie... ça commence à bouger un peu ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Blessure et métamorphose

Pendant des jours, Emma, Henry, Rocinante et la panthère continuèrent leur chemin. Les paysages verdoyants des forêts commençaient doucement à laisser place aux sols rocailleux et aux horizons montagneux. Le royaume de Rumplestiltskin n'était plus très loin… Les amis avançaient tranquillement, Emma à cheval et Henry marchant à côté d'eux, entre Rocinante et la panthère. Parfois cette dernière se laissait caresser par le jeune garçon, et ce simple geste de confiance de la part de l'animal le faisait sourire de contentement.

Oui, il était vraiment bien avec ses nouveaux amis. Mais plus la destination de leur voyage se rapprochait, plus il s'inquiétait. Que se passerait-il quand Emma serait arrivée à destination et aurait accompli sa vengeance ? Voudrait-elle encore de lui ? Ou bien pourrait-il rester avec Regina ? Il aurait voulu que le temps se fige, et que rien ne change. Il était heureux pour la première fois de sa vie.

Mais, tapi derrière un rocher, à quelques mètres de là, un sombre personnage menaçait ce bonheur. Après des jours et des jours de traque, le Chasseur avait enfin retrouvé la trace de la femme chevalier, de l'enfant et de la panthère. Des jours durant, il avait parcouru les villages et les hameaux, interrogé les habitants… Il avait suivi leurs traces dans les forêts, guetté leurs feux de camps… Et aujourd'hui, il avait enfin trouvé : ils étaient là, en chair et en os devant lui. Et il était plus que prêt à accomplir sa mission.

Il les observait. Il était sûr de lui : ces étranges personnages étaient ceux que recherchait son maître. Abrités du soleil contre une falaise de roc sec, la femme s'occupait de faire rôtir un lapin de garenne à la broche, et le jeune garçon brossait le grand cheval blanc. Il n'entendait pas ce qu'ils se disaient, mais très souvent des rires joyeux perçaient le silence. Ils semblaient sereins. Les surprendre serait facile.

Plus il les observait, plus il s'interrogeait. D'où venaient-ils ? Une femme chevalier, comme cela était étrange. Et quel était l'imposant animal qui se reposait à ses côtés ? Et puis cet enfant… Sans doute était-il celui qui s'était échappé du château, quelques semaines auparavant. Son exploit avait été raconté dans le village, et son récit était arrivé aux oreilles du Chasseur. Il avait peut-être réussi à s'échapper une fois, mais il ne ferait pas le poids face à lui. Le capturer allait être un jeu d'enfant…

Depuis son rocher, il réfléchit. Ils se trouvaient à une bonne dizaine de mètres. Il ne pourrait donc pas profiter de l'effet de surprise s'il utilisait son épée. Il lui restait donc l'option de l'arbalète. Il lui faudrait bien viser, mais avec un peu de chance, il réussirait à faire mouche dès la première flèche. Son plan était infaillible…

Il prit une flèche, arma son arbalète et visa.

 **oOo**

\- Henry, viens donc m'aider à entretenir le feu, Rocinante est bien assez propre pour aujourd'hui…

\- Me voilà, répondit le jeune garçon d'une voix enjouée.

Sans qu'ils n'en aient jamais parlé, Emma vivait les mêmes tourments que lui. Plus ils approchaient du château du magicien, plus elle se sentait mal vis-à-vis d'Henry. Il méritait de vivre heureux. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir rester indéfiniment avec lui, et le voir grandir.

Elle aurait voulu retarder ce moment le plus possible, mais elle avait une mission et elle se devait de la mener à bout. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre ainsi. Cette survie lui pesait de jour en jour et elle devait y mettre un terme. Rumplestiltskin devait payer, et il paierait, quel qu'en soit le prix.

Mais que deviendrait le jeune garçon une fois qu'elle serait enfermée, voire pire… ? Elle ne doutait pas que tuer le sorcier lui vaudrait un châtiment terrible.

Elle s'efforça de penser à autre chose, et se concentra sur la découpe du gibier enfin cuit. Elle le partagea avec son jeune ami et tous deux dégustèrent leur repas en silence. Seuls le bruit du vent et la mastication de la panthère qui dévorait son propre lièvre cru brisaient le silence environnant.

A un moment, Emma se releva pour réactiver le feu, quand soudain, une flèche siffla à son oreille. Elle l'avait ratée de seulement quelques centimètres ! Elle comprit aussitôt ce qui se passait et s'abattit sur le sol, en se jetant en même temps sur Henry.

\- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il, paniqué, le visage presque écrasé contre les cailloux.

\- Ne bouge pas, on est chassés, se contenta de répondre Emma, en tournant la tête tout autour d'elle afin de voir où se cachait leur assaillant.

Henry secoua la tête et Emma rampa à la vitesse de l'éclair jusqu'à la panthère qui s'était relevée, sous le coup de la surprise. Elle la força à se rallonger, et la rassura d'une caresse sur la tête.

\- Chut, ma belle… Ne bouge pas, je promets que tout va bien se passer…

Les yeux de l'animal brillaient d'une lueur intelligente, et Henry aurait pu jurer avoir vu un éclair de compréhension au fond de ses pupilles d'encre. Tout aussi rapidement, Emma se précipita vers son sac et sortit son arbalète. Elle réussit à éviter une nouvelle flèche, mais ne se déconcentra pas.

Une fois l'arme prête à tirer, elle se releva tout doucement. Malheureusement, le lieu n'était pas en leur faveur. Ils n'étaient protégés que d'un côté par la falaise. Et devant eux s'étendait une grande plaine aride et quasi-désertique. Aucun arbre ne les cachait, et ils étaient à la vue de tous. Elle se maudit de son imprudence. Toute à sa joie d'avoir rencontré Henry, Emma ne s'était pas méfiée depuis des jours, et il était évident que revenir sur les terres du sorcier maléfique la mettait, elle et ses amis, en grand danger. Elle aurait dû se méfier, elle aurait dû rester sur ses gardes comme elle le faisait toujours…

Mais il était trop tard pour regretter. Il était temps de passer à l'action. Alors elle se leva et cria à Henry :

\- Derrière moi ! Mettez-vous à couvert !

Henry ne se fit pas prier. Il agrippa la panthère par l'encolure et la tira vers lui. Une troisième flèche se brisa sur la falaise derrière eux, en ne passant une nouvelle fois qu'à quelques centimètres de la tête d'Emma. Rocinante accompagna les cris d'effroi du garçon par un hennissement apeuré, et tira sur sa longe pour essayer de se détacher.

\- ATTENTION , EMMA ! hurla Henry, complètement effrayé.

\- Je vais bien. Protège ma panthère, c'est tout ce que je te demande, Henry, lui répondit-elle, lui tournant toujours le dos, les yeux perdus sur l'horizon rocheux qui s'étendait devant eux.

\- Où tu te caches, espèce de lâche ? grogna Emma dans sa barbe.

Elle essayait désespérément de voir un mouvement, une ombre, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre… Mais elle n'arrivait à rien distinguer. Le soleil de l'après-midi, qui commençait à baisser vers l'horizon, l'aveuglait. Elle avait beau plisser les yeux, elle ne percevait rien. Des dizaines de gros rochers dressés sur la plaine auraient pu cacher autant d'assaillants et Emma n'arrivait pas à voir derrière lequel se dissimulait leur agresseur.

Une nouvelle flèche siffla. Mais contrairement aux précédentes, celle-ci ne visait pas Emma. Elle visait une cible beaucoup plus basse… Fort heureusement, Henry la vit arriver, et réussit à tirer la panthère vers lui avant que le carreau d'arbalète ne la touche. Emma visa et tira une flèche droit devant elle. Quand l'animal comprit ce qu'ils étaient en train de subir, il se releva et se mit à feuler, tous crocs sortis.

\- HENRY, PLAQUE-LA AU SOL ! cria Emma, en rechargeant son arbalète.

Le garçon se jeta sur le corps de la panthère mais elle se débattit, et elle se plaça devant lui et Emma, les protégeant de leur corps.

\- FAIS-LA RECULER , HENRY ! DEPECHE-TOI !

Emma visa à nouveau, mais ne distinguait toujours rien devant elle… Henry avait enfin réussi à allonger la panthère au sol, qui se débattait toujours et grognait de dépit.

\- Chut… Emma va nous protéger ! Mais en attendant, on ne doit pas bouger… Je te lâche, d'accord ? Ne bouge plus !

Henry relâcha son étreinte et la panthère resta immobile. L'intelligence de l'animal frappa une nouvelle fois le jeune garçon. Elle semblait vraiment tout comprendre, et sa volonté de les protéger le surprit. Une fois assuré qu'elle ne bougerait plus, il rampa. Il devait tout faire pour aider Emma. Alors il se dirigea vers son arc, qui gisait au sol quelques mètres plus loin. Par chance, les tirs de flèches semblaient avoir cessé. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains et se mit à ramper encore plus vite.

Henry n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son arc. Il n'avait plus qu'à tendre la main pour l'atteindre et pouvoir ainsi apporter son aide à Emma. Mais une seconde avant qu'il ne réussisse à s'en saisir, il sentit une masse imposante le soulever du sol.

\- EMMAAAA ! hurla-t-il, pétrifié et coincé entre deux énormes mains poilues.

La jeune femme se retourna aussitôt et l'effroi envahit son cerveau. La scène la glaça d'horreur : Henry se débattait entre les bras d'un homme d'une taille imposante recouvert de peaux de bêtes. Elle amena son arbalète à hauteur de sa poitrine et visa. Malheureusement, le jeune garçon se débattait tellement qu'elle risquait de le toucher si elle se décidait à tirer. Elle se précipita alors en direction de l'homme qui s'enfuyait dans la plaine, en maintenant Henry sur son épaule.

\- REVIENS, ESPECE DE MONSTRE ! hurla-t-elle, en courant.

La course prit une allure folle. L'imposant personnage semblait avaler les mètres de ses grandes enjambées. A plusieurs dizaines de mètres de lui se tenait un cheval noir. Invisible depuis la falaise, il était caché derrière un rocher et n'attendait que le retour de son maître pour filer aux quatre vents. Concentrée sur sa course, Emma angoissa : il ne devait surtout pas atteindre sa monture, sinon elle ne pourrait jamais les rattraper et elle était maintenant trop loin de Rocinante pour retourner le chercher. Alors elle accéléra le pas. Non, elle ne laisserait pas ce pauvre enfant se faire capturer à nouveau !

L'homme n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelques mètres de son cheval ! Soudain, Emma vit un éclair sombre la doubler à une vitesse impressionnante.

\- NON ! cria Emma, paniquée, quand elle comprit ce que s'apprêtait à faire sa panthère.

Mais l'animal ne tint pas compte du cri de sa maîtresse et continua sa course vers l'agresseur. En voyant un tel animal foncer droit dans sa direction, le cheval noir s'enfuit au galop. La panthère prit son élan et sauta sur le dos de l'homme, toutes griffes dehors. Il s'écroula sous le choc, et Henry en profita pour s'enfuir en courant en direction d'Emma. Sous les yeux horrifiés d'Emma et d'Henry se déroula alors un combat au corps-à-corps entre ces deux forces de la nature. Couvert comme il l'était de toutes les peaux des malheureux animaux tués de ces propres mains, le Chasseur se confondait avec le noir profond du pelage de la panthère. Les corps tournaient, se relevaient, retombaient… Les cris rauques de l'homme, les grognements de la bête et les bruits des griffes qui déchiraient le tissu se mêlaient aux cris effrayés d'Emma et d'Henry.

Pouvait-elle tirer ? Pouvait-elle prendre le risque de rater le Chasseur et de blesser l'animal ? L'incertitude et l'inaction rendait folle Emma. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à assister à cela en simple spectatrice…

Soudain, un feulement horrible… et la panthère s'écroula sur le côté. Une flèche était plantée dans son abdomen. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, le Chasseur se relevait déjà, la main couverte du sang de l'animal.

\- NOOOOOOON ! REGINAAAAA ! hurla Emma, folle de douleur.

En un instant, elle releva son arbalète et visa le cœur du Chasseur. Une seconde plus tard, il était mort.

« Regina ? »… L'instant était trop intense pour que Henry ne prenne le temps de s'interroger sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, quand il vit le corps tremblant de la panthère écroulée au sol.

Emma jeta son arbalète et se précipita vers l'animal. Sa respiration était faible, mais existante… Ses yeux jaunes plissés par la douleur ne quittaient pas ceux d'Emma. Sans rompre ce contact visuel, cette dernière arracha un morceau de son surcot de toile et l'appliqua sur sa blessure autour de la flèche. Henry se tenait à une distance respectable, encore choqué de ce qu'il venait de vivre, et gêné pour la première fois de déranger l'intimité entre Emma et sa panthère. Jamais il ne les avait vues si proches. La tête de la panthère sur ses genoux, la jeune femme caressait tendrement son crâne et lui murmurait des paroles inaudibles pour Henry. Pour la première fois, il aurait pu jurer voir les larmes d'Emma couler. Une fois assurée que le pansement avait arrêté l'hémorragie, elle reprit la parole d'une voix douce :

\- Va chercher Rocinante, dit-elle, les yeux toujours posés sur l'animal, avant de lui murmurer : Ça va aller, ma belle, tiens bon… ça va aller…

Le garçon se dépêcha de retourner vers leur camp. Le cheval était toujours dans un tel état d'agitation qu'il dut le calmer avant de le détacher.

\- Chuuut, tout doux, Rocinante, tout doux… Tout va bien… Chuuut…

Le cheval semblait aussi choqué que lui ; et il se rendit compte que ses paroles apaisaient également son propre cœur. Il détacha sa longe et l'emmena auprès d'Emma.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, Henry, commença-t-elle une fois Henry revenu près d'elle. Je vais te confier celle à qui je tiens plus qu'à ma propre vie…

L'enfant mit un instant à comprendre ce que son amie était en train de lui demander, mais il eut la confirmation de la confiance qu'elle lui accordait quand elle dit :

\- Je voudrais que tu emmènes ma panthère chez une bonne amie. Elle saura quoi faire pour l'aider.

\- Mais, pourquoi ne venez-vous pas avec nous ? demanda-t-il, inquiet d'avoir à assumer seul cette responsabilité, malgré son jeune âge.

\- Nous n'avons qu'un seul cheval et Rocinante ne pourrait pas nous porter tous les trois. Et par ailleurs, tu es plus léger, tu iras plus vite que moi.

\- Mais… Emma, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir…

\- Ecoute-moi, Henry, répondit-elle en lui posant les mains sur les épaules et en plongeant ses émeraudes dans son regard. Je te demande cela car j'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu peux y arriver.

La confiance renouvelée d'Emma lui redonna du courage. Il s'était juré un jour de tout faire pour l'aider, et ce jour semblait arrivé. Alors il inspira profondément, et secoua la tête. Il n'échouerait pas, il s'en faisait la promesse. Et il en fit la promesse à Emma. La douleur laissa la place au soulagement dans les yeux de son amie.

La jeune femme tira sur la longe du cheval, afin de le mettre à genoux, et, non sans mal, les deux compagnons hissèrent la panthère blessée en travers de la monture. Si elle souffrait, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Seule sa respiration irrégulière prouvait qu'elle était encore en vie. Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Enfin, Henry monta à son tour sur la selle, tout contre le flanc du félin.

\- Galope droit vers l'est et retourne dans la forêt. Quand tu arriveras au ruisseau, traverse-le au petit pont de pierres, et tu apercevras la bâtisse de Tinkerbell face au plus grand chêne. Hâte-toi, ne t'arrête pas en chemin, et surtout, arrive avant la nuit.

\- Vers l'est, ruisseau dans la forêt, grand chêne, Tinkerbell, répéta le garçon à voix basse pour ne rien oublier.

\- Et surtout… fais en sorte d'arriver avant la nuit, ajouta-t-elle avec le plus grand des sérieux. Est-ce bien compris ?

\- Oui, c'est compris, avant la nuit…, promit le garçonnet.

\- Dis-lui que tu viens de ma part, elle comprendra. Vous m'attendrez chez elle, et je vous rejoindrai le plus tôt possible. As-tu tout bien retenu ?

\- Oui, oui, absolument…

\- Tu es mon dernier espoir, Henry…

Ces mots et les regards luisants de larmes furent les derniers qu'ils purent s'échanger, avant qu'elle ne frappe la croupe du cheval, qui partit aussitôt au triple galop.

 **oOo**

La chevauchée vers la dénommée Tinkerbell sembla durer une éternité pour Henry. Le cheval était pourtant lancé au grand galop, et le soleil qu'il gardait bien dans le dos lui confirmait qu'il était sur le bon chemin. Mais les feulements de douleur de la panthère et son corps lourd qui pesait contre ses jambes faisaient souffrir son cœur et son corps. Il priait pour qu'ils arrivent au plus vite, et surtout, avant la nuit. Il ne pourrait soutenir le regard d'Emma s'il ne parvenait pas à sauver son animal il ne pourrait plus jamais la regarder en face si elle mourait entre ses mains. Alors il hâta encore plus le galop de son cheval.

Et c'est là qu'il le vit : le petit pont de pierres sur le ruisseau, en plein cœur de la forêt.

\- Allez, courage… On y est presque, prononça-t-il au creux de l'oreille du félin.

L'animal plissa les yeux, comme si elle lui disait : _Je comprends, je tiens bon…_ et Henry fut une nouvelle fois frappé par son intelligence quasi-humaine.

Au loin, Henry aperçut le chêne dont lui avait parlé Emma. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper : il trônait au milieu d'autres arbres à la taille bien plus modeste, en les dépassant de plusieurs mètres. Malgré la lumière qui déclinait de plus en plus, il arriva à se repérer et parvint enfin devant la petite cabane de Tinkerbell. Construite de bric et de broc, à la fois en pierres et en bois, les fenêtres de travers, et des trous plein la toiture, il se demanda comment elle faisait pour tenir encore debout. Une légère fumée grisâtre sortait de la cheminée. Ils étaient arrivés.

Sans prendre le temps de descendre de Rocinante, il hurla :

\- TINKERBELL, OUVREZ-MOI !

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, un petit bout de femme tout de vert vêtu et à la tignasse blonde emmêlée apparut sur le perron.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend à hurler comme ça ? l'alpagua-t-elle, de sa voix pointue.

\- Ma panthère est blessée, répondit-il en mettant pied à terre et s'approchant de la femme. Je vous en supplie, il faut que vous nous aidiez…

\- Je ne suis pas guérisseuse d'animaux sauvages, rétorqua-t-elle, vexée, en lui tournant le dos. Je suis enchanteresse, en-chan-te-resse. Pourquoi personne ne veut respecter ça, à la fin ?

Elle parlait plus pour elle-même que pour entamer une quelconque discussion avec Henry, et le jeune garçon se retrouva complètement abasourdi quand la porte de la maisonnette claqua à son nez. Mais il ne renonça pas, et tambourina le panneau de bois.

\- OUVREZ-MOI ! C'EST EMMA QUI M'ENVOIE !

Comme la première fois, la porte s'ouvrit en une seconde, et Henry se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Tinkerbell. De près, il prit conscience de la petite taille de la femme. A peine plus grande que lui, elle dégageait cependant un charisme impressionnant. Et s'il faisait abstraction de la crasse qui recouvrait son visage, et la noirceur de ses mains, il aurait pu dire qu'elle était jeune. Sans doute du même âge qu'Emma… Mais d'ailleurs, s'interrogea-t-il, comment se connaissaient-elles ? Tout les opposait et elles ne semblaient vraiment pas être du même monde… Il s'éclaircit les idées en se disant qu'il serait bien temps de s'interroger plus tard, et il continua :

\- C'est la panthère du chevalier Emma, c'est elle qui m'envoie. Elle est blessée, elle a reçu une flèche…

Au nom d'Emma, dans le regard de l'enchanteresse, quelque chose avait changé. Là il ne voyait qu'agacement, il y lisait maintenant intérêt et une pointe d'angoisse.

\- Emma ? Tu as bien dit Emma ?

\- Heu… oui, bafouilla-t-il.

Tinkerbell posa un instant ses yeux sur la panthère agonisante qui était toujours sur le cheval, et Henry vit qu'elle avait compris. Elle courut vers Rocinante et dit :

\- Par tous les démons, tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt ?

\- Mais vous ne m'en avez pas laissé l'occasion, se défendit-il.

\- Raaa, ce n'est pas le moment de nous disputer, viens plutôt m'aider, répondit-elle, avec la panthère dans ses bras.

Soufflant, pestant, grognant, les deux humains finirent par réussir à amener l'animal sur le seul lit de la petite maison. Henry n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle était aussi lourde… Il peinait à reprendre son souffle, que la petite femme s'activait déjà autour de la couche. Elle courait dans toute sa maisonnette, prenant un bocal par ici, un linge par-là, remplissant une bassine d'eau, ou farfouillant dans ses herbes médicinales... Elle était en train de recouvrir le corps de l'animal d'une épaisse peau d'ours bien chaude, quand elle sembla se rappeler la présence d'Henry à leurs côtés.

\- Merci, jeune homme…, dit-elle sans même le regarder.

\- Henry.

\- Oui, merci Henry. Je vais m'en occuper…

Et elle lui montra la direction de la porte de sortie.

\- Mais… j'aimerais être sûr qu'elle va bien…

\- Elle ira bien, rétorqua-t-elle, avant d'ajouter en lui jetant un regard sombre : Mais je voudrais que tu nous laisses, maintenant… D'accord ?

Ce n'était pas une question et Henry le comprit. Alors, à contrecœur, après avoir jeté un dernier regard à la panthère qui respirait faiblement, il sortit. La nuit qui allait tomber d'une minute à l'autre promettait d'être fraîche, et Henry frissonna à l'idée de la passer dehors.

Alors, après avoir dessellé et abreuvé Rocinante, ne sachant quoi faire de son angoisse, il fit les cent pas devant la maison.

 **oOo**

Que pouvait-il faire ? Que _devait_ -il faire ? Devait-il insister pour apporter son aide à la magicienne ? Pouvait-il même lui confier la panthère les yeux fermés ? Et si elle ne réussissait pas à la sauver, que dirait-il à Emma ?

L'angoisse le rongeait. Il avait piétiné pendant de longues minutes et la nuit était maintenant complètement tombée. Ne tenant plus, il s'approcha à nouveau de la porte de la maisonnette, et colla son oreille contre le bois épais. Malheureusement, aucun son ne lui parvint. Il décida alors de s'approcher des fenêtres. Discrètement, sans se faire voir, il s'approcha d'un carreau couvert de poussière et de toiles d'araignées. Il était trop sale pour qu'il puisse voir à travers, mais les battants entrouverts lui permettaient, en tendant un peu l'oreille, d'entendre ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

Au début, il n'entendit rien. Mais en se concentrant pour fermer son ouïe aux bruits de la forêt, il arriva à distinguer des gémissements et une respiration haletante.

« Etrange… », pensa-t-il avec circonspection.

Les bruits qui lui parvenaient n'avaient en effet plus rien d'animal. Et les feulements de la panthère avaient disparu. Ce que Henry entendait à présent ressemblait beaucoup plus à des râles humains : le souffle était plus léger, les gémissements plus aigus… Parfois, il pensait même entendre une voix féminine. Comment était-ce possible ? Qu'avait fait la magicienne de la panthère ? Il n'aurait pas dû la lui confier, commença-t-il à regretter…

Pourtant, malgré tous ses doutes, Henry sentit au fond de lui qu'il ne devait pas intervenir. Cela lui aurait été facile de forcer la porte, de repousser Tinkerbell et de s'enfuir avec sa panthère… Mais en son for intérieur, il sut qu'il devait la laisser faire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il savait que l'animal était entre de bonnes mains.

Il s'approcha encore un peu plus du carreau entrouvert et poussa le battant sans faire le moindre bruit. Et là, il fut frappé de stupeur devant le spectacle qu'il distingua dans la semi-obscurité.

La panthère noire avait disparu, et sur le lit de la magicienne gisait Regina, à l'endroit exact où il avait déposé l'animal quelques temps auparavant. Une flèche était plantée dans son abdomen, exactement au même endroit que celle qu'avait reçu le félin.

* * *

 **Alors, on le hait, ce Chasseur, n'est-ce pas ? ^^ La semaine prochaine, vous connaîtrez toute l'histoire d'Emma et Regina. Vous avez hâte ?**

 **N'oubliez pas la petite review, ce sera mon petit Noël en avance ;)**

 **PS : point pub n°2... N'hésitez pas à aller lire la dernière fic de Solae44 si vous voulez une histoire SQ sur fond de tourisme sur la route 66 !**

 **Gros bisous et à samedi prochain !**


	6. La malédiction

**Bonsoir ! Me voici :)**

 **J'espère que tout le monde va bien ! Merci pour les reviews et les fav :)**

 **Chère guest, sans trop t'en dévoiler, tu as un peu raison sur Emma... Mais pas totalement non plus lol ! Et sinon, voici l'histoire tant attendue : comment se sont rencontrées Emma et Regina !**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre : vous y découvrirez donc les raisons de la malédiction... Mais d'autres secrets sont encore conservés bien au chaud, et vous ne les découvrirez pas tout de suite ahaha !**

 **Allez... bonne lecture !**

* * *

La malédiction

Henry observait ce spectacle les yeux ébahis. Il ne comprenait plus rien… Ou, plus précisément, il commençait à comprendre, mais cela était tellement incroyable que son cerveau ne pouvait pas encore l'assimiler.

Et soudain, tout fit sens dans son esprit : pourquoi il n'avait jamais vu Regina et la panthère en même temps, pourquoi Emma avait hurlé son prénom quand l'animal avait été blessé, quelques heures plus tôt… Regina _était_ la panthère, et la panthère _était_ Regina… C'était si évident… Devant la folie de son raisonnement, sa tête se mit à tourner, et il dut s'assoir pour récupérer un peu de forces.

Il ne se releva et ne revint à son poste d'observation, à l'entrebâillement de la fenêtre, que lorsqu'il entendit la voix de la magicienne prononcer d'une voix douce mais hésitante à l'attention de Regina :

\- Je… je dois l'enlever. Je ne te cache pas que ça va faire mal, mais il le faut. Tu es prête ?

Une de ses mains enserrait la flèche et l'autre tenait un chiffon humide, prête à panser la plaie. Ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Regina semblaient lui donner la force dont elle avait besoin. Henry, horrifié, ne put que se mettre les mains devant la bouche pour ne pas crier.

La jeune femme blessée acquiesça d'un faible hochement de tête, mais le regard perçant exprimait une volonté sans faille. Oui, elle était prête. Pour autant, elle ne put empêcher le cri de douleur de sortir de sa gorge quand la flèche déchira ses chairs. Aussitôt la flèche retirée, Tinkerbell appliqua le pansement et appuya sur la plaie qui s'était remise à saigner abondamment.

\- Tout va bien, Regina, c'est fini, c'est fini… la rassura-t-elle.

\- Merci…, chuchota la blessée avec un léger sourire.

\- Ça va pas de nous faire des frayeurs comme ça ?

\- Je voulais seulement les sauver…

\- Chut, je sais, je sais… Repose-toi, maintenant…

Encore abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de vivre, Henry n'entendit pas le bruit de la porte et les pas de l'enchanteresse se rapprocher de lui, quelques minutes plus tard. Ce n'est que quand il sentit une main sur son épaule qu'il sortit de sa torpeur.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il aussitôt en se retournant vers la guérisseuse.

\- Mieux… Elle ira bien, le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire. Elle te réclame.

\- Co… Comment ? Elle me réclame ? Elle sait que je suis là ?

\- Va la voir, lui intima-t-elle avec un geste encourageant en direction de la porte. Je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire…

Henry ne se fit pas prier et entra sans plus attendre dans la petite pièce surchauffée.

 **oOo**

\- Bonsoir… chuchota-t-il, gêné, tout en restant sur le pas de la porte.

Comment devait-il se comporter ? Devait-il sauter de joie de la savoir en vie ? Devait-il au contraire être inquiet, et pouvait-il même lui montrer ? Et il avait tellement de questions à lui poser…

\- Approche, Henry…

Le jeune garçon avança vers le lit et Regina lui apparut enfin distinctement. Elle était comme il la voyait toutes les nuits : aussi belle et radieuse, si ce n'était les lourds cernes qui fatiguaient son regard, et le pansement déjà rouge de sang posé sur son abdomen. Il ne savait par où commencer, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Alors il s'approcha et lui prit la main. C'était un bon début.

\- Nous sommes tombés dans un guet-apens, et la panthère a été touchée, lui dit-il. Mais… vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse, Regina resserra la main dans la sienne, et plongea son regard noir dans le sien. Les traits tirés trahissaient son extrême faiblesse, mais… comme il reconnaissait ce regard, maintenant… Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas comprendre plus tôt… ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? poursuivit-il en la regardant avec tendresse. Une espèce de panthère-garou ? Un esprit de la forêt… ?

\- Rien de tout cela. Je ne suis ni chair, ni esprit… Je ne suis que chagrin…*

Qu'aurait pu répondre Henry à cela ? La tristesse de son amie lui brisa le cœur, et il n'y avait malheureusement rien à répondre.

\- Allez, viens Henry, entendit-il dans son dos. Laisse-la se reposer, maintenant…

Alors, à regret, le garçon se leva, non sans serrer une dernière fois la main de Regina dans la sienne. Ce n'est que quand il allait franchir la porte qu'il entendit un faible :

\- Merci Henry… Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

 **oOo**

Le jeune garçon et la guérisseuse sortirent doucement de la maisonnette, et fermèrent la porte le plus délicatement possible. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'allumer un feu afin d'éloigner un peu les rigueurs de la nuit. Quand il fut allumé et que tous deux étaient assis devant à déguster des noix et autres baies, Henry ne tint plus et supplia, plus qu'il ne demanda :

\- Je vous en prie, expliquez-moi…

Tinkerbell n'eut pas besoin d'explications supplémentaires pour comprendre de quoi il voulait parler. Après tout, il avait bien mérité de comprendre. Alors, elle prit une grande inspiration, et, le regard perdu dans les flammes, elle commença :

\- Tout commence il y a bien longtemps… Regina était une princesse destinée à de grandes choses, et Emma une noble issue d'une famille des plus loyales à la couronne. Avant qu'elles ne se rencontrent, leurs destins semblaient tout tracés : être reine pour Regina, et riche héritière pour Emma.

\- « Avant qu'elles ne se rencontrent » ? Pourquoi, que s'est-il passé quand elles se sont rencontrées ? demanda-t-il, impatient.

\- Ne m'interromps pas…, rétorqua Tinkerbell sans quitter le feu des yeux.

Elle semblait éviter le regard du garçon, et fixait les flammes. Etait-elle honteuse de dévoiler un si grand secret ? Désirant plus que tout connaître la vérité, Henry acquiesça et l'encouragea à continuer. Après un court instant, elle reprit, d'une même voix monocorde :

\- Regina avait fait un mariage sans amour avec le prince Léopold et était promise à un grand avenir. Son père lui réservait son trône et sa fortune, à elle et à l'enfant qu'elle portait. Et, en plus de sa richesse, elle possédait le plus grand des dons : elle était, comme son père, une grande magicienne, et il lui apprenait à se servir de ses pouvoirs. Mais à mesure qu'ils grandissaient, elle se muait en une créature loin de celle qu'elle avait toujours été, et la noirceur commençait à envahir son cœur, comme elle l'avait fait dans celui de son père. Et cette vie ne lui plaisait pas elle n'était pas heureuse. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Léopold, et encore moins son père, qui l'effrayait et la battait quand elle ne réussissait pas un sort, ou une potion…

Henry buvait les paroles de Tinkerbell, et ses yeux ne pouvaient se décoller du visage de son interlocutrice. La vie de Regina ne semblait pas avoir été bien joyeuse… Le cœur du jeune garçon se serra de douleur à ces mots.

\- Un jour, la famille Charming et toute sa délégation se rendirent au château du père de Regina, afin de traiter affaires commerciales et rapports en tous genres. Ce genre de réunions était courant entre les deux familles, mais c'était la première fois qu'Emma y participait. Toutes deux venaient tout juste d'avoir dix-huit ans. C'est là qu'elles se rencontrèrent. Elles eurent un coup de foudre total et immédiat. Elles comprirent tout de suite les problèmes que cette relation allait créer entre leurs deux familles – Regina était mariée, après tout… et son enfant allait bientôt voir le jour –, mais elles ne pouvaient pas renoncer l'une à l'autre. Pendant des mois et des mois, elles se voyaient en cachette, s'aimaient et se faisaient la promesse de vivre ensemble pour toujours. A ses côtés, Regina commençait à renoncer à la noirceur de ses pouvoirs, et son cœur redevint pur.

\- Mais est-ce que leurs familles l'ont appris ?

\- Malheureusement oui, Henry… Et comme tu peux t'en douter, elles ne l'ont pas accepté. Mais j'y viens… Le père de Regina commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes, quand il la voyait moins assidue, moins intéressée par la magie noire. Et cela, il ne le supportait pas. Il se serait remis de savoir qu'elle pratiquait l'adultère, mais pas de voir qu'elle renonçait à la magie. Il avait de grands projets pour elle, des projets de pouvoir et de puissance au-delà ce que l'on pouvait imaginer. Et la voir renoncer à cela le rendait fou de rage.

\- Du coup, il a tout de suite pensé à Emma ?

\- Bien sûr que non, rétorqua-t-elle. Mais il voulait savoir qui c'était, il voulait savoir qui faisait tourner la tête de sa fille ainsi, et lui faisait perdre de vue le grand destin qu'il lui réservait. Il pensait à raison que son manque d'assiduité était dû au fait qu'elle voyait quelqu'un en dehors de son mariage, mais il n'aurait jamais pu penser à l'héritière Charming. Leur relation continua encore des mois ainsi, son père espionnant Regina, et elle, prenant mille précautions pour vivre sa relation avec sa bien-aimée. Même quand son enfant vint au monde, elle réussit à le présenter à Emma, qui devint folle du petit bout de chou. Tout aurait pu continuer ainsi, mais…

\- Mais ? Mais alors, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Une amie de Regina a fait une bêtise, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux. Elle l'a trahie… et leurs familles ont tout appris.

\- Nooon, gémit Henry…

\- Les Charming ont semblé bien accepter la nouvelle. Après tout, leur bonté était réputée dans le pays, et ils comprenaient la puissance des sentiments. Mais ce n'était pas le cas du père de Regina…

\- Que lui a-t-il fait ?, demanda-t-il, pendu à ses lèvres.

\- Il a ordonné à Regina de revenir vers sa destinée, mais elle a refusé. Alors, furieux de ce qu'il appelait « l'ingratitude » de sa fille, mais ne pouvant se résoudre à la tuer, il leur a offert, à toutes les deux, le pire des destins. Il lui a confisqué sa magie, les a bannies du royaume et… il a tué l'enfant de Regina.

\- Oh, par tous les démons, quelle horreur ! gémit Henry, les mains devant la bouche.

\- Il aurait à peu près ton âge aujourd'hui, continua Tinkerbell en souriant tristement au garçonnet complètement abattu. Et pour couronner le tout, il leur a jeté la pire des malédictions : « Tant que se lève et se couche le soleil, et qu'existent le jour et la nuit, elles seront toujours ensemble, mais éternellement séparées… Comme le soleil ne peut jamais voir la lune, la lune ne pourra jamais voir le soleil…»

Les yeux d'Henry s'agrandirent. Tout s'illuminait, il avait tout compris.

\- Le jour, Emma est elle-même, et Regina est une panthère, poursuivit Tinkerbell. Et la nuit…

\- … Regina est humaine, continua Henry, et Emma est…

\- … un cygne, conclut-elle tristement.

\- « Toujours ensemble, éternellement séparées »… récita Henry pour lui-même. Tout est clair maintenant, pourquoi je ne voyais jamais le cygne en journée, et la panthère la nuit… Oh, et dire que j'ai failli le chasser !

\- Tu comprends maintenant leur souffrance ? conclut la magicienne, les larmes aux yeux. Elles sont toujours ensemble, mais ne peuvent jamais se voir, jamais se toucher… Et cela dure depuis douze ans, maintenant… Emma a fui de son royaume pour protéger ses parents, et elle est devenue chevalier errant avec Regina à ses côtés mais avec, pour seule compagnie, un animal sauvage.

\- Quel cruel destin…, répondit Henry, révolté. Mais quel père pourrait faire cela à sa propre fille ?

\- Qui ? C'est tout simple… Qui est le souverain le plus cruel, à ton avis… ?

\- Rumplestiltskin…, souffla-t-il, comme une évidence.

 **oOo**

A des kilomètres de là, loin de se douter de ce qui se passait dans la petite cabane de la magicienne, Rumplestiltskin, justement, venait d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Une nouvelle qui le mit définitivement de très mauvaise humeur. Le retour du cheval sans Chasseur, sans cadavre de panthère ni même d'enfant ligoté, ne lui avait pas plu. Mais alors, pas plu du tout... Et tout le château tremblait à cette heure-ci, en entendant les cris et les bruits de casse provenant de la chambre privée du magicien.

Elles avaient décidé de lui résister ? Très bien, qu'il en soit ainsi, ragea-t-il en son for intérieur. Il n'abandonnerait pas. Surtout pas aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'Emma n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui. Il sentait qu'elle venait pour lui. Il savait qu'elle n'avait jamais abandonné. Mais que craignait-il, lui, le puissant magicien, protégé dans son château ? Il n'avait pas peur, il ne redoutait rien d'elle. Il était juste agacé que quelqu'un ose lui résister et lui tenir tête… Ahh, il aurait dû en finir il y a bien des années… Si seulement il ne s'était pas laissé affaiblir par ses sentiments paternels, il aurait tué ces deux ingrates et tout aurait été terminé.

A cause de sa faiblesse momentanée, il avait aujourd'hui ce petit problème à régler. Résolu à leur répondre à son tour, il décida de leur envoyer de nouveaux soldats pour pimenter un peu leur voyage. Il n'ignorait pas que ses misérables chevaliers ne feraient pas le poids face à une Emma décidée et une panthère sauvage, mais il tenait à leur montrer par un moyen ou un autre qu'elles n'auraient pas le dernier mot.

\- Et qu'elles viennent, je les attends de pied ferme… marmonna-t-il, en se plongeant dans un vieux grimoire poussiéreux, sa magie vert olive crépitant sur chacun des pores de sa peau.

 **oOo**

La nuit fut courte pour Henry et Tinkerbell. Le jeune garçon n'avait pas pu s'endormir tout de suite, encore trop abasourdi par l'histoire de ses amies. Il comprenait mieux le désir de vengeance d'Emma, à présent. Douze ans passés aux côtés de l'être aimé, sans jamais pouvoir lui parler, l'embrasser… Henry n'osait imaginer pareille souffrance. Comment avaient-elles réussi à survivre à cela ?

Quant à Tinkerbell, elle s'était affairée toute la nuit auprès de la blessée, en changeant son pansement, et en apaisant un peu sa fièvre. Elle ne s'en voulait pas d'avoir dévoilé le secret de ses amies au jeune garçon. Il semblait digne de confiance et méritait de savoir la vérité. Elle se sentait libérée d'un poids, comme si parler de ce secret qu'elle avait préservé depuis si longtemps lui avait enlevé une partie de sa propre souffrance.

Lorsque le jour se leva, les yeux d'Henry piquèrent. Le froid et le manque de sommeil engourdissaient tout son corps et il dut se faire violence pour se mettre debout et ouvrir les yeux. Puis il repensa à Regina… Alors, si tout était vrai, une panthère devrait se trouver dans le lit ? Il n'avait qu'à entrer et il en aurait le cœur net… Il fit un pas, puis deux… et s'arrêta sur le seuil de la maisonnette. Et s'il avait rêvé ? Si tout cela n'était que le fruit de son imagination ?

Il prit son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte. Encouragé à entrer par la petite voix de la magicienne, il abaissa la poignée et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine : la majestueuse panthère noire dormait paisiblement dans le lit où se reposait Regina la nuit précédente.

\- Approche-toi, chuchota Tinkerbell, n'aie pas peur…

\- Est-ce qu'elle va mieux ?

\- Oui, bien mieux. La flèche n'était pas enfoncée très profondément, et les panthères cicatrisent plus vite que les humains. Cette nuit, elle pourra sans doute marcher…

\- Tant mieux, je suis tellement soulagé… S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, je ne m'en serais jamais remis…

\- Emma a bien fait en te confiant cette mission, lui répondit-elle gentiment. Tu es un garçon courageux. Elle a raison d'avoir confiance en toi…

\- Merci…

\- A mon tour de te confier une mission, continua-t-elle avec un sourire gêné.

\- Heu, oui, allez-y, je suis assez doué en missions, maintenant ! plaisanta-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, et je t'avoue que je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps. Veux-tu bien rester à ses côtés pendant que je me repose ?

Henry accepta avec joie et, avant de sortir de la pièce, Tinkerbell dit :

\- Oh, et n'hésite pas à lui parler… Elle comprend tout, tu sais !

 **oOo**

Lui parler ? Parler à un animal ? Henry aurait pu trouver cela complètement ridicule… Mais la malédiction était bien trop réelle pour qu'il se mette à douter. Bien sûr que Regina comprenait tout sous sa forme animale. Il en avait encore eu la preuve la veille, quand elle avait essayé de les sauver…

Et soudain, tout revint à l'esprit d'Henry. C'était Regina qui avait sauté sur le chasseur, c'était encore elle qui avait été prête à se sacrifier pour les sauver, Emma et lui ! Et il ne l'avait même pas remerciée… Alors, prudent, à petits pas, il s'approcha du lit, tira un tabouret branlant et s'y assit sans faire de bruit. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait la toucher, serait-ce déplacé ? Finalement, il se laissa aller et posa sa main sur une des pattes de l'animal. La différence de taille lui sauta aux yeux. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention auparavant, mais là, avec sa petite main sur la grosse patte, il se rendit compte de la grandeur imposante du félin. Il caressa la fourrure épaisse et, sans même le vouloir, se mit à lui parler :

\- Bonjour Regina, c'est moi, Henry… Je sais que vous êtes encore mal en point, mais Tinkerbell m'a dit que vous alliez de mieux en mieux…

Il jeta un œil à la gueule de la panthère. Ses yeux étaient toujours clos. Sa respiration régulière encouragea le jeune garçon à continuer.

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait. Merci de m'avoir sauvé de cet homme. Je crois que je n'aurais pas eu les forces de retourner en prison, pas après tout ça… pas après vous avoir connues, toutes les deux…

La panthère remua légèrement et, surpris, Henry retira sa main de sa patte, craignant de lui avoir fait mal. Finalement, après un court instant, elle ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux d'Henry. Les iris jaunes brillaient à la lueur du soleil, et même si elle ne disait aucun mot, Henry aurait pu jurer l'entendre le remercier.

\- Vous allez mieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse, l'animal poussa un léger grognement et tourna la tête. Henry ne put cacher un sourire amusé. Il posa sa main sur sa patte à nouveau, et la panthère posa son autre patte par-dessus la main du garçon. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait jouer avec lui. Henry la regarda droit dans les yeux et un éclat de malice l'incita à poursuivre. Il enleva sa main et la posa par-dessus. La panthère grogna et apposa à nouveau la sienne dessus !

Il était évident qu'elle jouait avec lui. La panthère jouait avec lui ! Il n'en revenait toujours pas… Ainsi donc, c'était vrai, elle comprenait tout… Henry arrêta le jeu et la regarda en souriant :

\- Et vous savez quoi ? Emma est en route en ce moment-même. Elle m'a dit qu'elle nous rejoindrait ici. Alors vous allez vous reposer encore un peu et quand vous serez complètement guérie, on reprendra la route tous les trois… C'est d'accord ?

Pour toute réponse, l'animal plissa les yeux, et poussa un long soupir de contentement. Et quand Tinkerbell entra dans la petite pièce, son cœur accéléra sa cadence devant le spectacle : Henry et la panthère, tous deux sereinement assoupis, étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre dans le petit lit.

 **oOo**

Pour la première fois depuis son évasion et le début de son périple, Henry passa une journée sans marcher, sans courir et sans camper dans la forêt. Allongé aux côtés du félin, il passa la journée à somnoler, à lire ou même à dormir profondément. Les journées de marche qu'il avait passées aux côtés d'Emma l'avaient épuisé plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

La panthère elle aussi reprenait des forces sa blessure ne saignait quasiment plus, et elle arrivait à se redresser sur ses pattes avant. Et même si Tinkerbell les avaient dérangés quelques fois dans la journée pour changer le bandage ou vérifier la cicatrisation de la plaie, ils passèrent la plupart de la journée blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le petit lit. Henry ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, aussi en sécurité et la chaleur émanant du corps de l'animal lui offrait un cocon douillet très agréable. Ni le jeune garçon, ni l'animal ne semblaient gênés par cette promiscuité entre eux. Au contraire, sans qu'aucun ne le formule, étrangement, ils se sentaient à leur place. Ils se sentaient complets.

L'enfant eut une pensée pour Emma et l'imagina à leurs côtés. Là, ça aurait été vraiment parfait. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'au même instant, la panthère eut exactement la même vision de la femme qu'elle aimait blottie à leurs côtés. Et leurs cœurs se serrèrent en même temps…

Quand le soleil commença sa course vers l'horizon, la magicienne entra dans la maisonnette et s'adressa à Henry.

\- Henry… il va falloir que tu sortes… Il va être l'heure, tu comprends, compléta-t-elle, en regardant le soleil.

Le garçonnet se redressa assis sur le lit en s'étirant.

\- Est-ce que… ? essaya-t-il de prononcer. Est-ce que je peux rester ? J'aimerais voir…

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Elle ne voudrait sans doute pas que tu assistes à ça…

Et tous deux tournèrent la tête vers la panthère qui s'était redressée elle aussi dans le lit. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais Henry sentit qu'elle était d'accord. Les yeux mi-clos, la tête penchée sur le côté… Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'était pas contre l'idée qu'il assiste pour la première fois à sa transformation.

\- Non, je refuse de prendre cette responsabilité, répliqua l'enchanteresse devant le regard suppliant du jeune garçon.

Mais sa certitude vola en éclats quand elle vit le visage d'Henry, à la moue suppliante, à côté de la gueule de la panthère. Etrangement, quelque chose frappa Tinkerbell. Tous deux la tête penchée, les yeux suppliants, le petit homme et l'animal se ressemblaient traits pour traits. C'en était presque inquiétant…

\- Bon, bon, si vous vous liguez contre moi, répondit-elle, en essayant de plaisanter.

Mais la plaisanterie ne la fit se détendre qu'en façade. Intérieurement, elle s'agitait. Que venait-il de se passer ? Pourquoi avait-elle cru voir un même regard dans les yeux d'Henry et de la panthère ? Pourquoi un tel air semblable ? Elle secoua la tête, décidée à oublier cet étrange sentiment.

\- Bon, alors, assieds-toi sur le tabouret et surtout, quoi que tu voies, ne l'approche pas, ne la touche pas. Quand elle se métamorphose, elle est la plus vulnérable et elle pourrait te donner un coup sans le vouloir. C'est bien compris ?

\- Oui, promis ! promit-il en s'asseyant sur le tabouret.

 **oOo**

Le jeune garçon ne cessait de jeter des regards entre le soleil et la panthère. Il avait tellement peur de rater un détail de la transformation que ses yeux couraient sans cesse et ne savaient où se poser. Soudain, la lumière déclina de plus en plus fortement et Henry sentit que quelque chose se passait. Une atmosphère électrique emplit la petite pièce, et Henry sentit la magie prendre possession des lieux. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, ses yeux ne quittaient plus le félin. Et là, devant ses yeux ébahis, se déroula le spectacle le plus incroyable qu'il ait vu de toute sa vie.

Ce qu'il remarqua tout d'abord fut la fourrure du félin qui s'éclaircit et raccourcit. Puis le corps de l'animal s'affina et une peau blanc nacré apparut. La lumière déclinante obligea Henry à plisser les yeux pour ne rien perdre de la scène. En même temps que la fourrure disparaissait du corps, de longs cheveux noirs poussaient sur la tête de l'animal. Animal ? Non, l'être qu'observait Henry n'était définitivement plus un animal. Mais il n'était pas encore un humain. La taille était encore trop imposante, le visage trop large… Et pourtant, le temps qu'il se fasse cette réflexion, la panthère avait encore changé. On pouvait maintenant reconnaître les traits du visage de Regina, la finesse de son nez, la douceur de son cou, la fine cicatrice sur sa lèvre… Et ses yeux… Les yeux furent la dernière partie du corps à se métamorphoser. Henry fut frappé de voir Regina avec les yeux brillants du fauve, juste avant qu'ils ne perdent leur couleur ambrée et qu'ils ne redeviennent définitivement humains.

Il faisait maintenant nuit noire.

Le spectacle qui pourtant n'avait pas duré plus de quelques secondes, lui sembla avoir duré des heures, et Henry dut prendre quelques secondes pour se remettre de ce qu'il venait de voir. Les yeux grands ouverts, abasourdi, il semblait même ne pas entendre Regina assise dans le lit, lui dire, un fin sourire aux lèvres :

\- Bonsoir Henry…

* * *

* citation du film que je trouve tellement belle que j'ai reprise ici mot pour mot.

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Aviez-vous deviné que Rumple était le père de Regina ? J'ai toujours pensé que cette relation filiale était crédible dans ouat (vu que Rumple a couché avec Cora avant la naissance de Regina)...**

 **Bon, sinon, info publication : je ne pourrai pas poster pendant les vacances, car je ne serai pas chez moi. Donc vous aurez le prochain chapitre au mieux dans 2 semaines, sinon dans 3... Vous ne m'en voudrez pas ? Moi aussi, je fais mon winter break ;)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me tenir chaud avec vos reviews ! En attendant, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël... et je vous dis à l'année prochaine !**

 **Des bisous ! ^^**


	7. Convalescence et confidences

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes, et je vous souhaite une excellente année 2018, pleine de joie, de bonheur et de fanfics ^^**

 **Me revoici avec le nouveau chapitre de cette histoire. Encore merci pour les fav, follows et reviews. Je vais rapidement répondre aux guests :**

 **\- Marie : bienvenue dans l'aventure ! Merci pour tes compliments :) Quant à la théorie que tu avances, je ne peux rien en dire pour le moment !**

 **\- Guest : tu as la même théorie, mais comme pour Marie, je ne peux rien en dire ! Mais la suite de l'histoire vous apportera des réponses !**

 **Beaucoup d'entre vous avaient compris que Rumple était derrière la malédiction, et je suis contente que le lien familial avec Regina vous ait plu...**

 **Au programme : du fluff, des révélations, et une bonne idée...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Convalescence et confidences

\- Bonsoir Henry…, répéta Regina à l'attention de l'enfant encore abasourdi.

\- Bon…bonsoir, Regina… Je…

\- Je sais, ça surprend, la première fois, n'est-ce pas ?

Comme s'il n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux, Henry restait stoïque et immobile sur son tabouret. Ses muscles n'obéissaient plus et son cerveau se posait tellement de questions qu'il en était pétrifié. Tinkerbell se rapprocha de lui et posa une main encourageante sur son épaule.

\- Tout va bien, Henry, tout va bien, c'est Regina...

\- … Regina ? C'est bien vous ?

\- C'est moi, Henry, c'est bien moi… N'aie pas peur, viens…

Ce n'est qu'à ces mots qu'enfin, le jeune garçon se détendit. Il se releva d'un bond et courut se réfugier dans les bras de Regina. Tinkerbell sut qu'il était temps pour elle de s'éclipser. Elle quitta la pièce, avec une petite idée dernière la tête, non sans un dernier regard ému à ses deux amis.

\- Oh, Regina, réussit-il à prononcer entre ses larmes, j'ai cru vous perdre, j'ai eu tellement peur pour vous…

\- Je suis là, je vais bien… Grâce à toi…, le rassurait-elle, une main caressant tendrement ses cheveux. Tu as été un garçon très courageux, et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour cela.

Le petit corps de l'enfant serré contre elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser un court instant à son fils qui aurait eu à peu près le même âge aujourd'hui, et Regina laissa couler une larme silencieuse sur sa joue. Elle releva la tête d'Henry et croisa son regard doux.

\- Ne pleure plus, je vais bien mieux, et Emma va nous retrouver. Tout va aller pour le mieux, je te le promets…

\- Oui, ça va aller, essayait-il de se convaincre… Mais, Emma…

Henry baissa le regard, ne sachant pas comment annoncer à Regina qu'il savait tout. Mais il n'eut pas à lui avouer, car elle avait déjà deviné.

\- Tink t'a tout dit, n'est-ce pas ?

Henry se contenta d'hocher la tête.

\- Tant mieux, je n'en pouvais plus de te cacher ce secret. Je suis contente que tu aies vu ma métamorphose, ce soir… Tu as sans doute des tonnes de questions, je me trompe ?

C'est ainsi qu'Henry et Regina parlèrent comme ils n'avaient parlé, à cœur ouvert et sans aucun secret. Regina lui raconta son enfance au château, son adolescence insouciante et son père qui se faisait de plus en plus menaçant à mesure qu'elle grandissait et gagnait en puissance. Elle lui parla de sa magie et de ses extraordinaires pouvoirs grâce auxquels elle pouvait se téléporter, faire apparaître des objets ou même faire fleurir les roses en hiver. Elle lui parla de ses rêves d'enfant et de ses amis avec qui elle partageait tout. Et surtout, elle lui parla d'Emma. Emma qu'elle aimait comme personne, Emma sans qui elle ne pouvait pas survivre, Emma qui était son souffle et sa vie…

\- Je vous trouve bien courageuses, toutes les deux, souffla Henry.

\- Merci. C'est dur mais on se doit d'être courageuses... Si on ne l'était pas, on aurait vite fait d'abandonner… Je me dis souvent que cette malédiction finira par nous perdre, que l'une d'entre nous finira par ne plus pouvoir résister à en finir pour toujours… Mais une chose me revient à chaque fois, une chose qui me donne le courage de continuer. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

Henry secoua la tête, impatient d'entendre la suite.

\- C'est l'espoir… L'espoir de plonger à nouveau mon regard dans ses beaux yeux verts, de caresser ses cheveux dorés, de l'embrasser, de la tenir tout contre moi pendant des heures sans que personne ne nous sépare… Et ça, l'espoir, c'est la plus grande force que j'ai… et à vrai dire, la seule qui me reste. C'est ce qui rend notre souffrance supportable.

A mesure que les mots de Regina parvenaient aux oreilles d'Henry, l'espoir renaissait aussi en lui. Et il lui dit avec détermination :

\- Regina, je ne sais pas comment on fera, je ne sais pas quand ni comment… Mais je vous promets qu'on y arrivera. Je vous promets que la malédiction sera un jour rompue et que vous vivrez enfin heureuses pour toujours !

\- « On » ?, releva-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

\- Eh bien, oui, j'en sais beaucoup trop pour que vous me laissiez partir, maintenant, plaisanta-t-il. Je reste avec vous !

Regina ne put s'empêcher de rire à la gentillesse du garçon. Puis son rire s'arrêta aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et elle lui prit la main.

\- Je ne sais pas si Tink t'a parlé de ça, mais j'ai eu un fils, autrefois. Il s'appelait Daniel et mon père me l'a enlevé quand il avait huit mois.

\- Je sais, oui… Elle m'en a parlé… Je suis désolé, Regina.

\- Emma et moi l'aimions comme la prunelle de nos yeux, continua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Il était joyeux, rieur, et ses petites fossettes la rendait complètement folle. On se voyait l'élever ensemble, et le voir grandir, mais…

Sa voix se brisa sous l'émotion. Mais elle devait lui dire, elle devait parler, et exorciser sa douleur. Et elle voulait qu'Henry sache tout de son passé, alors elle reprit, encouragée par la main douce d'Henry qui caressait sa paume :

\- … mais mon horrible père nous l'a enlevé et … il a tué notre enfant…. ! Je pense souvent à lui, à ce qu'il serait devenu aujourd'hui. Et tu vois, Henry… plus j'apprends à te connaître, avec ton bonté, ton courage et ta gentillesse, plus j'aurais aimé qu'il soit comme toi.

De toute sa vie, personne ne lui avait fait un si beau compliment. Henry ne sut quoi faire d'autre que de serrer Regina dans ses bras. Quand ils se séparèrent, après de longues minutes d'émotion, il lui dit, déterminé :

\- Regina, je vous fais la promesse de tout faire pour vous venger de cet affreux sorcier. Je vous promets que Rumplestiltskin mourra.

Mais la réaction de Regina ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait. Au lieu de le remercier, elle baissa les yeux tristement.

\- Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit une solution... Je sais qu'Emma veut se venger et qu'elle nous menait à son château. Mais il ne faut pas y aller cela ne va que nous mener à notre perte. Et je ne supporterais pas de perdre encore quelqu'un que j'aime... Pourrais-tu lui dire, s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Mais… et si c'était le seul moyen de vous sauver ? Si tuer Rumplestiltskin était vraiment le seul moyen, comme semble le penser Emma ?

\- Même si c'est le cas, elle n'y arrivera pas, répondit-elle d'une voix triste. Il est très bien protégé et tout ce qu'elle réussira à faire sera de se faire exécuter. On trouvera un autre moyen… On trouvera bien quelque chose…

 **oOo**

Henry et Regina prolongèrent leur discussion tard dans la nuit. La jeune femme fit promettre à Henry de passer le message à Emma, et Henry se jura d'essayer de trouver un moyen d'annuler la malédiction. Au bout de plusieurs heures assise dans le lit, Regina ressentit l'envie de se lever. Aidée par le bras du jeune garçon, elle mit pied à terre et tous deux, bras dessus, bras dessous, sortirent enfin de la petite cabane.

L'air frais de la nuit les entoura aussitôt et un frisson parcourut l'échine de Regina. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant le parfum de la forêt. La lueur de la pleine lune les éclairait comme en plein jour, et ils commencèrent à progresser doucement autour de la maisonnette.

\- Tout va bien, vous ne souffrez pas ? interrogea Henry, inquiet.

\- Tout va bien, le rassura-t-elle. Tinkerbell fait des miracles avec ses onguents…

\- Tiens d'ailleurs, où est-elle ? Cela fait bien plusieurs heures qu'on ne l'a pas vue…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Tinkerbell a toujours été un esprit libre. Elle est toujours là où on ne l'attend pas, et elle peut être très surprenante, parfois…

\- On dirait que vous la connaissez bien…

\- Oui, répondit-elle, les yeux dans le vague. Elle est une amie très proche. Elle l'a toujours été.

Voyant que Regina n'en dirait pas plus, Henry reprit sa marche lente à côté d'elle. Ils étaient bien, bercés par la lumière nacrée de la lune.

\- J'en ai assez, de la lune… Tu sais, parfois, je rêve que le soleil caresse ma peau. C'est une drôle de sensation que j'ai… Depuis douze ans, je n'ai plus vu un rayon du soleil et j'ai l'impression d'oublier peu à peu ce que c'est, sa chaleur et sa lumière…

\- Quand vous êtes panthère…, interrogea-t-il sans savoir quoi précisément demander.

\- Je n'ai pas les mêmes sensations qu'en étant humaine. C'est difficile à expliquer, mais je _suis_ un animal. Alors, mon ouïe et mon odorat sont exacerbés, je cours plus vite, je saute plus haut… Mais je ne sens pas le soleil sur mes épaules de la même façon, je ne peux pas toucher le visage d'Emma avec mes mains humaines, je ne peux pas non plus sentir le vent dans mon cou dénudé… tant de petites choses insignifiantes quand on les a, mais qui nous manquent quand elles ont disparu.

\- Et vos souvenirs ? Vous les avez ?

\- Oui. Mon esprit est animal, dans le sens où mon instinct me dicte où chasser, ou bien comment traquer une proie, mais mes souvenirs sont ceux de ma vie humaine. Quand je suis panthère, je sais qui sont les humains qui m'entourent, mais je ne peux les toucher, leur parler… Et je pense que c'est le plus difficile. C'est encore plus difficile que si je n'étais qu'une vulgaire panthère sans aucune conscience d'être autre chose qu'un animal…

\- Je crois que je comprends. Et vous pensez qu'Emma ressent la même chose quand elle est un cygne ?

\- J'en suis sûre… Et je suis sûre qu'elle en souffre aussi…

\- Vous pensez qu'elle va bientôt nous retrouver ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Henry. Elle sait où nous sommes et je suis sûre qu'elle a marché toute la journée pour nous rejoindre.

\- J'aimerais tant qu'elle sache que j'ai réussi ma mission, et que vous allez bien… Elle me manque…

Avait-il le droit de dire cela ? Pouvait-il se plaindre, alors qu'il avait la chance de pouvoir la voir quand il le souhaitait ? Aussitôt ses paroles prononcées, Henry le regretta… Mais Regina ne lui en tint pas rigueur et elle resserra sa prise sur son bras en lui murmurant d'une voix faible qui lui serra le coeur :

\- Si tu savais comme elle me manque aussi…

Puis, comme pour oublier sa peine, elle ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière, dans les rayons blanchâtres de la lune.

\- Aah, si seulement je pouvais à nouveau sentir la douceur du soleil sur mon visage…

\- Un jour, je vous le promets, vous le reverrez.

Henry se savait comment il pourrait tenir cette promesse, mais à cet instant, il se jura de tout faire pour y arriver.

 **oOo**

\- REGINAAAA ! HENRYYY !

La voix les fit sursauter en même temps, et ils se tournèrent vers la maisonnette.

\- Tink ? s'interrogea Regina en voyant la magicienne accourir vers eux, de gros livres poussiéreux dans les bras.

\- Je… je … crois… que j'ai … quelque chose…, balbutia-t-elle, en essayant de retrouver son souffle.

Les regards remplis d'incompréhension de Regina et Henry l'encouragèrent à se calmer.

\- Voilà, expliqua-t-elle, une fois que tous les trois furent assis confortablement, depuis la nuit dernière, quand j'ai parlé à Henry de la malédiction, une chose m'est revenue à l'esprit. Je n'y avais jamais repensé mais quand j'étais jeune apprentie, mon maître me parlait de cet événement particulier, comme d'un jour exceptionnel, un jour qui n'arriverait jamais plus…

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? lui demanda Regina. Je ne comprends rien du tout…

\- Attends, écoute, répondit-elle en se plongeant dans un de ses grimoires… J'ai fait des recherches toute la nuit et regarde ce que j'ai trouvé : « Le jour du deuxième équinoxe, dans la huitième année de Jupiter ascendant, la nuit et le jour n'existeront plus. Ce jour sans nuit et cette nuit sans jour, tout prendra fin et tout commencera. Naguère séparés, ce jour-là les deux astres pourront se retrouver. »

\- Euh… que signifie ce charabia ? demanda Henry, qui était aussi perplexe que Regina.

\- Nous sommes dans la huitième année de Jupiter ascendant ! répondit-elle, surexcitée. Et le jour de l'équinoxe… c'est dans sept jours ! C'est très clair ! C'est évident !

Henry n'avait jamais vu la magicienne dans cet état d'excitation, le rouge aux joues et le souffle court. Et il commença à s'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale.

\- Ecoute, Tink, il va vraiment falloir que tu nous expliques parce que ça a beau être très clair pour toi, nous n'arrivons pas à te suivre, là…

\- Ecoutez… Mon maître me disait que ce jour-là, il n'y aurait ni jour, ni nuit, et que ce serait un jour béni pour les maudits. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait mais…

\- Bah tu n'es pas la seule, murmura Henry pour lui-même.

\- Mais tout s'éclaire maintenant ! Vous ne voyez donc pas ? Le jour sans nuit, et la nuit sans jour… Un jour béni pour les maudits : Regina, tu vas revoir Emma !

Soudain, tout s'éclaircit dans l'esprit de Regina. Ses yeux se mirent à briller et son cœur à battre avec déraison. Ce n'était qu'une prophétie mais elle voulait y croire, elle voulait y croire de tout son être. Elle allait revoir Emma !

\- Si j'en crois mon maître, et toutes mes déductions… c'est ce jour-là, et uniquement ce jour-là que vous pourrez mettre fin à la malédiction. (Puis, elle reprit, avec plus de gravité) C'est ce jour-là, pas la veille ni le lendemain, que vous devrez tuer Rumplestiltskin !

Enfin, tout prit sens pour Henry : un jour sans nuit, et une nuit sans jour… S'il n'y avait ni jour ni nuit, la malédiction ne pourrait plus s'exercer ! Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : ils étaient si proches du but ! La solution qu'il s'était promis de trouver venait d'arriver plus vite que prévu et il ne put s'empêcher de sauter de joie et d'enlacer la magicienne. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée car Regina reprit la parole :

\- Non, c'est trop dangereux… On ne peut pas se jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup. Mon père n'attend que ça pour pouvoir nous tuer définitivement. Je refuse de mettre Emma et Henry en danger !

-Mais… et si je me joignais à vous ? proposa la magicienne d'une petite voix. Vous ne serez pas de trop avec des bras en plus à vos côtés… et… je pourrais me racheter à vos yeux. J'ai toujours ma dette à payer.

\- Tink, répondit Regina avec un faible sourire, tu as déjà fait beaucoup, tu sais…

Regina semblait rassurer la magicienne en lui caressant le bras, mais Henry fronçait les sourcils. « Une dette ? » Que voulait-elle dire ?

\- Non, je t'assure, reprit-elle. Je veux et je _vais_ vous aider, quoi que tu en penses…

\- A une condition, alors… Promettez-moi tous les deux de ne pas prendre de risques inconsidérés. Est-ce clair ?

\- Parfaitement clair ! A nous quatre, on réussira à vaincre le sorcier ! Qu'en penses-tu, Henry ?

\- Euh, oui, oui, bien sûr… mais, de quelle dette parlez-vous ?

Voyant son air circonspect, Tinkerbell comprit aussitôt et expliqua :

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas, Henry… Je n'ai pas eu la force de te le dire… Mais… Tu te souviens de l'amie qui a trahi Regina ?

\- Euh… oui…, répondit-il, redoutant la confession à venir.

\- Tink…, lui dit gentiment Regina, comme si elle voulait lui dire « Tu n'es pas obligée de dire ça… »

\- Si, Regina, je dois lui avouer… Eh bien, c'était moi… _je_ l'ai trahie, ajouta-t-elle plus bas, en baissant les yeux.

\- Quoi ? Vous ?

\- Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, se défendit-elle. J'étais jeune et inconsciente, et je m'en veux encore aujourd'hui…

Regina passa une main dans le dos de son amie pour l'encourager.

\- Mais qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- J'étais amie avec Regina, et, étant moi aussi un peu douée en magie, elle m'apprenait quelques tours de passe-passe de temps en temps. Elle m'avait bien évidemment parlé de sa relation avec Emma, et je me réjouissais pour elles. Un jour, elle m'a dit qu'elles prévoyaient de s'enfuir tous les trois : Regina, Emma et le bébé. Et elle m'a fait jurer de garder le secret. Malheureusement, son père, la voyant encore plus différente de d'habitude, m'a fait mander et m'a interrogée. Il était gentil, pas du tout suspicieux, et je ne me suis pas méfiée. A un moment, il m'a dit qu'il savait qu'elle voyait quelqu'un et qu'il voulait seulement lui faire porter un message, qu'il n'était absolument pas contre, et qu'au contraire, il se réjouissait de voir sa fille si heureuse… Alors, j'ai…

\- Vous avez donné le nom d'Emma ? cria presque Henry.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu être aussi bête ! Cela fait douze ans que je regrette, douze ans que je me suis exilée, seule dans cette forêt, pour me punir de ma bêtise… Si tu savais comme je m'en veux…

\- Tink, tout va bien…, dit Regina d'une voix douce. Nous t'avons déjà pardonné et tu le sais…

\- Mais je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner, moi ! Alors, si je peux vous aider à mettre fin à cette malédiction, même en risquant de me mettre en danger, je le ferais sans hésiter.

 **oOo**

Les trois amis passèrent le reste de la nuit à essayer d'échafauder des plans pour renverser Rumplestiltskin. Mais tous étaient aussi irréalisables les uns que les autres. Soit ils oubliaient de prendre en compte son armée personnelle, soit ils ignoraient où il pourrait se trouver… Henry se rassurait en se disant qu'ils avaient encore sept jours pour trouver une solution, _la_ solution infaillible pour tuer leur ennemi.

Quant à Regina, elle n'avait pas la tête aux plans d'attaque. Depuis qu'elle avait su qu'elle reverrait Emma dans sept jours, son esprit refusait de penser à autre chose. Sept petits jours et elle pourrait la voir, la sentir, l'embrasser, la toucher, lui parler… Avait-elle changé, en douze ans ? Sa peau était-elle aussi douce, sa voix aussi mélodieuse… ? Son cœur battait la chamade et ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide, et plus d'une fois, Tinkerbell dut lui demander si elle était toujours avec eux.

Finalement, après de longues discussions tactiques inabouties, les trois amis décidèrent de profiter des dernières heures de la nuit en essayant de dormir un peu. Bien évidemment, tous trois excités et impatients d'apprendre la bonne nouvelle à Emma, ils ne parvinrent pas à fermer l'œil tout de suite, et ils tournèrent longtemps avant de s'endormir, tous les trois côte à côte dans la petite maison.

Il sembla à Henry qu'il n'avait fermé les yeux que quelques minutes quand il fut réveillé par d'étranges bruits à l'extérieur de la maisonnette. Il faisait encore nuit, mais des bruits qui n'étaient pas les habituels bruits de la forêt résonnaient à l'extérieur. Ses années de captivité lui avait appris à ne dormir que d'un œil et il apprécia son don quand il comprit ce qui se passait. D'un bond, sans un bruit, il courut réveiller ses amies et dès qu'elles eurent les yeux ouverts, il plaça sa main devant leur bouche, leur intimant de se taire. Une fois assuré qu'elles resteraient silencieuses, il se déplaça tel un chat devant une petite fenêtre. Malgré l'épaisseur de la couche poussiéreuse, il arriva à distinguer deux cavaliers noirs qui observaient leur cachette d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Deux chevaliers noirs, chuchota-t-il à l'attention de ses amies.

Sans la moindre précaution pour sa blessure, Regina se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers Henry qu'elle recula de la fenêtre.

\- Ne te montre pas, recule !

Ils se tapirent dans l'obscurité de longues minutes, en tendant l'oreille afin d'essayer de distinguer des bribes de conversation entre les soldats.

\- Fais le tour, et dis-moi si tu vois quelque chose, dit le premier.

\- Et toi, essaye d'entrer, ils sont peut-être à l'intérieur…

Immédiatement, les trois amis se lancèrent des regards angoissés. Sans même réfléchir, Tinkerbell se précipita sur le verrou de la porte qu'elle poussa en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Quelques secondes plus tard, une des voix hurla :

\- Un cheval blanc ! C'est leur monture !

\- Rocinante…, gémit Regina en posant une main sur sa bouche. Ils ont trouvé Rocinante… !

\- FORCE LA PORTE ! ILS SONT LA ! cria la voix, aussitôt suivie de coups sourds contre le bois vermoulu.

Malheureusement, le bois vieux et rongé par les vers ne résisterait pas bien longtemps. Les deux femmes et l'enfant se précipitèrent sur la porte pour la renforcer. L'effroi remplissait peu à peu le cœur d'Henry, mais il se garda bien de le dire et se fit violence pour pousser de toutes ses forces. Il devait oublier sa peur…

\- Regina, recule, tu vas rouvrir ta blessure, ordonna la magicienne.

\- Hors de question, rétorqua-t-elle en appuyant un peu plus fort sur le panneau de bois.

Voyant que les coups étaient inutiles, un des soldats sortit son épée et transperça le bois. L'arme sortit à quelques centimètres du visage de Tinkerbell qui hurla :

\- RECULEZ !

Acculés, ignorant où se réfugier, les trois amis se mirent debout, et ramassèrent le premier objet venu pour en faire un bouclier de fortune. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux chevaliers noirs déboulèrent à travers la porte défoncée.

\- ALLEZ-Y ! hurla la magicienne en abattant son tabouret sur la tête d'un des soldats, qui s'écroula au sol inanimé.

Regina et Henry suivirent le mouvement et attaquèrent le deuxième chevalier. Malheureusement, celui-ci avait anticipé l'attaque et se baissa juste à temps pour éviter les coups. Et quand il se releva, il en profita pour encercler la taille de Regina.

\- Nooon, lâchez-la ! hurla Henry, en lui assenant des coups de poings.

Mais un enfant ne faisait pas le poids face à un homme de la corpulence du chevalier, et ses petits poings le gênaient autant que de minuscules piqûres d'insectes. Tinkerbell le rejoignit aussitôt et frappa à coups de tabouret le dos de l'homme qui maintenait toujours Regina contre son torse.

\- SORTEZ ! cria soudain Regina, voyant que la porte ouverte laissait la possibilité à ses amis de s'enfuir dans la forêt.

-Non, Regina, on ne t'abandonne pas, répondit l'enchanteresse, en continuant ses coups.

\- TINK, HENRY ! hurla-t-elle à nouveau.

Les intéressés regardèrent Regina et ils comprirent aussitôt. Elle ne les regardait pas, elle regardait au loin… Au-delà des arbres de la forêt, à l'est… Le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir, et les étoiles de la nuit étaient de moins en moins nombreuses dans le ciel qui n'était même plus si noir…

\- Viens Henry ! l'encouragea la magicienne.

Et tous deux décampèrent dans la forêt. Depuis leur cachette, ils ne pouvaient qu'observer et s'angoisser. Regina se débattait toujours dans les bras du chevalier, qui essayait de la maintenir. Tinkerbell ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa blessure en priant pour qu'elle ne se rouvre pas. Henry espérait qu'elle pourrait se transformer avant qu'il ne puisse lui faire du mal.

Ah, comme ils auraient voulu que le soleil se lèvre plus vite... Sa lumière n'était pas encore là, mais la nuit s'éclairait de plus en plus. Les étoiles avaient déjà disparu, mais le ciel n'était pas encore complètement clair.

\- Allez, allez… grognait Henry dans sa barbe, comme pour encourager le soleil à se lever plus vite.

Soudain, un mouvement dans les arbres lui fit tourner la tête. Un cygne ! Le cygne était là !

\- Tink ! Tink ! C'est Emma ! Emma est là ! Regarde !

Puis tout se déroula en un éclair : le premier rayon du soleil frappa la Terre, et en un instant, les crocs acérés de la panthère se refermèrent sur la jugulaire du chevalier. Henry tourna la tête à l'endroit où se trouvait le cygne quelques instants plus tôt et il vit Emma se précipiter sur l'animal qu'elle serra, tremblante, entre ses bras.

* * *

 **Alors, ça commence à bouger, hein ? ça vous plait toujours ?**

 **Et si vous me faisiez un petit cadeau de Noël en retard, en me postant plein de reviews ? ^^**

 **A la semaine prochaine, gros bisous !**


	8. Les retrouvailles

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Comment allez-vous ? Merci encore pour vos précieux commentaires qui me réchauffent le coeur :)**

 **Pour répondre rapidement aux guests :**

 **\- guest sans nom : oui, en effet, le fameux jour dont parle Tink est une éclipse. Mais je ne lui donne pas son nom scientifique, pour rester un peu dans le mystère. L'équinoxe sert juste de repère temporel pour savoir quand aura lieu l'éclipse, mais n'a aucun rôle dans l'annulation de la malédiction. ^^ Tu m'as fait rire avec ton "les chiens ne font pas des chats, ils sont longs à la détente tous les deux" ! Oui c'est vrai, mais si on disait tout tout de suite, il n'y aurait plus d'histoire, tu ne crois pas ? ;)**

 **\- Marie : ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi je suis fan de fins heureuses... Donc n'aie aucune inquiétude pour cela !**

 **Merci à vous deux, tous les revieweurs et tous les lecteurs anonymes !**

 **Au programme : dernier chapitre de calme avant la tempête. Dès le prochain, ce sera en route pour le château du méchant lol**

 **En attendant : fluff, fluff, et fluff (et un peu de réflexion quand même)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les retrouvailles

Henry et Tinkerbell restèrent un long moment à observer leurs amies s'étreindre, n'osant interrompre leur premier moment d'intimité depuis de longs jours. Emma avait plongé sa tête dans l'encolure soyeuse du félin et la serrait désespérément contre elle. La panthère, les yeux fermés, frottait sa grosse tête contre celle de la jeune femme en ronronnant bruyamment.

Maintenant qu'Henry connaissait leur histoire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le cœur serré devant ce spectacle. Il comprenait la douleur que ressentait Emma, maintenant que Regina lui avait raconté la sienne. Quelques instants plus tard, Emma rompit l'étreinte et se tourna vers Henry et Tinkerbell, toujours cachés derrière leur arbre, à plusieurs mètres de là. Elle leur sourit et leur fit signe d'approcher.

\- Je ne sais comment vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour nous, mes amis. Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance, Henry… Quant à toi, Tink, tu es une redoutable guérisseuse.

Envahi par l'émotion, tout à la fois heureux de la retrouver et soulagé qu'elle soit en bonne santé, Henry se jeta dans les bras de la jeune femme, et il laissa échapper de longs sanglots.

\- Oh, Emma… J'ai eu si peur de ne pas y arriver… J'ai cru que je ne trouverais jamais le chemin, et puis une fois arrivé ici, j'ai craint que Tinkerbell ne me croie pas. Et puis maintenant, ces soldats qui nous attaquent… Oh, Emma, j'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais…

Emma sourit du tutoiement nouveau, et caressa la tête de l'enfant. Elle comprit qu'il avait besoin de se confier, et que ces derniers jours où il avait dû se montrer fort et courageux l'avait épuisé, plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer. A cet instant, il n'était plus le héros qu'elle lui avait demandé d'être il était redevenu un enfant qui avait besoin d'être rassuré dans des bras protecteurs. Alors, le cœur plein de gratitude, et émue par la force et la bonté du jeune garçon, elle le réconforta en le serrant contre elle tendrement. Il lui faisait tellement penser au petit enfant qu'elles avaient eu et qu'elles avaient perdu… Et s'il était leur deuxième chance ? Si elles pouvaient faire avec lui ce qu'elles n'avaient pas eu le droit de faire avec Daniel… ?

\- Tout va bien, petit… Tu as réussi, tu as sauvé ma panthère et tu as été très, très courageux ! Peut-être même le petit garçon le plus courageux de tout le royaume…

\- Merci Emma. Mais maintenant que tu es là, je crois que je n'aurai plus besoin d'être aussi courageux, parce que je sais que tu vas nous protéger, Regina et moi…

\- Regina… ?, tiqua-t-elle en regardant Tink.

\- Il sait tout, répondit cette dernière avec un petit sourire espiègle.

Emma baissa la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Henry, en quête de la vérité. Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas appris à tenir ta langue, toi ? plaisanta-t-elle à l'attention de son amie.

Puis, se tournant à nouveau vers Henry, elle ajouta simplement :

\- C'est bien... On va pouvoir parler…

\- … mais avant, la coupa la magicienne, tu as besoin de te restaurer et moi, je dois faire disparaître ces deux chevaliers.

 **oOo**

\- Quand tu es partie sur Rocinante, en emportant avec toi l'amour de ma vie, raconta Emma, attablée devant un repas plutôt frugal, je me suis sentie perdue. Je n'avais jamais été séparée d'elle, et même cette horrible malédiction n'avait pas réussi à nous séparer. Je savais que tu ferais tout pour y arriver, mais rien ne pouvait m'en assurer, et je n'avais comme seule chose à faire que de marcher à votre rencontre. Toute la journée d'hier, je l'ai passée à marcher… Même la nuit, malgré mes petites pattes palmées, je continuais. Je n'avançais pas très vite, mais je n'ai pas perdu espoir… et me voilà !

\- « L'espoir », marmonna Henry en se remémorant les paroles de Regina. L'espoir est la seule chose qui reste à Regina, c'est elle qui me l'a dit…

\- Elle a raison : l'espoir de la vengeance est tout ce qui me reste à moi aussi, dit-t-elle, le visage fermé.

Henry et Tinkerbell échangèrent un regard gêné avant que le garçon n'ajoute :

\- Euh, non, Emma, justement… Regina m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que tu te venges… Elle m'a dit que les chances de réussir étaient bien trop minces et qu'elle refusait de te voir prendre de tels risques inconsidérés.

Emma posa les yeux sur la panthère qui dormait paisiblement au sol. La jeune femme semblait en proie à de nombreux doutes, mais elle continua :

\- Non, je refuse d'attendre encore. Cela fait des années que j'y ai réfléchi, que je l'ai planifiée… Nous n'avons jamais été aussi proches du château de Rumple : une demi-journée de cheval, tout au plus... Ma vengeance sera exécutée dès demain et ce sera pour le mieux…

\- Mais…, tenta Henry, avant d'être interrompu par la magicienne.

\- Non, Emma, dit cette dernière sur un ton décidé. Tu ne dois pas foncer tête baissée sans réfléchir. Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire…

Alors, encouragée par les hochements de tête enthousiastes de l'enfant, Tinkerbell lui parla de ses découvertes de la nuit dernière.

\- « Un jour sans nuit et une nuit sans jour » ? demanda Emma. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? C'est impossible… C'est un conte, une histoire pour endormir les enfants…

\- Seul ce jour-là pourra être celui où tu briseras la malédiction, poursuivit Tinkerbell sans tenir compte des protestations de son amie. C'est clair et net. Ce jour arrive dans seulement sept nuits… Si tu le tues avant ou après, vous ne pourrez plus jamais briser le sort !

\- Ce n'est qu'une histoire à dormir debout ! Je refuse d'attendre encore ! Mon épée est prête et affutée, et demain elle sera plantée dans le cœur du sorcier… De toute façon, le sort ne sera _jamais_ rompu, alors pourquoi attendre encore pour le tuer ?

\- EMMA ! cria la magicienne en tapant sur la table. Vous avez tenu douze ans, ce n'est pas pour tout gâcher si près du but ! S'il-te-plaît, attends encore… Ce n'est qu'une question de jours…

Non, elle ne pouvait plus attendre, elle ne le _voulait_ pas ! Elle avait planifié son attaque depuis des années personne ne pourrait la lui enlever. Surtout pas maintenant, alors qu'elle était si près du but !

Incapable de raisonner correctement, Emma se leva précipitamment et sortit de la maisonnette devant ses amis stupéfaits. Le regard gêné de Tink fut effacé par un signe de tête rassurant d'Henry.

\- Je vais lui parler, dit-il simplement.

 **oOo**

Henry n'eut aucun mal à retrouver Emma, qui s'était à peine éloignée de la bicoque, et marchait tranquillement dans la forêt environnante. Elle paraissait anxieuse, se triturant les mains et secouant la tête de temps en temps. Elle semblait réfléchir et essayer d'assimiler tout ce que venait de lui apprendre la magicienne.

Le garçon s'approcha doucement dans son dos et, sans dire un mot, la prit par la main. Emma ne la retira pas. Au contraire, elle la serra plus fort dans la sienne. Comme il lui avait manqué… Elle avait oublié quel plaisir c'était d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés pour parler, rire, chanter… Ces quelques jours avec Henry avaient apporté à Emma plus qu'une présence elle s'était fait un ami. Un drôle d'ami à peine sorti de l'enfance qu'elle avait envie de protéger, d'élever, et d'aimer.

Mais des années de solitude, le cœur brisé, lui avaient fait oublier bien des choses, à commencer par les usages de la vie en société. Toute à sa douleur, elle s'était isolée, forçant son cœur à se refermer. Elle avait fui la compagnie des hommes, ruminant sa vengeance, la seule chose pour laquelle elle restait en vie. Aussi, quand le jeune enfant était entré dans sa vie, elle n'avait pas su comment se comporter avec lui. Mais la bonne humeur, la bonté et l'optimisme qu'il dégageait eurent vite fait de faire tomber les barrières de ses sentiments et elle commença à s'attacher profondément à ce petit être.

\- Tu es venu essayer de me convaincre d'abandonner tout ce pour quoi je vis, toi aussi ? demanda-t-elle avec plus de hargne qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Oh, non…, répondit l'enfant simplement.

Emma tourna la tête vers lui. Il lui souriait tendrement. Un simple et beau sourire illuminait son visage et il ne lui demandait rien d'autre. Il n'était venu que pour être avec elle, et à cette pensée son cœur se réchauffa.

\- Non, poursuivit-il, car tu ne vis pas pour ta vengeance… Tu vis pour Regina…

Comment un si jeune gamin pouvait avoir si bien tout compris ? Ces quelques mots, si simples, firent naître des larmes au fond des yeux d'Emma. Sans un mot, elle resserra sa prise autour d'Henry et ils marchèrent quelques instants côte à côte en silence. Leurs présences leur suffisaient.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Miss…

\- Toi aussi, gamin, toi aussi…

Emma savait qu'elle devait parler, dire quelque chose pour amorcer la discussion, mais elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Et le silence respectueux d'Henry ne l'encourageait pas. Après de longues minutes de réflexion, elle dit simplement :

\- Je suis contente que tu connaisses notre secret, Henry. Et pardon de te l'avoir caché si longtemps, mais j'avais peur que tu ne comprennes pas et que tu t'en ailles…

\- Oh, tu sais, j'ai vu des choses bien pires dans le château de Rumplestiltskin, répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux qui détendit l'atmosphère aussitôt.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Henry n'avait jamais rien vu de pire, ni même de semblable. Il n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais rien vécu avant de s'échapper de sa prison, et rencontrer Emma avait été la chose la plus incroyable et la plus belle de toute sa courte vie…

\- Je vais peut-être penser à t'appeler autrement, maintenant… Que penses-tu de « Chevalier Oiseau » ? Ça sonne bien, non ? Ou alors, Miss Bird ? Non, non, je sais… Miss Swan ! Oui, voilà, dorénavant, tu t'appelleras Miss Swan !

\- C'est n'importe quoi, répondit-elle, en riant de la candeur d'Henry.

\- N'empêche que je trouve ça beau, moi, reprit-il avec sérieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est beau ? « Miss Swan » ? demanda-t-elle avec une grimace.

\- Non, votre histoire : l'amour indéfectible entre vous et le fait que, même après douze ans d'une malédiction, cet horrible sorcier n'ait pas réussi à vous séparer…

Emma baissa les yeux, émue. Ses yeux reflétaient la belle et infinie tristesse qu'Henry leur connaissait bien.

\- Peut-être que c'est beau, mais c'est dur, tu sais…

\- Je sais…, dit-il simplement en se rappelant les paroles identiques de Regina.

\- Je pensais qu'on vivrait heureuses pour toujours, toutes les deux…, commença-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de poursuivre, encouragée par la main de l'enfant qui serrait toujours la sienne.

\- Quand il nous a bannies, je n'ai pas compris tout de suite ce qui nous était arrivé. Un matin, en me réveillant – je me souviens, on était dans une petite cabane qu'on s'était construite dans les bois de son domaine – je me suis trouvée à côté d'une panthère énorme. Je n'avais jamais vu ce genre d'animal et j'ai pris peur. Regina n'était plus là, ni le bébé que j'aimais appeler le nôtre. Je me suis enfuie loin de l'étrange animal qui dormait encore. J'ai passé ma journée à chercher Regina et Daniel dans les bois, j'ai même essayé de pénétrer dans son château. Mais rien… Je ne les trouvais pas. J'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. Elle ne m'aurait jamais quittée en pleine nuit, sans un mot.

Henry souriait au récit fait par Emma. C'était facile à comprendre, maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité. Mais comment aurait-elle pu, à ce moment-là, imaginer la terrible malédiction dont elles venaient d'être frappées ?

\- J'ai cherché Regina et Daniel toute la journée, puis, à la nuit tombée, je me suis rendue à l'évidence : cet horrible fauve les avaient dévorés, avant de s'endormir, repu, à mes côtés. J'ai donc pris mon arbalète et me suis approchée du lit où il reposait encore. Et avant même que je ne comprenne ce qui se passait, la lune s'était levée et je me suis retrouvée dans un corps étrange et inconnu. Je ne pouvais plus tenir d'objets, et ma taille avait été réduite de moitié. Je me suis mise à crier et mes propres cris m'ont effrayée. Ce n'était pas de cris humains. Paniquée, je me suis mise à courir, mais je n'étais pas encore très à l'aise avec mon corps animal, alors je suis tombée des dizaines de fois en voulant aller je ne sais même plus où. Je voulais juste fuir… A la réflexion, ça devait être drôle à voir…

\- Et comment as-tu compris, alors ?

\- C'est quand je l'ai vue. Alertée par mes cris, je suppose, elle est sortie de notre cabane. Et j'ai tout de suite compris qu'elle n'avait pas été dévorée, mais qu'elle était là, bien vivante, devant moi… J'ai voulu m'approcher d'elle, mais, comme moi la journée précédente, elle a eu peur de cet animal fonçant sur elle. Je lui hurlais « Regina, c'est moi ! », mais les mots sortaient de mon gosier déformés en d'horribles cris stridents.

\- Je peux la comprendre… Tu es un cygne particulièrement grand, ça a dû l'effrayer…

\- Finalement, voyant que je n'attaquais pas, elle a accepté, un peu à contrecœur, que je la suive toute la nuit. Et, la journée suivante, j'ai essayé d'approcher la panthère pour la première fois. J'ai posé mes mains dans son pelage et j'ai plongé mes yeux dans les siens… Et là, j'ai pleuré. Ses yeux étaient les mêmes. Ils le sont toujours… C'est la seule chose de Regina qui me reste aujourd'hui.

Elle essuya une larme sur sa joue et continua :

\- Je vais t'avouer quelque chose, Henry… J'ai honte de le dire mais son visage s'efface de ma mémoire peu à peu. Je me souviens de son teint, de sa petite cicatrice, de ses traits si fins… Mais séparément. Et l'ensemble commence à disparaître… Il ne me reste que ses yeux. Je donnerais tant pour revoir son visage et la voir simplement sourire…

\- Je crois que ce n'est pas impossible, Emma…, renchérit-il, en sautant sur l'occasion de la convaincre. Je pense vraiment que Tink a mis le doigt sur la solution à la malédiction. Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est d'attendre encore quelques jours de plus… Emma, essaye d'y croire, comme moi j'y crois !

Emma secoua la tête, résignée, avant de répondre :

\- Croire à cette histoire à dormir debout ? Essaye de comprendre Henry… Cela fait douze ans que nous survivons. Ce monstre lui a confisqué ses pouvoirs, nous a exilées dans un autre royaume, nous a maudites. Il a tué notre enfant, et mes parents me croient même morte. Au début, on pensait qu'on y arriverait, alors on a essayé de survivre ainsi, se passant tant bien que mal quelques messages… Mais même si on a essayé de s'aider mutuellement, on rêvait toutes les deux d'en finir de plus en plus souvent.

Mais un jour, j'ai retrouvé l'espoir. Puisque je ne reverrai jamais Regina avant de mourir, j'ai décidé d'emporter Rumplestiltskin avec moi dans la tombe. Alors, jour après jour, j'ai mis au point ma vengeance, j'ai tout organisé… Et pendant des années, j'y ai réfléchi, y ai passé des journées entières, pour trouver le chemin du royaume, m'introduire dans le château, savoir où serait le sorcier à telle heure de la journée. Tout est prévu, Henry… Ne me demande pas d'attendre encore un peu… Je ne peux pas tout abandonner pour une histoire à dormir debout…

\- « Une histoire à dormir debout » ?, releva-t-il gentiment. Mais… et la vôtre, alors ? Qui pourrait y croire… ? N'en est-elle pas une, une « histoire à dormir debout » ?

Emma le regarda avec intérêt, ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il poursuivit :

\- Pourtant, elle existe, c'est la vérité. Tout ce que je te demande, Emma, c'est d'attendre encore un peu. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour Regina. Elle y croit, elle…

Ce fut le mot de trop pour Emma. Elle poussa un long soupir, et ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais elle se ravisa. Henry espérait que son argument avait fait mouche. Il n'avait plus rien d'autre pour la convaincre…

\- Elle y croit ? osa-t-elle finalement demander d'une petite voix.

Henry hocha la tête affirmativement. Emma avait un sentiment confus. Il lui semblait que son plan élaboré depuis des années commençait doucement à s'effilocher. Et maintenant elle apprenait que Regina croyait elle-même à cette folie… Une étrange sensation naquit au fond d'elle : un mélange de jalousie et de regrets. Finalement, c'était bien plus simple quand elle planifiait tout de de son côté, sans même que Regina ne soit au courant des préparatifs de sa vengeance. Un très court instant, elle en voulut au jeune garçon de lui parler et de l'approcher, alors qu'elle-même ne pouvait plus le faire depuis des années. La douleur de la tristesse assaillit son corps, et elle laissa couler les larmes sur ses joues, le dos voûté.

\- Elle me manque tant…

\- Je sais… Et tu lui manques aussi.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Elle ne fait que parler de toi.

Emma sourit à travers ses larmes et embrassa le haut de la tête de l'enfant.

\- Voudrais-tu faire quelque chose pour moi, gamin ? demanda-t-elle, après un court instant de réflexion.

 **oOo**

Après sa discussion avec Emma, Henry avait senti qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de solitude pour assimiler toutes ces informations, et l'avait laissée marcher seule entre les arbres. Il espérait que la petite graine qu'il avait instillée dans l'esprit de son amie prendrait bientôt racine…

Elle réfléchit beaucoup, se posa beaucoup de questions. Pouvait-elle avoir confiance en cette prophétie étrange qui lui ferait perdre un temps considérable ? D'un autre côté elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer : et si Tinkerbell disait vrai ? Si ce mystérieux jour lui permettait enfin de revoir Regina ? C'était trop beau pour y croire…

Elle s'était faite à l'idée depuis bien longtemps qu'elle mourrait en même temps que Rumplestiltskin. Elle le tuerait et savait très bien qu'elle serait exécutée pour cela. Mais sa vengeance aurait été accomplie et elle partirait le cœur serein.

Mais aujourd'hui tout avait changé. Un espoir minuscule, un ridicule espoir lui intimait l'ordre d'y croire. Si c'était possible ? Si elle réussissait à tuer le sorcier, et que la malédiction se brisait ? Elle pourrait revoir Regina… Elle pourrait enfin revoir son amour !

Mais si le sort ne s'annulait pas ? Avait-elle le droit de disparaître ainsi ? Si elle mourait, que deviendrait la panthère sans elle ? Pouvait-elle risquer ce suicide, sans même en informer Regina ? Avait-elle le droit de la mettre devant le fait accompli et qu'une nuit, elle apprenne la nouvelle de sa mort par Tink ou Henry ? … Et Henry… Ce pauvre enfant avait déjà tellement souffert… Elle avait tant à lui offrir, et il avait tant d'amour à leur donner…

Tout se mélangeait dans la tête d'Emma. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Ah, si seulement elle avait eu plus de temps pour réfléchir à tout cela ! Son plan était préparé depuis des années, elle le connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Serait-il raisonnable de tout abandonner maintenant, après seulement quelques minutes de réflexion ?

« Tout ce que je te demande, Emma, c'est d'attendre encore un peu. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour Regina. Elle y croit, elle… »

Emma soupira, le cœur serré.

 **oOo**

Les rires bruyants provenant de la maisonnette lui gonflèrent le cœur, et elle sut qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Emma accéléra le pas. Elle entrouvrit la porte et dit avec un grand sourire :

\- J'accepte.

Les deux humains et la panthère se précipitèrent aussitôt autour d'elle, manquant de la faire tomber en arrière. Et les rires fusèrent de toutes parts. En la voyant ainsi, pleine d'espoir et confiante, le cœur d'Henry se gonfla de bonheur. Ils allaient réussir, ça allait fonctionner, cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement !

Une fois calmés, Emma alla s'assoir sur le lit, tout en caressant la tête de Regina qui ronronnait en frottant son crâne contre son torse. Henry semblait les découvrir pour la première fois. Il les observait… ou plutôt les admirait avec un regard tellement rempli de chaleur et un si grand sourire qu'Emma ne put empêcher son cœur de se gonfler de bonheur.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?, interrogea Tink, qui semblait un peu exclue de ce petit trio.

Emma posa ses yeux sur Regina et l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne.

\- Elle, dit-elle simplement. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et, finalement, qu'est-ce que sept petits jours de plus, si je peux la revoir… ?

\- Je le savais ! bondit Henry. Je savais que tu reviendrais à la raison ! C'est une chance inespérée que vous avez là, ça aurait été bête de passer à côté !

\- Qui est bête ? Tu oses insinuer que je suis bête, gamin ? rit Emma en se levant et en attrapant Henry par la taille. Les protestations de l'enfant moururent sous ses rires quand elle entama une séance de chatouilles sur le lit. Même Regina se joignit à eux : elle grimpa sur le matelas et lapa le petit visage de sa langue rugueuse.

Du fond de la pièce, Tinkerbell assistait, avec un grand sourire, à ce spectacle qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi mais la complicité entre ses trois amis était plus que flagrante. Elle aurait dû être aveugle pour ne pas s'en apercevoir. Cela était si étrange… Depuis combien de temps connaissaient-elles Henry ? Quelques jours à peine… ? Un peu plus… ? Quoiqu'il en soit, l'enchanteresse connaissait bien ses amies, et elle savait qu'elles ne faisaient pas facilement confiance, surtout depuis leur malédiction. Il était vraiment incroyable qu'elles aient si vite accepté ce petit garçon dans leur vie, comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours… Ce petit garçon de douze ans… Une idée folle, incroyable, impossible, commençait à germer dans son esprit…

 **oOo**

Les jours et les nuits qui suivirent furent employés à élaborer le meilleur plan pour combattre leur ennemi commun. Le jour, Emma donnait à Henry et Tinkerbell toutes les informations qu'elle avait glanées au fil des années et les informait du plan qu'elle avait patiemment mis en place et la nuit, l'enfant et la magicienne les transmettaient à Regina, qui, le plus souvent, apportait une précision sur son ancien château, quelle porte emprunter, par où accéder à tel ou tel endroit…

Henry apporta lui aussi sa pierre à l'édifice. Son évasion spectaculaire lui avait appris toute l'architecture des souterrains de son ancien lieu de captivité. Et il ressortit même le vieux parchemin représentant le plan de l'édifice qui lui avait été fourni par le garde et dont il ne s'était jamais séparé. Chacun y allait de son expérience et de ses souvenirs, et Emma commençait à comprendre l'importance d'élaborer son plan à plusieurs. Celui qu'elle avait conçu seule était réalisable, mais Henry et Regina lui apportèrent des précisions très importantes qui seraient sûrement décisives le jour-même.

Evidemment, avec tout cela, le sommeil commença à manquer à nouveau à Henry et Tinkerbell. Ils dormaient peu, et se relayaient pour ne jamais laisser Emma ou Regina seules sans avoir les nouvelles informations du jour ou de la nuit précédente. Très souvent, Henry finissait par s'endormir dans les bras de Regina et se réveillait dans les pattes de la panthère.

La dernière nuit arriva. Leur plan était achevé, les armes étaient affutées, et les cœurs remplis d'espoir. Tout se passerait bien, s'encourageait Henry. Il avait confiance en leur plan d'attaque, il savait que tout se déroulerait comme prévu. Mais soudain, il se mit à douter… Et si Tinkerbell s'était trompée ? Si ce « jour sans nuit » n'arrivait pas ? Henry serait capturé à nouveau, et le destin de ses amies serait pire encore. Il refusa de penser à cette possibilité et rejoignit Regina à l'extérieur de la maisonnette, occupée à caresser tendrement le cygne royal.

Si leur plan échouait, ce serait la dernière fois qu'il la verrait, pensa-t-il douloureusement.

\- Tu devrais aller dormir, Henry, lui dit cette dernière en l'entendant arriver derrière elle.

\- Je ne suis pas fatigué, rétorqua-t-il, bien que les cernes sous ses yeux disaient le contraire.

\- Viens là, lui dit-elle en le serrant contre elle.

Le jeune garçon se laissa bercer, profitant de ces instants et priant du plus profond de son être pour que ce ne soit pas les derniers.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, dit-il en rompant le silence.

Il approcha la main de la tête du cygne et caressa son long cou soyeux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il touchait Emma dans sa forme animale ces derniers jours lui avaient donné de nombreuses occasions de l'approcher. Mais ce soir, tout avait un goût de dernière fois…

\- Oui ? Dis-moi…

\- Emma m'a confié quelque chose et m'a dit de ne te le révéler que ce soir…

Toute cette semaine, Emma et Regina avaient réussi à se faire passer des messages, mais elles n'avaient jamais rien dévoilé de vraiment intime. A vrai dire, elles avaient tellement de choses à se dire qu'elles n'avaient jamais osé en faire part au garçon ou même à Tink. Elles se seraient senties gênées de partager ce qu'elles voulaient ne se dire qu'à elles-seules avec leurs amis, aussi proches soient-ils. Alors elles s'en tenaient aux stratégies et à l'élaboration du plan, sans jamais aborder de sujet vraiment personnel. Et elles espéraient, jour après jour de plus en plus fort, qu'elles pourraient bientôt tout se dire de vive voix.

Mais Regina n'aurait su dire pourquoi, ce soir, elle sentait que la teneur de ce message allait être différente de ceux qu'elles s'échangeaient à propos du plan et de l'élaboration des stratégies.

\- Je t'écoute, répondit-elle, le cœur battant.

\- Déjà, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait confiance en toi et qu'elle t'aimait plus que tout… Et puis… Je n'ai pas tout compris mais elle m'a dit que tu comprendrais… Elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que je te demande si tu te souvenais des aubépines blanches ?

A ces mots, Regina porta une main à sa bouche, comme pour étouffer un sanglot, et ses yeux brillèrent d'humidité. Elle hocha la tête affirmativement, ce qui encouragea Henry à continuer.

\- Elle m'a dit que ce que tu lui avais demandé ce jour-là, elle y pensait chaque jour, et que sa réponse était « avec joie et de tout mon cœur ».

Les larmes ruisselaient maintenant sur les joues de Regina, malgré son sourire qui lui barrait le visage, tel l'arc-en-ciel égayant un ciel de pluie. Elle s'abaissa à la hauteur d'Emma et enserra son corps entre ses bras. Le long cou de l'animal vint délicatement se poser contre l'épaule de la jeune femme. Après un bref instant serrées l'une contre l'autre, Regina se releva, prit Henry par la main et tous deux reprirent le chemin vers la maisonnette.

\- Pourras-tu lui répondre quelque chose pour moi ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il, trop heureux d'aider ses précieuses amies.

\- Dis-lui qu'on le fera dès que toute cette horrible histoire sera terminée…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous ferez ?

Regina sourit. Elle aurait voulu le dire à Henry, et partager sa joie avec quelqu'un, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il perde de vue l'épreuve qui les attendait dès le lendemain.

\- Je te promets que tu sauras tout, dès qu'on en aura fini avec mon père… Allez, couche-toi, prends des forces, tu en auras besoin demain…

La jeune femme borda Henry, assise au bord du lit dans lequel dormait déjà Tinkerbell en ronflant bruyamment.

\- Henry… promets-moi d'être prudent, demain, c'est compris ? S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne m'en remettrais pas… car je…

\- Je te le promets, chuchota-t-il à moitié endormi.

Elle ne s'autorisa à ne terminer sa phrase que quand elle fut assurée qu'il était bien endormi.

\- Je vous aime tellement, tous les deux…

Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur son front avant de sortir de la cabane à pas de loup.

* * *

 **Dans le film, le chevalier qui joue le rôle d'Emma fonce sans réfléchir et sans tenir compte de la possibilité d'annuler la malédiction. Je ne voulais pas Emma comme ça, je la voulais un peu plus réfléchie. Même si elle fonce souvent tête baissée vers le danger, elle est quand même un peu plus raffinée que cela...**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ces moments Emma-Henry vous avaient-ils manqué ?**

 **Ah oui, dernière chose : il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine car je pars en week-end. Je pense que je vous le posterai donc dans le courant de la semaine d'après, dans une dizaine de jours...**

 **En attendant... n'hésitez pas à m'inonder de reviews !**

 **Gros bisous, bon week-end ! :)**


	9. Intrusion

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Vous allez bien ? Me revoici pour la suite de mon histoire ^^ Je vois avec plaisir et fierté que vous avez dépassé les 100 reviews... ça me touche vraiment et je suis vraiment flattée à la lecture de chacune de vos reviews ! Donc MERCI :)**

 **Réponse aux guests :**

 **\- guest sans nom (enchantée d'ailleurs lol... Mais tu ne voudrais pas mettre un petit nom quand même ?^^) : Merci ! Et lol pour Tink... T'inquiète pas, j'ai bien noté ta demande ahah ! Et oui, la petite famille sera bientôt réunie :)**

 **\- guest : bienvenue ! Et oui, tu as raison pour le titre du film... mais chuuut, je vous le dirai dans le prochain chapitre ! Et tu m'as fait bien rire avec tes reviews ! En tous cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise !**

 **Vous avez aimé le fluff du dernier chapitre ? J'espère que vous en avez bien profité car c'est fini pour le moment : maintenant, ça bouge un peu et ça chauffe pour les fesses de Rumple lol**

 **Allez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Intrusion

La lumière aveuglante de la lune commençait à s'affadir, la couleur du ciel s'éclaircissait peu à peu et on entendait les premiers chants d'oiseaux percer timidement l'atmosphère encore engourdie de la nuit. La fraîcheur nocturne disparaissait tout doucement, et la lumière de l'aube emplissait progressivement l'atmosphère d'une agréable tiédeur.

Ce n'était plus la nuit, mais le jour n'était pas encore levé.

A travers la pénombre qui se faisait de plus en plus claire, on pouvait distinguer deux silhouettes allongées côte à côte à même le sol, à côté de la maisonnette de la magicienne. Pour leur dernière nuit, Emma et Regina n'avaient pas voulu coucher dans la cabane et elles s'étaient endormies serrées l'une contre l'autre comme elles en avaient pris l'habitude depuis des années.

La veille, quand Regina eut enfin considéré que leur plan était au point et qu'il était temps d'aller se reposer, elle s'était endormie en serrant le cygne contre elle. Elle ne voulait y penser, mais elle n'ignorait pas au fond d'elle que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle caressait le doux plumage.

Le ciel était passé du bleu foncé au bleu clair puis au blanc, et maintenant une très légère lueur jaune pointait à l'horizon. C'est à ce moment que commença ce qui serait peut-être la dernière métamorphose de leur malédiction. Encore endormies, Emma et Regina ne sentirent ni leurs traits se déformer, ni leurs squelettes se modifier, ni leurs pilosités s'altérer. Mais, même si Emma n'était plus un cygne, elle n'avait maintenant plus rien de complètement animal et les traits encore un peu humains de Regina n'étaient pas encore tout à fait devenus félins.

Et ce ne fut que quand le premier rayon du soleil perça l'atmosphère matinale de sa lumière vive qu'elles ouvrirent les yeux en même temps.

Face à face, enlacées, Emma et Regina se contemplèrent une brève seconde. Elles n'osaient se toucher, elles ne pouvaient que se perdre dans le regard de l'être aimé. Pendant une seconde d'éternité, elles se contemplèrent les yeux dans les yeux, perdues dans l'admiration du visage de l'être aimé. Puis, inexorablement, la malédiction poursuivit sa course, et le corps d'Emma perdit entièrement son plumage blanc, tandis que celui de Regina se couvrait intégralement d'un pelage noir.

Emma se leva et essuya les larmes aux coins de ses yeux. C'était aujourd'hui qu'elles se reverraient, ou qu'elles mourraient toutes les deux.

 **oOo**

Après quelques derniers préparatifs, l'heure du départ sonna enfin. Rocinante avait été attelé à une charrette, sur laquelle était disposée une immense cage renfermant Regina, entièrement recouverte de tissu. Il n'était pas habitué à être employé comme un vulgaire animal de trait, mais Emma sut le rassurer. Il semblait sentir, lui aussi, qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres.

Emma avait revêtu son armure qu'elle cachait sous une longue cape sombre. Henry et Tinkerbell s'étaient également habillés de la manière la plus discrète possible. Ils devaient faire illusion et passer incognito.

Les quelques heures de cheval nécessaires pour arriver au château de Rumplestiltskin permirent à la petite troupe de réviser le plan d'intrusion, l' « opération Castle », comme Henry aimait l'appeler avec malice*. Une fois arrivés, afin d'éviter tout soupçon, Henry emporterait l'épée d'Emma et s'introduirait par les égouts, en suivant le chemin inverse utilisé lors de son évasion les deux femmes, quant à elles, entreraient comme de simples paysannes venues effectuer le paiement mensuel des impôts imposés par leur souverain, le puissant Rumplestiltskin.

Enfin, après de longues heures de voyage peu confortable, se détachant de l'horizon, le château de leur ennemi leur apparut enfin. Il était bien plus grand que dans les souvenirs d'Emma et bien plus effrayant que dans ceux d'Henry. La peur accéléra les battements de leurs cœurs. Avaient-ils raison de se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Mais il était de toute façon trop tard pour reculer, alors chacun s'efforça de faire taire ses craintes. Ils étaient maintenant arrivés à l'endroit où Henry devait se séparer de Tinkerbell et d'Emma. Malgré la détermination du garçonnet, cette dernière ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. C'était bien différent de son plan, maintenant qu'elle mettait en jeu la vie d'un enfant. Alors elle lui prit les mains, essayant de l'encourager tout comme elle se rassurait elle-même.

\- Bon, tu as bien compris ? lui redemanda-t-elle une énième fois.

Ils étaient cachés derrière un gros buisson, à côté des douves, et se trouvaient pour le moment invisibles aux yeux des gardes.

\- Oui, la rassura-t-il. Je rentre par les égouts, je suis le chemin vers les caveaux, mais je ne m'y arrête pas, et je continue jusqu'à la salle du trône.

\- Rumple sera dans la salle du trône pour superviser le paiement des impôts, poursuivit Emma. Dès que tu es sorti des égouts, tu m'ouvres la porte. Et surtout, surtout, je t'en conjure, ne perds pas mon épée.

\- Rappelle-toi, poursuivit la magicienne, quand le soleil sera à son zénith, dans une heure, la prophétie se réalisera. Nous aurons absolument besoin que tu sois sur place. Si tu n'y es pas à l'heure précise, nous aurons fait tout cela pour rien.

\- Je sais, je sais… les rassura-t-il. Je serai dans la salle du trône et je te donnerai ton épée. Je vous le promets.

\- Henry… Regarde-moi…

Le jeune garçon obéit et fixa le visage d'Emma. Il ne voulait pas se dire que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il la voyait.

\- Tu nous as déjà aidées de nombreuses fois. Cette fois-ci sera la dernière, et quelle qu'en soit l'issue, sache…

\- Non, chut, la coupa-t-il. Ne dis rien, tu me le diras après. Tout se passera bien, je le sais. Ne fais pas comme si on n'allait plus se revoir…

Emma hocha la tête et le serra dans ses bras. Tout se passerait bien, il fallait avoir confiance.

Le jeune garçon sauta hors de la charrette et disparut sans un bruit dans l'eau sale et brunâtre des douves.

 **oOo**

\- Déclinez votre identité, crachait le garde posté à l'entrée du pont-levis, à chacun des attelages qui franchissaient le passage.

\- Jeanne et Mélisandre**, monseigneur, souffla Tinkerbell le plus respectueusement possible. Nous sommes paysannes et nous venons régler nos impôts. Et ce mois-ci, nous avons un cadeau pour notre Seigneur.

Les deux femmes gardaient la tête baissée, espérant que le chevalier n'aurait aucun soupçon sur leur volumineux bagage à l'arrière de la charrette. Mais c'était sans compter sur son zèle, et il se mit à fouiller de fond en comble la charrette en se dirigeant vers la cage. Emma se félicita d'avoir confié son épée à Henry, mais commençait à s'inquiéter pour Regina.

\- Et ça, c'est quoi ? demanda-t-il en soulevant d'un coup sec le drap sombre, dévoilant la panthère qui feula sauvagement.

Le militaire sursauta et fit un bond en arrière, en tentant de cacher sa peur et de calmer son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Emma reprit la parole calmement :

\- C'est justement notre cadeau. Nous avons capturé cette bête sauvage et nous comptons l'offrir à notre Seigneur bien-aimé.

\- Vous n'entrerez pas avec un tel animal sauvage dans les murs du château, gronda l'homme en tirant son épée, le cœur encore battant.

La peur s'empara d'Emma quand elle vit l'homme brandir son arme devant Regina, et un très bref instant, elle hésita entre hurler et bondir de sa place pour sauter sur le chevalier. Mais Tinkerbell, plus calme que jamais, tourna la tête vers son amie, lui adressa un clin d'œil rassurant, et dit doucement, à l'attention du chevalier :

\- Ah, très bien, je vais donc devoir faire autrement.

Un peu rassurée, mais ne comprenant pas ce que faisait la magicienne, Emma osa un mouvement, et tourna la tête vers son amie. Cette dernière avait maintenant la main dans sa poche et avant que le garde ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, elle avait approché sa paume et avait soufflé une poudre brillante à son visage.

\- Laisse-nous passer et oublie.

En un éclair, les yeux de l'homme devinrent vitreux, son visage perdit toute expression et il se désintéressa complètement de la charrette et de ses occupants. Tinkerbell en profita pour donner l'ordre à Rocinante d'avancer sur le pont-levis.

\- Heu, c'était quoi, ça ? demanda Emma, en soufflant de soulagement.

\- Ça, ma chère, c'était de la magie primaire. La poudre d'obéissance est très facile à préparer et permet de contrôler les esprits les plus dociles. Généralement, ça marche bien sur les soldats !

\- On t'a déjà dit que tu étais géniale ?

\- Pas assez souvent… Vas-y, tu peux le redire !

Les deux amies étaient soulagées. Elles avaient enfin pénétré dans le château. Le plus difficile restait à faire.

 **oOo**

Il ne pensait pas y revenir un jour, et surtout pas de son plein gré. Henry nageait depuis de longues minutes dans l'eau croupie et malodorante des évacuations du château. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il avait vécu lors de son évasion, aujourd'hui, l'effort était plus difficile : nager à contre-courant tout en portant contre lui la lourde épée d'Emma l'épuisait. Il devait souvent s'arrêter en se tenant aux murs de pierre afin de reprendre son souffle.

Il reconnut les voies qu'il avait empruntées à contre-sens et retrouva même le tunnel qu'il avait creusé il y a des semaines. Il était sur la bonne voie ! Cette bonne nouvelle lui donna la force de continuer sa progression. Finalement, après encore de longues minutes d'effort, il sut qu'il était arrivé. Juste au-dessus de lui s'ouvrait un long boyau étroit qui montait à la verticale jusqu'à une grille d'évacuation. Cette grille, s'il en croyait son plan et les sons qu'il entendait, débouchait exactement là où il s'y attendait : elle s'ouvrait au sol, dans un des bas-côtés de la salle du trône. Henry s'encouragea : cet effort supplémentaire serait le dernier et il aurait atteint son but.

Il plaça délicatement ses pieds sur les parois du conduit, et commença à progresser vers le haut. Les pierres saillantes l'aidaient dans son escalade, mais l'humidité les rendait glissantes et plus d'une fois, il retomba dans l'eau et fut contraint de recommencer depuis le début. Il ne se décourageait jamais, même si le poids de l'épée l'alourdissait et fatiguait ses bras de plus en plus.

 **oOo**

De leur côté, les deux femmes avaient atteint discrètement les écuries et avaient caché leur charrette. Emma regardait le soleil avec inquiétude tout en caressant négligemment la panthère à travers les barreaux de la cage. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Elle souhaitait que tout soit terminé, et voulait mettre un terme à tout ce cauchemar le plus vite possible.

Mais elles avaient convenu avec Henry qu'elles devraient attendre le dernier moment avant de commencer. Si elle se montrait trop tôt, elle risquait de tout faire rater. Tink sentait parfaitement la tension émanant de son amie et elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de la rassurer par ses paroles apaisantes.

\- Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. Tu crois qu'Henry aura réussi ?

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter, lui chuchota Tinkerbell. Je suis sûre que le gamin va s'en sortir…

Emma soupira et jeta un nouveau regard à l'astre solaire. Encore quelques minutes et il serait à son zénith. Elle commença à s'inquiéter : rien ne semblait présager le moindre sortilège. Tout était calme, le soleil brillait et les oiseaux chantaient. Tout était parfaitement normal. Elle commença à se demander si son amie ne s'était pas trompée dans la lecture de ses manuscrits.

Mais il n'était plus temps de se poser des questions inutiles. Elle était arrivée là, et elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Il serait bientôt l'heure d'y aller. Emma le savait. Aussi, elle arrêta ses caresses et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Regina. Elle aussi sentait que le moment était venu. Leurs regards se disaient tout ce que leurs bouches ne pouvaient prononcer. Alors, sans quitter le regard de Regina, Emma dit :

\- Tink… j'ai confiance en toi. Mais, s'il m'arrive la moindre chose, promets-moi de prendre soin d'elle…

Emma avait besoin d'entendre cette promesse dans la bouche de son amie et cette dernière le savait. Elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre que tout irait bien, que la malédiction serait brisée… Tinkerbell savait que seul ce serment donnerait suffisamment de courage à Emma pour aller combattre leur ennemi. Alors, plus sérieuse que jamais, elle lui fit cette promesse en espérant au fond d'elle n'avoir jamais à la tenir.

 **oOo**

Plus qu'un mètre, un tout petit mètre et il serait arrivé ! Henry distinguait maintenant clairement les paroles échangées dans la salle du trône. De temps en temps, il voyait même passer une personne ou deux au-dessus de lui. Personne ne le voyait : après tout, qui aurait pensé regarder en bas, dans un conduit d'évacuation ?

Le jeune garçon toucha enfin la grille et s'y agrippa désespérément. Il s'agissait maintenant de ne plus lâcher ! Posant ses pieds en appui sur deux pierres particulièrement saillantes du mur, il put pousser et tirer sur la grille de toutes ses forces. Après quelques minutes d'effort, il la sentit avec bonheur bouger légèrement. Encore une minute et elle s'ouvrirait enfin !

\- Allez, ouvre-toi, ouvre-toi, s'encourageait-il, en poussant de plus belle.

Malheureusement, au moment-même où il sentit qu'elle allait céder, deux pieds vêtus de chausses en tissu se posèrent sur la bouche d'évacuation. Henry retint un juron. Non, cela ne se pouvait pas ! Ce paysan n'allait quand même pas tout gâcher maintenant ! Il eut une idée : il tira l'épée d'Emma et piqua sa pointe sous la plante de pied de l'homme. Ce dernier sursauta en poussant un petit cri.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? chuchota son voisin.

\- Des rats, répondit l'homme en s'écartant définitivement de la grille.

Henry ne put s'empêcher de rire de sa malice et, dans un dernier effort, il ouvrit silencieusement la grille d'égout. Puis, sans un bruit, tel un chat, il s'extirpa du conduit, referma derrière lui, et se fondit dans l'obscurité du mur.

Personne ne l'avait vu.

 **oOo**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Et s'il s'était perdu ? Ou même noyé ? Oh, Tink… mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait en l'envoyant là-bas ?

L'angoisse d'Emma était palpable, et les paroles de la magicienne ne parvenaient plus à la rassurer. Montée sur Rocinante qu'elles avaient libéré de sa charrette, elle se tenait toujours cachée dans les écuries, mais plus prête que jamais à entrer dans la salle du trône, dont la porte s'était refermée sur les derniers paysans venus payer leurs dettes. Prête à effectuer sa vengeance.

\- Donne-lui encore quelques minutes, j'ai confiance en lui…

\- Je te jure, Tink, s'il n'est pas là dans trente secondes, j'entre !

\- Et dans quel but ? s'énerva-t-elle. Sans épée, tu seras bien maline face au sorcier. Attends encore un peu…

\- Mais si on laisse passer le moment ? S'il arrive trop tard… Comment je pourrais…

Elles furent interrompues par le bruit d'une porte qui tournait sur ses gonds. Elles n'en crurent pas leurs yeux : la porte de la salle du trône s'ouvrait ! Et dans l'entrebâillement apparut un petit garçonnet sale, trempé et à l'air épuisé, mais qui souriait et qui tenait à bout de bras une épée presque aussi grande et lourde que lui.

\- Henry ! laissa échapper Emma en un cri sourd.

Tinkerbell souffla de soulagement. Elle ne voulait l'avouer à Emma mais elle commençait aussi à s'inquiéter un peu. Puis tout se passa très vite : elle se précipita sur les battants de la porte afin d'aider le garçon à les ouvrir. Emma, montée sur Rocinante, s'approcha du seuil de la salle, et Henry lui tendit son épée quand elle passa devant elle. Elle le remercia avec un clin d'œil complice et Henry sentit son cœur se remplir de fierté.

\- RUMPLE ! cria-t-elle depuis l'entrée de la salle du trône.

Comme un seul homme, toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle s'écartèrent. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle le vit. Luisant d'un éclat olive surnaturel, le sorcier se tenait au fond de la salle, assis sur son trône, les doigts joints en une position de domination calme et contemplait la scène d'un air méprisant. S'il avait peur, il ne laissait rien paraître, et son visage était neutre de toute expression. Pourtant, Henry aurait pu jurer l'avoir vu esquisser un sourire en coin, qui le fit frissonner de dégoût.

Toujours vêtue de sa cape de paysanne, Emma était imposante. Mais quand elle la fit tomber au sol et qu'elle dévoila l'armure immaculée brillant sous la lumière du soleil, la foule ne put s'empêcher de pousser un « oh ! » de surprise et d'admiration. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait jamais été si belle et si puissante, sa silhouette charismatique dominant la foule du haut de Rocinante, et se détachant sur le contre-jour de la porte ouverte. Un hennissement bruyant et le bruit claquant des sabots du cheval sur le sol pavé accompagnèrent les cris de la foule.

\- RUMPLE, JE TE DÉFIE ! continua-t-elle, en mettant pied à terre.

Emma marchait maintenant d'un pas assuré vers le souverain maléfique, et la foule s'écartait devant elle. « Qui est donc cette femme ? », « Est-elle donc folle pour défier le souverain le plus puissant du monde ? » La foule assistait, incrédule, à ce spectacle inattendu.

Le sorcier n'eut pas besoin d'émettre la moindre parole, au seul signe de sa main levée, ses chevaliers se jetèrent sur Emma. Les coups d'épée se mirent à pleuvoir. Un premier soldat perdit la vie, puis un deuxième… Emma frappait, pointait… Son épée semblait partout à la fois. Les cris d'Emma s'accompagnaient du fracas métallique des épées qui s'entrechoquaient, et toute cette pagaille effraya les pauvres paysans qui se demandèrent brusquement ce qu'ils faisaient là. Alors, comme pour rajouter de la confusion à la confusion, un premier homme se mit à courir, puis un deuxième, puis tous s'enfuirent de la salle du trône en courant et en hurlant de peur.

Henry et Tinkerbell se retrouvèrent seuls face au spectacle angoissant de leur amie combattant les sbires de Rumplestiltskin. Les coups pleuvaient, et ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'aider. Les corps mutilés et tués rougissaient les pavés de la salle, et les cris des blessés couvraient ceux de rage d'Emma.

Elle paraissait ne pas se fatiguer, mais quand elle fut à cinq contre un, et qu'elle fut complètement encerclée, on entendit naître du fond de la salle un petit rire sardonique.

\- Hihihihihi, tu pensais vraiment pouvoir venir m'attaquer, dans mon propre château, entouré de mes propres chevaliers ? Dommage, je n'aurai même pas besoin de te tuer de mes propres mains…

\- Tu vas mourir, sorcier ! hurla Emma, en tournant sur elle-même pour ne jamais perdre de vue les chevaliers qui l'encerclaient et se resserraient autour d'elle peu à peu.

Rumplestiltskin descendit de son piédestal et s'approcha de la scène. La magie crépitait du bout de ses doigts, et son visage tout entier semblait recouvert d'une poudre luminescente. De ses yeux dardait une lueur incandescente effrayante. Henry ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Pour ainsi dire, il ne l'avait vu que de rares fois, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il semblait si maléfique, et si irréel… Il ne semblait même pas complètement humain.

\- Je vais mourir ? répondit-il, avec un sarcasme moqueur dans la voix. Il me semble que c'est plutôt toi qui es en mauvaise posture, Mademoiselle _Charming_ !

Le nom de famille avait été craché avec un mépris évident. Henry commença à se demander s'ils avaient vraiment eu une bonne idée en venant ici… Emma ne pourrait jamais vaincre ces cinq chevaliers en même temps…

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur, et tes hommes non plus !

\- Pff, ce que c'est ennuyeux…, répondit-il calmement en tournant le dos à la scène et en se dirigeant à nouveau vers son trône. J'en attendais mieux de toi. Mais enfin, tant pis. On a tous des déceptions dans la vie… Finissez-en.

A ces mots, les soldats se rapprochèrent une dernière fois d'Emma, épées brandies et ils frappèrent. Mais la jeune femme était mue par la force du désespoir. Elle avait attendu et s'était préparée à ce moment depuis des années rien ne la ferait reculer.

Alors elle hurla et frappa. Elle tournoya sur elle-même, et les hommes tombèrent les uns après les autres. Elle plantait son épée dans un thorax, et une seconde après une tête tombait au sol. Elle se penchait, évitait les coups, se relevait et frappait de nouveau. Un troisième soldat perdit la vie, puis elle roula au sol et trancha les chevilles d'un quatrième. Enfin, dans un ultime effort, elle se releva et acheva le dernier des combattants.

Un très court instant, Rumplestiltskin sembla surpris et en colère. Non, pas en colère, pensa Henry, mais plutôt contrarié. Un petit rictus déformait le visage du sorcier, et le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher de sourire de soulagement de savoir Emma vivante. Et de savoir le sorcier énervé le fit sourire encore plus.

\- A nous deux, maintenant, dit Emma en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Elle s'approchait dangereusement du trône sur lequel s'était rassis Rumplestiltskin, imperturbable.

\- Je t'attends, misérable volatile…

Emma cria. Pour s'encourager ? Ou parce que le mage avait touché un point sensible ? Henry n'aurait su le dire… Mais tout ce qu'il voyait, c'est qu'Emma avait couru en direction du sorcier, son épée brandie au-dessus de sa tête.

Ce que personne ne remarqua dans toute cette agitation, c'était que les oiseaux avaient arrêté de chanter, et que les la lumière commençait doucement, tout doucement à décliner.

 **oOo**

* Et RavenFeatherShadow, surtout ^^... Tu as vu, la petite dédicace, comme promis ? ;)

** J'ai pris comme pseudos pour Emma et Tink les noms de deux femmes fortes : Jeanne : femme chevalier (comme Emma) plus connue sous le nom de Jeanne d'Arc, et Mélisandre : magicienne enchanteresse (comme Tinkerbell) de la série Game Of Thrones.

* * *

 **Et voilà... c'est un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais j'étais obligée de couper là ! Au prochain chapitre, le combat tant attendu... et la fin de l'histoire ! Qui a dit "déjà" ? ;)**

 **Le prochain chapitre n'est pas tout à fait terminé, et comme ce sera le dernier, je voudrais qu'il soit parfait à mes yeux, donc il se peut qu'il n'arrive pas forcément samedi prochain. Cela prendra peut-être un peu plus de temps... J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.**

 **Quoiqu'il en soit, en attendant, je vous fais des bisous, et dites-moi si ce chapitre vous a plu ! A très bientôt ! :)**


	10. L'éclipse

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Et me voilàààà... ! J'ai pris mon temps pour parfaire ce dernier chapitre alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Comme je vous l'avais dit, ce chapitre est le dernier prévu mais... comme certaines me l'ont suggéré (et comme je l'avais un peu prévu, je vous l'avoue), je pourrais éventuellement vous faire un petit épilogue. Donc... qu'en pensez-vous ? Si vous êtes nombreuses à me le réclamer, je l'écrirai, mais la publication ne se fera pas tout de suite (disons dans quelques semaines : 2-3 max, je pense...) Donc dites-moi...**

 **Comme certaines l'avaient deviné, le film dont je m'inspire est _LadyHawke_ ! Bravo à celles qui ont trouvé ! C'est un film des années 80 avec une Michelle Pfeiffer toute jeune, et c'est ce film qui m'a provoqué mon amour pour Michelle Pfeiffer et le moyen âge. Bon, aujourd'hui, je ne vous cache pas qu'il a un peu vieilli, mais si vous passez outre la musique, il est vraiment sympa :)**

 **Puisque c'est la fin, c'est l'heure des remerciements, alors... Donc merci infiniment pour votre fidélité, vos mots toujours gentils, que vous ayez lu cette histoire depuis le début, ou que vous soyez arrivées en cours... C'est toujours extrêmement motivant et touchant !**

 **Réponse aux guests :**

 **\- guest sans nom ou Personne, alors ;) : merci beaucoup pour tes mots ! Et donc je compte déjà une voix pour toi en faveur de l'épilogue alors ? Héhé... j'espère que je mériterai encore mon pseudo lol**

 **\- autre guest : je ne sais pas si c'est toi qui as commenté toutes mes autres fics mais si c'est le cas... whaou... MERCI infiniment ! Je suis hyper touchée ! Et j'avoue que tu m'as fait rire (le crocodile dans les douves ahaha et Rumple en mouche...!). Je compte également une voix pour l'épilogue ^^ Quant à Willow, oui, c'est sympa aussi ! Et l'autre film dont tu me parles, je ne connais pas du tout... Je vais me renseigner :)**

 **Voilà, j'arrête mon pavé... Je vous souhaite une excellent lecture, et on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

L'éclipse

Avec un cri de rage, Emma courait vers le souverain, l'épée brandie au-dessus de sa tête, prête à frapper. Mais le sorcier ne semblait nullement effrayé, et il se contenta de lever sa main devant lui avec nonchalance. Aussitôt, Emma fut comme suspendue dans les airs, incapable du moindre mouvement. Etonnée un bref instant, elle ne put que hurler de colère et de dépit. Elle s'en voulait d'être si inutile et réduite à l'état de simple jouet entre les mains du sorcier, qui pouvait faire d'elle ce qu'il souhaitait. Elle avait beau se débattre, elle ne pouvait lutter contre la force surnaturelle qu'il exerçait sur son corps.

\- Ahahaha, ce que tu es pitoyable… Je me demande bien ce que ma fille t'a trouvé… Mais amusons-nous, un peu…

Et Rumplestiltskin abaissa sa main, libérant par la même occasion Emma de ses chaînes invisibles. Elle tomba au sol, et se releva aussitôt, en essayant d'oublier la douleur due à la chute. Puis elle se précipita sur les marches du piédestal où trônait le fauteuil royal. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'accomplir sa vengeance !

Rumplestiltskin la regardait accourir vers lui avec un grand sourire vainqueur et nullement effrayé, ce qui ne fit que ranimer encore plus la flamme de la vengeance dans le cœur d'Emma.

\- Tink, tu as vu ça ? Elle va réussir, elle va l'avoir, s'exclamait Henry, les yeux rivés sur le combat se déroulant à quelques mètres de lui.

Il ne remarqua pas que Tinkerbell avait disparu de la salle du trône. Il ne remarqua pas non plus que le soleil avait maintenant perdu la moitié de sa surface, recouvert par l'ombre de la lune. La lumière déclinait de plus en plus et il faisait maintenant presque nuit.

\- Tue-moi et tu ne reverras jamais Regina, cracha le sorcier en ricanant avec mépris. Tu ne peux rien contre moi ! En revanche, moi… je peux faire ça !

Et il jeta une boule de feu en direction d'Emma, qui réussit à l'éviter de justesse en roulant sur le côté.

\- Emma ! cria Henry, pris de peur.

Le mage continua ses attaques et multiplia les boules de feu. Mais Emma les esquivait toutes avec habileté, tout en se rapprochant subtilement de lui. Elle n'était plus qu'à deux pas de lui, et il ne reculait toujours pas. Il ne la craignait pas et cela énerva Emma plus que de raison. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter son arrogance ! Non, il ne gagnerait pas, pas cette fois !

Henry accompagna les mouvements d'Emma, en la suivant discrètement sur le bas-côté. Il ne voulait pas la déconcentrer par sa présence, mais ne pouvait se tenir loin d'elle.

Dns un dernier mouvement brusque, elle se précipita vers le sorcier et c'est là qu'elle comprit. Derrière lui, par la grande fenêtre, elle aperçut le spectacle le plus étrange qu'elle ait vu de sa vie : le soleil avait complètement disparu ! Seul un halo circulaire et lumineux brillait tout autour du contour de la lune, qui recouvrait l'astre de son ombre imposante.

Comme si tous les protagonistes avaient compris ce qui se passait en même temps, le silence se fit et tous remarquèrent l'étrange ambiance qui régnait : plus aucun chant d'oiseau, pas un souffle de vent… Même le combat semblait figé. Rumplestiltskin ne bougeait plus. Lui aussi avait saisi ce que signifiait ce phénomène, et pour la première fois de sa vie, un petit frisson d'angoisse lui parcourut d'échine.

\- Nooon, cela ne se peut pas, siffla-t-il. Cela ne se peut pas…

Le cœur d'Henry, qui se trouvait maintenant à quelques pas des deux combattants, bondit dans sa poitrine. Une éclipse ! C'était une éclipse ! « Le jour sans nuit et la nuit sans jour » faisaient sens, à présent ! La lune cachait complètement le soleil : ce n'était donc ni la nuit ni le jour ! L'espoir sembla gagner en puissance dans son cœur et il sut que la fin de la malédiction était proche.

Il chercha Tinkerbell du regard, pour la remercier, l'embrasser, lui sauter au cou, quoi que ce soit… Mais elle n'était plus là. Cependant, en voyant les portes de la grande salle complètement closes, il comprit : pendant le combat, elle était sortie discrètement et les avait protégés des chevaliers venus en renfort, qui cognaient avec force à l'extérieur des imposantes portes en bois massif.

Plus rien ne pouvait empêcher de mettre fin à la malédiction, maintenant !

Il allait bondir vers Emma, prêt à la féliciter pour la victoire à son combat, quand quelque chose lui fit plisser les yeux. Il distinguait mal, dans l'ambiance tamisée et étrange de ce jour lunaire. Mais quand ses yeux se plissèrent et firent le point, son cœur s'emballa ! … C'était incroyable ! Tink avait raison… !

\- Non seulement tu vas payer, misérable sorcier, mais je vais également revoir Regina ! Aujourd'hui était le jour de la prophétie ! « Un jour sans nuit, et une nuit sans jour »…

Et à ces mots, profitant de l'état de stupeur de Rumplestiltskin, elle se rua sur lui, et apposa la pointe de sa lame sur sa gorge. Elle allait transpercer les chairs, quand un cri se fit entendre du fond de la salle :

\- EMMA ! Nooon !

Cette voix… Elle connaissait cette voix… Etait-ce possible ? Rêvait-elle ? Pouvait-elle détourner le regard du sorcier ? Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser déconcentrer… Mais cette voix… Elle devait regarder, elle devait en être sûre…

\- Emma…, continua la voix avec douceur en se rapprochant peu à peu.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Regina ! laissa-t-elle échapper, quand elle vit enfin la silhouette.

Elle était aussi belle et aussi radieuse que dans ses souvenirs. Et le magnifique sourire qu'elle vit sur le visage tant aimé fit s'emballer son cœur. Regina, vêtue d'une simple tunique, aussi blanche que ses cheveux étaient noirs, avançait majestueusement vers les combattants. Ses yeux étaient rivés dans ceux d'Emma.

Sans même en donner l'ordre à son corps, Emma sentit ses jambes courir vers celle dont elle rêvait toutes les nuits depuis des années. La déflagration qu'elles ressentirent dans leurs cœurs quand elles se prirent dans les bras faillit les faire exploser en sanglots.

\- Ne fais pas ça, Emma… C'est mon père, après tout… Peut-être que nous pourrions briser le sort autrement…

Emma ne pouvait rien dire pour le moment et elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Regina en remplissant ses poumons de l'odeur qui lui avait tant manqué. Rumplestiltskin attendrait… A vrai dire, elle ne savait même plus qu'il était à quelques mètres d'elle, menaçant. A cet instant, elles étaient loin de tout, loin de lui, loin du monde. Seule comptait la présence de l'autre qui tremblait dans ses bras.

\- Tu es là, tu es vraiment là... ? murmurait Emma au creux de l'oreille de Regina.

Elles n'y croyaient pas… Le moment tant attendu depuis des années était enfin arrivé ! Leurs corps semblaient ne faire plus qu'un, tant elles étaient serrées l'une contre l'autre.

\- Je suis là, mon amour…lui répondit-elle, les mains perdues dans les cheveux blonds. Comme tu m'as manqué…

Elles étaient seules au monde. Cet instant dura une seconde, une minute, une éternité. Qui d'Emma ou de Regina succomba la première ? Aucune n'aurait pu le dire. Mais quand elles fermèrent les yeux et goûtèrent aux lèvres de l'autre, elles se sentirent toutes les deux enfin complètes. L'air qui leur avait manqué pendant douze ans gonfla leurs poumons, et leurs cœurs s'embrasèrent à l'unisson.

Henry n'avait rien perdu de ce spectacle, et il admirait ses deux amies se retrouver avec lui-même une étrange émotion au fond du cœur. Il ne savait pourquoi mais il se sentait faire partie de leurs vies, comme s'ils les avaient toujours connues, et il ne put empêcher une petite larme d'émotion couler le long de sa joue.

« Un baiser d'amour véritable », pensa-t-il, confiant. « Voilà ce qui va briser la malédiction… »

Malheureusement, la vie n'était pas un conte de fées, et le baiser n'avait pas le moins du monde brisé le puissant sortilège. Quand elles se séparèrent enfin, elles échangèrent un regard pénétrant.

\- Laisse-moi te regarder, reprit Regina.

Elle aurait voulu éterniser ce baiser, ne plus jamais quitter ces lèvres si douces, mais elle ne pouvait résister à admirer le visage d'Emma. Comme il lui avait manqué… Ces yeux d'un vert si lumineux, ces cheveux blonds, ce sourire… Elle se perdit dans sa contemplation, et le regard rempli d'amour d'Emma lui fit bondir le cœur.

Elles se perdirent dans les yeux de l'autre, incapables de regarder autre chose que ces visages qu'elles redécouvraient le cœur battant. Leurs mains redécouvraient également leurs peaux, caressant les yeux, le nez, soulignant les contours des lèvres et plongeant dans les chevelures…

\- Tu n'as pas changé…, chuchota Emma avec un sourire timide, et la voix brisée par l'émotion.

Elles avaient tout oublié. Elles seules comptaient. Elles s'étaient retrouvées. Elles étaient ensemble, elles se voyaient, elles pouvaient se parler, elles pouvaient s'admirer, se toucher… Elles ne pouvaient, ni ne voulaient briser cet instant.

 **oOo**

Elles avaient oublié où elles étaient. Elles avaient oublié ce qu'elles étaient venues faire ici. Elles avaient même oublié qui les regardait avec une haine brûlante dans leur dos. Le dégoût et la haine déformaient les traits de Rumplestiltskin.

Elles auraient dû se méfier et rester sur leurs gardes, car un cri strident, un cri d'enfant, les fit revenir sur Terre avec horreur :

\- HENRY ! hurlèrent-elles à l'unisson.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à elles leur glaça le sang : le sorcier emprisonnait le jeune garçon contre son torse, en lui bloquant les bras dans le dos, et une dague à la lame affutée luisait contre sa gorge. La terreur faisait vibrer le regard d'Henry. Il ne pensait même plus à se débattre, trop effrayé par la menace de mort qui appuyait contre son cou. Il croyait tellement à la réussite de ses amies, quelques secondes plus tôt, qu'il ne s'était pas méfié. Et se retrouver maintenant emprisonné et incapable du moindre mouvement le faisait trembler de terreur.

Emma se précipita vers le magicien, prête à en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Tss, tss, tss… A ta place, je ne ferais pas cela, siffla-t-il, plus menaçant que jamais.

Si Rumplestiltskin voulait paraître détendu et insouciant quelques instants plus tôt, il arborait maintenant un regard furieux et son visage n'avait plus rien de jovial. Les deux femmes savaient qu'il était hors de lui, prêt à tout et, surtout, plus dangereux que jamais.

Ses yeux jaunes luisaient, sa peau olivâtre brillait, sa langue dardait entre ses lèvres. Emma eut l'horrible vision d'un serpent sournois, serrant inéluctablement sa victime dans ses anneaux, et prêt à mordre à tout instant. Henry ne bougeait plus, figé par une peur viscérale. Seul son menton tressautait involontairement et des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues. C'en était fini de lui… Il allait mourir là où il avait toujours vécu, comme si ces quelques semaines de bonheur n'avaient jamais existé. Quand la pointe de l'arme s'enfonça encore un peu plus et qu'il sentit une goutte de sang chaud couler hors de son corps, il jeta un dernier regard aux deux femmes qu'il aimait plus que tout et il ferma les yeux.

\- RELÂCHE-LE ! hurlait Emma.

\- Père, je vous en conjure, relâche cet enfant innocent ! suppliait Regina.

Les deux femmes étaient maintenant à quelques pas du sorcier et de sa victime enlacée. Il ne reculait toujours pas, nullement effrayé par ces deux pauvres femmes : sa fille désarmée, et une misérable femme chevalier sans pouvoir et épuisée. Emma leva son épée quand l'horrible magicien reprit la parole. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elles n'avaient jamais été aussi proches de lui, ou bien parce qu'il savait qu'il abattait la dernière de ses cartes, qui risquait de les achever… Toujours est-il que ses yeux n'avaient jamais semblé luire d'une telle lueur démoniaque. Un éclat vainqueur et profondément malsain enflammait ses pupilles.

\- Donc… si je comprends bien, pour m'atteindre, tu serais prête à risquer la vie de ce pauvre garçon ? Ou bien devrais-je plutôt le désigner comme… _son fils_ ? ajouta-il avec un petit mouvement de la dague en direction de Regina.

L'épée glissa des mains d'Emma, et s'échoua au sol, dans un bruit cauchemardesque. Incapable d'émettre le moindre son, l'arme avait hurlé pour elle, de son bruit fracassant. Son regard trouva immédiatement celui de sa compagne et elles lurent la surprise et leur propre douleur dans les yeux de l'autre. Leur trouble sembla profondément réjouir Rumplestiltskin, qui jubilait et ricanait de son petit rire délicat mais tellement inquiétant.

\- Hihihihi, tout ceci est tellement hilarant ! Vous pensiez que j'avais tué la chair de ma chair ? J'ai tout de même le sens de la famille ! Et puis… peut-être que cet enfant m'aurait permis de faire ce que je n'ai pas réussi avec toi, _Regina_ …

Il avait craché le prénom de sa fille comme une insulte. Cette dernière ne releva pas et ne réussit même pas à faire la moindre réflexion. Elle en était incapable… Douze ans qu'elle le pensait mort ! Ce n'était pas possible…

\- Mais, reprit-il, toujours aussi déterminé à faire souffrir son auditoire, quand j'ai vu que ce bébé ne développait aucune aptitude à la magie, je l'ai confié aux meilleures nourrices du château : les souris des cachots, hihihihi ! Oh, j'aurais pu le tuer à ce moment-là, me direz-vous… Mais que voulez-vous, j'ai un cœur, moi aussi… Et puis, il ne s'en pas si mal sorti… N'est-ce pas, _Daniel_ ?

Le cœur d'Henry battait à tout rompre. Comprenait-il bien ? Etait-ce réel ? Non, cela ne se pouvait pas… Il devait être évanoui dans les bras du sorcier, et les hallucinations devaient embrumer son esprit… Il secoua la tête, et chercha le regard de Regina. Serait-ce possible ? Lui, le fils de Regina ? Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'avait jamais pensé faire partie de cette famille d'une telle façon. Il ne pouvait y croire. Cela ne devait sans doute pas être vrai, Rumplestiltskin devait sans doute encore mentir, pour leur faire du mal, pour les blesser. Toute sa vie n'aurait donc été qu'un mensonge ? Sa naissance mystérieuse, son enfance dans les cachots… tout cachait donc ce terrible secret ?

\- Mon… mon _fils_ ? murmurait Regina pour elle-même. Daniel ?

Elle semblait essayer d'assimiler l'information. Elle ne faisait même plus attention à la dague si menaçante de Rumplestiltskin contre la gorge de l'enfant. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était de regarder le visage de cet enfant, d'y trouver des signes, des traits qui lui prouveraient les dires de son père. Devait-elle réellement le croire ? Pouvait-elle redonner espoir à son cœur qui avait déjà tant souffert ?

Elle s'approcha encore plus près, et plongea son regard dans celui d'Henry. Elle savait son père manipulateur et menteur, mais elle ne pouvait plus le nier, elle le savait même depuis le premier jour : cet enfant était bien le sien. Elle le sentait dans sa chair et son corps.

Depuis douze ans, elle essayait de survivre à la perte de son fils, et celle de sa femme tant aimée. Tant d'années à survivre, alors que les deux amours de sa vie vivaient à ses côtés, sans qu'elle ne puisse les voir, ou leur parler…

Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais !

Elle se précipita alors sur l'arme d'Emma, s'en empara, et réduisit la faible distance qui existait entre elle et son père.

\- Tu m'as menti, tu m'as enlevé tout le bonheur de ma vie, tu m'as pris ma femme et mon fils !

Rumplestiltskin ricana de mépris, content de lui et d'avoir rendu Regina si confuse. Mais elle poursuivit en criant de plus en plus fort. La colère qu'elle avait accumulée depuis douze ans ressortait maintenant, plus forte et plus puissante que jamais.

\- Tu m'as condamnée à la pire des malédictions ! Tu m'as bannie de mon propre royaume ! Tu m'as laissée vivre comme une âme en peine, sans te soucier de mon sort !

\- Pourquoi je me serais souciée de toi ? A mes yeux, tu étais morte dès que cette traînée avait mis les mains sur toi…

A ces mots, Emma se précipita vers le sorcier, mais Regina l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Elle était décidée à en finir. Et elle le ferait.

\- « Cette traînée » s'appelle Emma Charming et je l'aime, reprit-elle plus doucement. Tu aurais pu essayer de le comprendre…

\- Elle t'affaiblissait, rétorqua-t-il, toujours aussi sûr de lui.

\- Je l'aimais, et tu as détruit notre vie à toutes les deux…

\- Tu étais promise à tant de grandes choses… Si seulement tu avais eu l'ambition de détacher de ces sentiments ridicules. Tu aurais compris à quel point tu aurais été puissante ! Encore plus que moi !

\- Et dans quel but ? criait maintenant Regina. Vivre une vie solitaire et recluse dans ma tour d'ivoire, comme toi ?

\- Tu aurais été la plus grande souveraine du Royaume !

\- Et la plus triste ! C'est ça que tu aurais voulu ?

\- La magie a toujours un prix, ma fille… , lui répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence. Il faut savoir faire des choix dans la vie, et laisser de côté ce qui nous affaiblit…

\- Cette conversation est stérile, reprit Regina, plus décidée que jamais. Tu ne comprendras jamais, et je ne reviendrai jamais dans ton giron, alors maintenant lâche mon fils.

Elle était maintenant à un pas de lui. Elle brandissait l'épée entre ses yeux, mais le sorcier ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Henry cherchait désespérément un regard d'encouragement dans les yeux de Regina, mais ils étaient noirs de colère et plongés dans ceux de son père. Jamais il ne l'avait vue aussi déterminée et enragée.

\- Il n'est pas trop tard cependant, je peux encore te donner la chance de devenir qui tu dois être…

Et à ces mots, il resserra la prise autour des bras d'Henry. Il laissa tomber la dague au sol et de son bras libre entoura la gorge frêle du jeune garçon. Et il commença à serrer…

\- Je vais commencer par lui. Je le ferai à l'ancienne, sans magie… Tu auras le temps de le voir souffrir, comme ça… J'aurais dû le faire il y a bien longtemps déjà… Puis je m'occuperai de ta traînée blonde… Et après cela, tu comprendras combien de temps tu as perdu avec cette amourette…

Henry sentit la prise sur sa gorge se resserrer, et l'air commença à lui manquer. Des mouvements involontaires firent bouger ses membres : il allait bientôt s'évanouir. Emma observa avec horreur son visage devenir bleu et ses yeux se révulser.

Le cœur lourd, il sut que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Il était partagé entre le bonheur d'avoir retrouvé sa famille et la tristesse de mourir si vite. Mais soudain, il se ressaisit. Non, cela n'allait pas finir comme ça ! Il l'allait pas capituler sans se battre une dernière fois, sans au moins essayer de vivre la vie qu'il voulait vivre, avec ses mamans, comme il aurait toujours dû le faire.

Alors, avec la force du désespoir, et sans crier gare, il donna un violent coup de tête en arrière dans le nez de son agresseur. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre, et le sang afflua. Le sorcier sembla n'en avoir cure, et il cria, plus d'agacement que de réelle douleur, puis resserra sa prise sur les mains d'Henry dans son dos. Il serrait tellement fort que ses bras le faisaient atrocement souffrir et Henry pensa qu'ils n'étaient pas loin du point de rupture des os. Mais il ne se découragea pas, et redonna un coup en arrière, en l'accompagnant de violents coups de pieds dans les tibias. Rumplestiltskin essayait de maintenir sa prise, mais la furie du garçonnet était telle qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à le contenir.

Regina sut que c'était le moment. Elle se précipita, épée en main et déclama :

\- Jamais plus tu ne dicteras ma vie, jamais plus tu ne feras de mal à ceux que j'aime !

Juste avant de lever l'arme, elle jeta un regard à Emma. L'amour qu'elle y lut lui donna toute la force nécessaire pour enfoncer la lame dans le thorax de celui qu'elle avait un jour appelé « père ».

Rumplestiltskin s'écroula au sol, mort. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se servir de sa magie.

Exactement au même instant, un éclat lumineux jaillit du corps dorénavant sans vie du sorcier. Devant le regard abasourdi des deux femmes, la puissante lumière engloba leurs corps, et gonfla en une bulle géante tout autour d'elles. Puis, sans un bruit, la bulle s'affina de plus en plus et de plus en plus vite, pour finir en une simple colonne lumineuse. La lumière glissa depuis leurs corps, prit de la vitesse, monta vers le plafond de la salle et poursuivit sa route dans le ciel.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la colonne lumineuse disparut et de la fumée s'évapora des corps d'Emma et Regina. On y distinguait la silhouette d'un cygne et d'une panthère.

La malédiction avait disparu.

 **oOo**

Exactement au même instant, la lune reprit sa course. Exactement au même instant, un minuscule quartier de soleil réapparut. Et exactement au même instant, un rayon de soleil toucha la peau dénudée de Regina.

Elle ne se transforma pas.

Les trois survivants de ce combat épique se regardaient incrédules : ils avaient réussi ! Ils avaient vaincu Rumplestiltskin et sa malédiction ! Puis, une seconde plus tard, la parole leur revint à tous les trois en même temps : le flot de voix surexcitées était incompréhensible, mais en tendant l'oreille, on pouvait distinguer des cris de joie, et les mots « on a réussi », « c'est incroyable » ou encore « bravo, gamin »…

Quand l'excitation retomba, Emma, Regina, et leur fils se prirent pour la première fois dans les bras tous les trois.

Un raclement de gorge les fit sursauter. Emma se positionna aussitôt devant Regina et Henry, s'attendant à un nouvel attaquant et faisant boucler de son corps. Mais elle soupira de soulagement quand elle vit que ce n'était que leur amie Tinkerbell qui venait de les rejoindre et qui les regardait avec bienveillance.

\- Félicitations ! Je savais que vous réussiriez !

Emma et Regina tendirent leurs mains vers la magicienne, l'invitant à se joindre à l'étreinte. Après une longue accolade, Regina prit la parole :

\- Tu nous as été d'une aide précieuse, Tink. Je ne sais comment te remercier…

\- Bah… ce n'est rien… Le plus important, c'est que vous vous soyez retrouvées… Et que vous ayez retrouvé ce petit bout de chou.

Elle accompagna ses mots en désignant Henry.

\- Tu le savais ? la questionna Emma.

\- Disons que je m'en doutais… Ces deux-là se ressemblaient trop pour que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence, ajouta-t-elle en montrant Regina et son fils serré dans ses bras.

Ils avaient tellement de choses à se dire et à rattraper… Et ils avaient maintenant la vie devant eux. Alors, sans un mot, sans même un dernier regard derrière eux au corps baignant dans une large flaque de sang, ils quittèrent définitivement la salle du trône de Rumplestiltskin.

Le soleil qui brillait haut dans le ciel ne leur avait jamais semblé aussi éclatant.

* * *

 **Tadaaam, et voilà ! Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette fin ? Etes-vous contentes de la fin de Rumplestiltskin ? Voulez-vous un épilogue ? Dites-moi touuuuuut !**

 **Je vous embrasse très fort ! Et je vous dis à très très vite !**


	11. Epilogue : les aubépines blanches

**Bonjoooooour !**

 **Et voilà l'épilogue tant demandé ! C'est donc la fin de cette histoire et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour tous vos gentils mots... MERCI pour votre accueil incroyable ! Sachez que chaque review, chaque fav... m'a touchée et je vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissante.**

 **Comme je n'ai pas pu le faire par MP, merci aussi à Marie, guest sans nom, et guest tout court lol ! Merci infiniment pour votre enthousiasme...**

 **Je vous dis au revoir pour cette histoire, mais je reviendrai ! Je ne peux abandonner Emma et Regina comme ça...**

 **Au programme, donc : du fluff, de la guimauve et des petits coeurs partout partout... Oui, c'est trèèèès rose. Mais après tout ce qu'elles ont vécu, elles en ont bien le droit, vous ne trouvez pas ?**

 **Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...**

* * *

Epilogue : Les aubépines blanches

Il faisait particulièrement beau pour un matin d'avril. Le soleil, déjà haut dans le ciel, brillait d'une lueur éclatante et ses rayons adoucissaient l'air matinal. Regina ouvrit les paupières et étira tous ses muscles encore engourdis par la longue nuit. Elle était heureuse.

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle sortit de son lit, et se dirigea sans un bruit vers un majestueux couffin surmonté d'un dais orné de luxueuses étoffes rouge et or. Elle se pencha et son cœur battit plus fort quand un petit bébé ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

\- Bonjour, mon petit prince…, murmura-t-elle tendrement.

Pour toute réponse, l'enfant babilla et se mit à baver. Regina rit doucement et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu as faim ? reprit-elle en le berçant contre elle. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire, alors ? On va aller déjeuner, et après, on ira retrouver Emma. Tu es content de revoir Emma, n'est-ce pas ?

L'enfant avait-il réellement compris ? C'était peut-être une coïncidence, mais dès que la jeune femme avait prononcé le prénom « Emma », le bébé avait émis un petit gazouillement joyeux.

Oui, elle était heureuse… Elle avait un enfant qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, et, au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins, l'amour avait frappé à sa porte. Un jour, deux yeux verts magnifiquement perçants avaient pénétré son cœur et n'en étaient plus jamais ressortis.

Se voir en cachette de son père et de son mari n'était sans doute pas la situation la plus confortable, mais elle s'en satisfaisait. Et son cœur qui avait commencé à noircir sous l'influence néfaste de la magie paternelle, redevenait peu à peu pur et aimant.

Comme tous les jours, elle prétexterait une envie d'être seule, loin des cours de magie et de la gouvernance du royaume et elle passerait la journée aux côtés de celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Son père et son mari ne s'en préoccupaient guère, trop contents de gérer les affaires courantes du Royaume sans qu'elle n'interfère dans leurs affaires.

Après s'être préparée et avoir nourri son enfant, Regina, son fils dans les bras, sortit du château et s'enfonça dans la forêt.

\- Bonjour les deux amours de ma vie ! lança Emma en les voyant arriver à leur lieu de rendez-vous habituel.

Elles se trouvaient dans une petite clairière au milieu de la forêt, ni trop près du château, ni trop loin. Ainsi Regina pouvait à tout moment revenir rapidement dans sa chambre et éviter tout soupçon sur leur relation. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à son père, mais elle savait qu'il ne l'accepterait pas. Aussi avaient-elles décidé toutes les deux de vivre leur amour loin des regards et dans le plus grand secret.

Elles avaient mis du temps à accepter leur relation. Regina refusait de mettre l'équilibre du Royaume en péril, et Emma craignait la colère du souverain. Mais l'évidence leur avait rapidement sauté aux yeux : les deux jeunes femmes ne pouvaient pas vivre éloignées l'une de l'autre. Elles vivaient ainsi au jour le jour et ne savait où cela les mènerait, mais elles ne pouvaient se résoudre à vivre sans l'autre.

Ainsi, au château, Regina jouait son rôle de future reine, et dans la forêt, Emma vivait dans une petite cabane en bois construite de ses mains. Dès qu'elles le pouvaient, elles se retrouvaient dans leur endroit secret. L'espace était rudimentaire mais aménagé avec goût. Le cabanon faisait face à une rivière, dans une clairière ensoleillée. En ce début de printemps, quelques rares fleurs courageuses avaient commencé à pointer le bout de leur nez, et enjolivaient l'endroit de délicates teintes pastel.

\- Bonjour mon beau chevalier, répondit Regina avec un immense sourire.

Tous les matins, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvaient avec émotion, semblant se redécouvrir à chaque fois. Et comme tous les jours, Emma enserra le visage de Regina entre ses mains et le recouvrit de baisers. Cette dernière ferma les yeux sous les caresses, et, si elle n'avait pas tenu son bébé entre ses bras, elle aurait serré le corps d'Emma tout contre elle.

\- Comment allez-vous, aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle entre deux baisers. Bien dormi ?

Pour toute réponse, Regina hocha la tête, les yeux perdus dans ceux d'Emma. Elle adorait ces baisers doux comme des caresses, mais elle en voulait plus. Elle avança la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amante. Elles frissonnèrent de bonheur, en se rapprochant encore un peu plus… Un petit gazouillement les fit revenir à la réalité.

\- Eh bien quoi, tu n'aimes pas être écrasé entre nous deux ? plaisanta Emma en se penchant vers le bébé toujours dans les bras de sa mère.

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle le prit des bras de Regina et le serra contre elle avec tendresse.

\- Salut, gamin ! dit-elle tendrement, avant de le couvrir de baisers.

\- Tu sais que quand j'ai dit ton prénom ce matin, il a souri ? dit fièrement Regina, en observant, le cœur battant, sa compagne jouer avec son fils.

Emma s'amusait à chatouiller le petit garçon, tantôt sur ses bonnes joues, tantôt sur son ventre. Le petit rire joyeux qui s'échappait de lui n'aurait pu rendre Regina plus comblée de bonheur.

\- C'est vrai, ça, gamin ? Tu étais content de me voir ? demanda le chevalier, en essayant maintenant de libérer son doigt emprisonné dans la petite main de l'enfant.

\- Je crois qu'il commence à me répondre, maintenant… Daniel va bientôt avoir six mois. Quand je lui parle, il me regarde et il sourit, ou bien il fait la moue. Je suis sûre qu'il comprend tout…

\- Mais bien sûr qu'il comprend tout, c'est presque mon fils, après tout !

Regina laissa un petit moment de flottement agréable avec de répondre le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- _C'est_ ton fils, Emma.

La jeune femme s'arrêta de sourire et plongea son regard dans les yeux de sa compagne. Elle n'y lut aucune plaisanterie.

\- C'est vrai, après tout. Tu prends soin de lui, tu lui parles, tu prends de ses nouvelles… Et surtout, tu l'aimes. C'est déjà bien plus que ce que fait Léopold.

Emma n'aurait pu être plus heureuse. Faire partie de la vie de Regina était déjà une chance immense, mais savoir qu'elle la considérait comme la seconde mère de son fils fit s'embraser son cœur. Sans crier gare, elle se jeta au cou de Regina et l'embrassa avec passion.

\- Att, attends… balbutia Regina en riant de bonheur, Daniel en a assez d'être pris en sandwich entre nous deux !

Délicatement, elle disposa au sol une couverture moelleuse et fit signe à Emma d'y déposer l'enfant. Toutes les deux penchées sur lui, elles le regardaient avec amour, leurs mains jointes sur le petit corps.

\- En tous cas, Emma, sache que même s'il n'a pas tes yeux magnifiques ou ta chevelure dorée, il aura ton intelligence et ta gentillesse. Il est déjà doux et souriant, et je sais qu'à tes côtés, il deviendra un enfant gentil et bon, et un homme juste et aimant. Et ce sera grâce à toi.

Emma en eut le souffle coupé. Elle s'assit dans le dos de Regina et la serra contre elle, incapable du moindre mot. Elles restèrent un moment enlacées, à regarder le ciel matinal, bercées par les gazouillements du bébé. Regina se laissa envahir par le bien-être. Elle ne ressentait ce sentiment qu'en présence d'Emma, et il lui était vite devenu indispensable. Elle se sentait bien, bercée dans les bras aimés, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de son amante qu'elle sentait tout contre son dos.

\- Je t'aime, Regina…

Le cœur de la princesse s'emballa. A chaque fois qu'Emma prononçait ces simples mots, elle se sentait s'envoler pour le paradis. Et quand elle embrassa son sourire, elle se sentit tout simplement à sa place.

Emma se recula et brandit devant les yeux ébahis de Regina une fine branche couverte de petites fleurs blanches.

\- Tiens, ce sont des aubépines, dit-elle simplement. Elles symbolisent la fidélité et le bonheur. Et elles sont pour toi. Comme ça, même quand je serai loin, tu regarderas les aubépines et tu penseras à moi…

C'était la plus belle preuve d'amour que Regina avait reçue de sa vie. Elle l'aimait tellement… Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir bien longtemps sa réponse sortit de sa bouche presque sans le vouloir :

\- Voudrais-tu m'épouser ? On s'enfuit, on abandonne tout, on se marie et on vit simplement, loin de tout et loin du monde… Mais on serait ensemble… Le voudrais-tu ?

\- On ne peut pas, Regina… répondit-elle simplement et tristement, avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse.

 **oOo**

 _Des années plus tard…_

La disparition de Rumplestiltskin, précédée de celle du prince consort Léopold – tel que Regina l'apprit bien des années plus tard – avait laissé un royaume exsangue mais heureux de ne plus subir le joug de sa gouvernance injuste et autoritaire. Au début, le peuple se méfia du retour de sa fille, elle qui avait disparu pendant des années. Pouvaient-ils lui faire confiance pour exercer un pouvoir plus juste que celui de son père ? Mais leurs doutes s'envolèrent aussitôt qu'ils comprirent quelle reine juste et intègre elle était. Les richesses auparavant confisquées par le souverain étaient maintenant égalitairement réparties, et le peuple pouvait enfin vivre heureux et le ventre plein.

Aussi, quand ils apprirent qu'un mariage allait être organisé pour leur belle souveraine, tous y contribuèrent de bon cœur, en apportant un cadeau, un bouquet de fleurs ou même un simple sourire.

De mémoire d'homme, jamais des noces royales n'avaient été célébrées avec autant de fastes. Pour l'occasion, le château était ouvert au peuple et chacun pouvait y pénétrer afin de célébrer avec leur souveraine ce jour festif. Le grand mur d'enceinte était entièrement recouvert de voiles blancs, et en haut des tours flottaient de grands drapeaux ornés d'un cygne et d'une panthère entrelacés. Dans la cour, on avait disposé un épais parterre d'aubépines blanches, dans lesquelles s'amusaient les enfants, en se roulant dedans ou en se lançant les fleurs au visage. Tous avaient le sourire aux lèvres.

Tout en haut de la plus haute tour, ce n'était pas la même insouciance. Au contraire, la tension était à son comble et Regina réajustait pour la énième fois sa couronne de fleurs dans ses cheveux. Henry et Tinkerbell étaient à ses côtés et l'aidaient à ajuster sa tenue, pourtant déjà parfaite.

\- Mais je te dis qu'elle est très bien comme ça, cette couronne, fit mine de râler Henry, exaspéré par l'état d'énervement de sa mère.

\- Tu crois ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'arrête pas de glisser… Et si elle tombait juste devant l'autel, je serais ridicule…

\- Maman, regarde-moi…, dit-il tendrement en lui prenant les mains.

Regina aimait quand il l'appelait « maman ». Il n'employait ce terme qu'à de rares occasions, en général quand il était sérieux, et cela la touchait, lui rappelant à chaque fois le temps perdu entre eux. Elle leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il avait bien grandi dernièrement, et la dépasserait bientôt. Perdu dans ses iris bruns, elle se força à respirer profondément.

\- Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. Tu n'as pas à être si nerveuse… Tu es très belle dans ta robe, et même si ta couronne glisse un peu, tu seras quand même magnifique. Le peuple t'aime, Emma t'aime et je t'aime… même avec une couronne de travers, d'accord ?

\- Et moi aussi, je t'aime, ajouta Tinkerbell en riant.

Elle savait que tout se passerait bien, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour un rien. Elle embrassa son fils sur la joue, avant de lui dire :

\- Merci Henry… Allez, va voir si tout se passe bien avec Emma !

\- A vos ordres, majesté ! répondit-il, avant d'ajouter, avec un sourire coquin : Mais fais attention, j'ai l'impression que ta couronne glisse un peu !

Le rire moqueur résonna dans les couloirs et Regina sourit et secoua la tête devant l'insolence de son fils. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers son miroir et s'observa. Sa longue robe d'un blanc étincelant avait été taillée dans une luxueuse étoffe, et était ornée de quelques discrètes perles de culture, la faisant briller au soleil. Elle avait voulu ce que son royaume pouvait lui offrir de mieux. Rien n'était trop beau pour Emma et pour le jour qui allait les unir. Impatiente, elle se demandait quelle tenue allait bien pouvoir revêtir sa compagne, mais elle devrait attendre encore un peu. Les dernières minutes allaient être difficiles… Elle réajusta sa couronne d'aubépines sur sa tête, et sourit.

 **oOo**

Tant de chemin parcouru et aujourd'hui, enfin, toutes leurs espérances aboutiront. Seule dans la pièce, la main distraitement posée sur son ventre rebondi, Emma laissait vagabonder son esprit. Elle revit sa rencontre avec Regina, son amour pour elle depuis l'instant où leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle repensa à leur fils qu'elles avaient retrouvé, leurs douze années d'errance et à leur bonheur d'aujourd'hui. Si on lui avait dit qu'elle vivrait un jour le cœur léger aux côtés de Regina et de leur enfant, régnant sur le royaume, heureuse et insouciante, elle n'en aurait pas cru ses oreilles. Mais c'était pourtant ce qu'elle vivait. Tant de souffrances, pendant tant d'années, pour aujourd'hui vivre ainsi… Si cela était à refaire, elle le referait sans hésiter…

Un frappement à la porte la sortit de ses pensées, et elle accueillit chaleureusement son fils qui passa la porte.

\- Bon, dis-moi que tout va bien, que tu es détendue et que tu n'as pas de couronne qui glisse, parce que là, je n'en peux plus ! Maman est tellement tendue que j'ai dû la fuir avant d'exploser à mon tour !

\- Je n'irai pas jusque-là, plaisanta Emma, mais je pense que ça peut aller. Je viens juste de finir les dernières préparations. Tu en penses quoi ?

Henry observa sa mère d'adoption avec un œil qu'il voulait critique mais qui était surtout admiratif. Il était tellement fier de ses deux mères, aujourd'hui. Non seulement elles avaient enfin réussi à vivre heureuses, loin de tout malheur, mais leur règne était juste et bon. Le peuple les admirait et les appréciait. Et son petit cœur de prince royal n'avait jamais été aussi comblé.

\- Tu es magnifique, dit-il simplement.

\- Pff, je suis sûre que tu as dit la même chose à ta mère, lui lança-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

\- C'est vrai, mais elle est magnifique aussi ! Ah, si tu voyais sa…

\- Chut, Henry, ne dis rien, voyons…, le coupa-t-elle en souriant. Tu sais que je dois garder la surprise !

\- N'empêche, vous êtes quand même superbes, toutes les deux !

Et c'était vrai… Si Regina était splendide dans sa longue robe, Emma l'était tout autant. Ses cheveux blonds avaient été tressés en les faisant revenir sur le côté, lui donnant le majestueux profil d'une déesse grecque. Elle avait fait le choix de porter une tenue à la fois féminine et masculine, dans un très bel ensemble qui lui allait parfaitement. Son pantalon était surmonté d'une longue tunique ornée de festons argentés et ouverte sur un décolleté assez plongeant. Ce haut cintré marquait délicatement les courbures de ses hanches, tant en cachant discrètement un petit ventre qui commençait à grossir depuis quelques semaines. A l'instar de celle de Regina, toute sa tenue était d'un blanc immaculé.

Henry aida Emma à parfaire sa tenue, puis l'heure fut venue. Ils sortirent de la pièce et se dirigèrent vers la salle du trône.

 **oOo**

Baignée de soleil, la salle du trône irradiait de lumière. Les rayons du soleil traversaient les vitraux colorés en illuminant les yeux des convives, assis et impatients. Depuis des jours, tout le personnel royal s'était plié en quatre pour parfaire la décoration de la salle. Et elle était effectivement parfaite : ils avaient disposé au mur des centaines de bougies et des tentures blanches sur lesquelles étaient brodées de fil d'argent les initiales E et R entrelacées. Les milliers de fleurs d'aubépine avaient été cueillies dans tout le pays et avaient été disposées un peu partout dans des paniers, dans des vases, ou à même le sol. Le tout transformait la salle autrefois austère en une salle chaleureuse et lumineuse.

Et cette dernière était remplie à craquer : des dignitaires, les ministres et les représentants des autres royaumes, bien sûr… Mais les deux femmes avaient tenu à inviter également des paysans et des artisans, des chevaliers et le personnel du château… Tout leur peuple était venu célébrer cette fête, et la salle bruissait d'un brouhaha impatient.

Au premier rang, Henry s'était assis à côté de ceux qu'il considérait maintenant sans mal comme ses grands-parents. David et Mary Charming regardaient leur fille avec émotion et les yeux brillants. Quand ils avaient appris qu'elle était vivante malgré ces nombreuses années sans nouvelle, ils crurent mourir de bonheur mais l'annonce de son mariage fut accueillie avec encore plus d'émotion.

Debout devant l'autel, Emma les regardait, le cœur battant. Son fils et ses parents, côte à côte, réunis pour son mariage avec Regina. Elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse.

Soudain, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent et Regina apparut. La déflagration qui secoua le cœur d'Emma la fit trembler des pieds à la tête. Elle ne réussit à ôter le grand sourire qu'elle affichait en observant sa compagne avancer vers elle, au bras de Tinkerbell.

La robe de Regina luisait d'un éclat presque surnaturel, et chaque pas faisait briller ses perles comme autant d'éclats étoilés. La longue et majestueuse traîne était portée par des enfants du peuple, fiers de participer à ce moment si important dans la vie de leur reine bien-aimée. Son beau visage rayonnait de bonheur et était surmonté d'une délicate couronne de fleurs d'aubépines. Emma en avait le souffle coupé. Elle admirait sa compagne, les yeux dans les yeux et ne pouvait lâcher ce regard brun rempli d'émotions.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que sa couronne est un peu de travers ? chuchota Henry en riant à l'oreille de sa grand-mère, qui ne comprit pas l'allusion et se contenta de secouer négativement la tête, les yeux rivés sur la majestueuse reine.

Dès qu'elle avait ouvert les portes de la salle, Regina avait ancré ses yeux sur la silhouette d'Emma, et ne l'avait plus lâchée. Comme elle s'en doutait, la tenue qu'elle avait choisie lui allait parfaitement, et la rendait incroyablement désirable. Si le moment n'était pas si solennel, elle se serait jetée sur elle et l'aurait déshabillée avec violence. Mais elle devait se contenir. Alors elle inspira et commença sa remontée vers l'autel. Ses yeux ne relâchèrent à aucun moment ceux de sa future femme et elle se plut à la contempler sur toutes les coutures : ses magnifiques cheveux tressés, sa tunique cintrée et son pantalon immaculés laissant voir ses formes… Tout était parfait. Son décolleté était une invitation au regard, et son petit ventre, dissimulé aux yeux des curieux, n'était plus si discret pour elle. Elle eut une furieuse envie de l'embrasser.

Quand elle arriva devant l'autel, elle prit les mains d'Emma dans les siennes. Un même grand sourire illuminait leurs visages. Perdues dans leur contemplation, elles n'entendirent que de loin Tinkerbell remercier les convives et énoncer les textes d'usage.

\- Votre Majesté… ? Votre Maj… Psss… Regina !

L'intéressée sortit de ses pensées et du regard vert qui l'hypnotisait, en sursautant.

\- Vos vœux, votre Majesté, répéta son amie en souriant gentiment.

C'était le moment, celui qu'elle redoutait mais qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps. Elle, la reine charismatique et puissante, était maintenant intimidée et elle dut se racler la gorge avant de se lancer.

\- Oui, voilà… , dit-elle en prenant une grande inspiration. Emma… Mon Emma… Je ne remercierais jamais assez le destin de t'avoir mise sur ma route. Quand tu as frappé à la porte de mon château, il y a des années, et que j'ai vu tes grands yeux verts, j'ai su que je finirai ma vie à tes côtés. La vie ne nous a pas épargnées, nous avons vécu des épreuves, mais nous sommes toujours là aujourd'hui, plus fortes que jamais. Mon amour pour toi n'a cessé de grandir au fil des années. Alors que nos ennemis pensaient que la malédiction nous séparerait, elle n'a eu de cesse que de nous rendre plus fortes et plus aimantes. Toutes ces années à tes côtés, je n'ai jamais perdu l'espoir et j'ai su qu'on se retrouverait et qu'on s'aimerait.

Elle soupira discrètement, essayant de ravaler les larmes de bonheur qui voulaient s'enfuir de ses yeux. Emma l'encouragea d'un sourire, et elle continua :

\- Tu es forte, courageuse, belle… si belle… Tu es un chevalier dévoué, une compagne fidèle et une mère parfaite pour notre fils. Tu es généreuse et aimante. A tes côtés, j'ai appris le courage et la patience. Avec toi j'ai appris à aimer. Je n'ai aimé que toi et j'aimerai que toi. Je te confie ma vie, et je me remets toute entière entre tes mains. Pour le reste de nos vies.

L'émotion envahit la foule immense à la fin du discours de Regina et quelques-uns essuyèrent discrètement quelques larmes au coin des yeux. Henry et Tink se regardèrent en souriant.

\- Emma, je vous en prie, signifia cette dernière en faisant signe à la jeune femme de prendre la parole à son tour.

\- Regina, mon amour… Je t'aime comme je n'avais jamais aimé. Tu m'étais destinée comme je t'étais destinée. Chacun de tes sourires, chacun de tes regards sont uniques et je les conserve au fond de mon cœur comme mon trésor le plus précieux. Oui, nous avons souffert, oui nous avons cru ne jamais pouvoir surmonter cette épreuve… Mais on l'a fait ! Notre amour a été plus fort que toutes les malédictions du monde. Quand je nous revois, à dix-huit ans, découvrant la vie et l'amour, je suis fière du chemin que l'on a parcouru. Te souviens-tu de ta demande en mariage ? Je t'ai offert une branche d'aubépine et je t'ai promis fidélité, comme cette fleur le symbolise. Aujourd'hui, bien des années plus tard, je peux enfin accepter ta demande.

Ella fit une pause dans son discours, visiblement émue. Puis, elle reprit, déterminée :

\- Regina, ma reine…, je suis fière de devenir ta femme… Pendant des années, nous avons été séparées, mais nous étions ensemble. Dorénavant, nous serons toujours ensemble, mais plus jamais séparées… Plus jamais… Et nous le serons encore longtemps, toi, moi et nos enfants à nos côtés…

A ces mots, elle prit la main de Regina et le posa sur son petit ventre rond, et elles se sourirent avec un air complice. Ce n'était pas ainsi que Regina aurait voulu l'annoncer à son peuple, mais qu'importait, après tout ? Rien n'aurait pu entacher son bonheur, aujourd'hui… Un « oooh » admiratif retentit dans la salle et quelques applaudissements fusèrent. Mary Charming écrasa une larme de bonheur, et son mari porta les mains à sa bouche, surpris mais visiblement très heureux.

Emma tendit la main en direction d'Henry qui se leva et se posta entre ses deux mères. Tinkerbell leur chuchota avec un air complice :

\- C'est parti les filles… Prêtes ?

Encouragée par leurs hochements de tête enthousiastes et leurs deux immenses sourires, la magicienne reprit la parole, bien plus fortement. La salle entière, le royaume-même devait pouvoir entendre qu'elles avaient réussi, qu'elles allaient enfin réaliser leur rêve, après avoir vaincu tous les obstacles !

\- Regina Mills, Votre Majesté, souveraine légitime du Royaume, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Emma Charming, chevalier royal, ici présente ?

\- Oui ! répondit-elle sans attendre.

\- Emma Charming, chevalier royal, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Regina Mills, souveraine du royaume, ici présente ?

\- OUI, évidemment que oui !

Les deux femmes ne s'étaient pas quittées des yeux. Elles y lisaient leurs propres sentiments : du soulagement et du bonheur mêlé d'un amour si fort qu'elles en eurent des frissons.

\- Henry Daniel Mills, si vous voulez bien procéder à l'échange des alliances..., intima Tink.

Le jeune homme parut un instant dérouté et chercha dans toutes ses poches le boîtier, sous le regard inquiet des deux épouses.

\- Henry…. Ne me dis pas que tu l'as oublié, chuchota Regina, l'œil noir.

Pour toute réponse, il leur lança un clin d'œil espiègle, signifiant « Je vous ai bien eues ». Emma ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Même dans cette situation, il trouvait le moyen de plaisanter… !

Délicatement, il ouvrit le petit boîtier qui contenait deux alliances identiques : toutes deux en or blanc surmontées d'un petit diamant en son centre. Il le tendit à Regina et elle en sortit une qu'elle glissa délicatement au doigt d'Emma.

\- Par cette alliance, je te prends pour femme, souveraine légitime et deuxième reine de mon royaume. Je te promets fidélité, bonheur et amour pour le reste de notre vie. Je t'aime, Emma Charming-Mills.

Henry tendit enfin la deuxième alliance à Emma qui fit de même au doigt de Regina. Ses mains tremblaient d'émotion.

\- Par cette alliance, je te prends pour femme et j'accepte de vivre ma vie à tes côtés, en te protégeant, te choyant, et en t'aimant. Je t'aime Regina Charming-Mills.

\- Vous pouvez vous embrasser ! lança joyeusement Tinkerbell.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, chuchota Emma avec un clin d'œil, avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de sa femme.

Un grand « hourra » fit trembler les murs de la salle du trône, et tous les invités lancèrent des fleurs sur les mariées qui furent bientôt recouvertes de pétales blancs.

Souriantes et émues, Emma et Regina se séparèrent puis tendirent la main en direction de leur fils qui se jeta dans leurs bras, sous les applaudissements heureux de la foule.

\- Attention, Maman, ne me serre pas trop fort, tu vas faire tomber ta couronne !, plaisanta-t-il.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, et tous trois éclatèrent d'un grand rire heureux.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dites-le moi une dernière fois...**

 **Un très grand merci à Solae44 qui m'a suggéré la dernière réplique d'Henry :)**

 **Je vous promets qu'on se retrouvera très vite car j'ai encore plein d'idées pour nos deux héroïnes !**

 **Je vous embrasse très fort ! :) A bientôt !**


End file.
